


Вне игры

by Prim_Dor_A



Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fantastic, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Sex Change, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 40,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prim_Dor_A/pseuds/Prim_Dor_A
Summary: Наступает момент, когда ты говоришь себе: «Хватит!». И ты смахиваешь со стола опостылевшие фигурки. Говоришь себе: «Все! Я вышел из игры!». У тебя нет желания продолжать – у тебя вообще не осталось желаний. Ты чувствуешь холод одиночества – ты слеп и глух. Но ты еще живой – сердце твое еще бьется. И ты, тяжело и нехотя вздохнув, вновь сжимаешь в побелевшей руке игральные кости.От игры по имени "жизнь" уйти нельзя - пока ты жив...





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> \- Учитываются события всех ФИЛЬМОВ, однако все события авторски интерпретированы (сиречь, перевраны)  
> \- фон Дум из ФЧ 2005-2007 гг.!!!  
> Зимородок: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84418718.jpg  
> Александра: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84418719.jpg  
> Юлия: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84418720.jpg  
> Ярослав: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84418729.jpg  
> Брок в 30 лет с гаком: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84418726.png  
> Кристина (уже Сторм): http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84437841.jpg  
> Локи (Леля) Роджерс: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/5/3105708/84437867.jpg

Объект не отвечает. Он знает, что это может значить. Новый виток противостояния. И на сей раз у него нет Старка, который был очень удобным союзником. Значит, придется искать других. И что за моча ударила в голову Роджерсу?! Не мог обсудить все, как цивилизованные люди? И Бартон куда влез?! Что ему дома не сиделось – с семьей!? 

Нет! Хватит думать о них! ХВА-ТИТ! У государственного секретаря найдутся более важные дела, чем тратить время на преступников.

 

***

 

\- Как вам Москва, мистер Старк? - Тони недовольно обернулся, наткнувшись на ехидную ухмылочку и пару блестящих черных глаз. За ним следили? А ведь он так не хотел привлекать к себе внимания.

\- Кошмарно, - скривился тот, отворачиваясь. Разговаривать ни с кем не хотелось, хоть девушка и была премилой – смуглая, черноволосая и черноглазая, тонкая, но с приятными округлостями, которые подчеркивал облегающий спортивный костюм.

\- Это с непривычки, - хмыкнула та, не отставая ни на шаг. – Меня зовут – Сатáна. Да куда вы бежите?! Это, по крайней мере, не вежливо! – и возмущенно насупилась.

\- А по мне не видно, что мне – все равно? – Старк растянул губы в самой фальшивой улыбке, какую мог изобразить.

\- Но мне – нет! – акцент, с которым она выговаривала слова, придавал девушке лишнюю толику некоего очарования, и Тони сдался. Ибо сдаться красивой девушке – не грех, грех – не сдаться!

\- Что вам надо от меня? И кстати, что это за имя такое – Сатанá? Это в местной церкви принято так детей называть? Оригинально! Честно слово – мне нравится! – выдал он, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Ну, во-первых – не СатанаА, а СатАна, - девушка сверкнула белыми зубами, растянув в улыбке крупный рот почти до ушей. – Во-вторых, имя у меня древнее – аланское. И третье – к церкви я вообще никакого отношения не имею. А к вам меня начальник направил – видите? Прямо с пробежки выдернул, сатрап!

\- Сочувствую, - фыркнул Старк, пряча улыбку. – И какое у вашего сатрапа ко мне дело?

\- Могу предположить, - и поиграла плечиками, - однако, не знаю точно. Я до этого момента была в отпуске. Может, прогуляетесь со мной до Кремля?

\- Куда? – не поверил Старк. – В тот самый, который…

\- Ага, - мелко закивала Сатана, а затем и вовсе хитро сощурилась. – Уже интересно?

\- Можно сказать и так, - протянул Тони, стягивая с головы цветную бейсболку. Взлохматив волосы, он решил поинтересоваться – так, на всякий случай – вдруг ему ответят? – А ваш сатрап – он кто?

\- Ярослав Кузнецов, - с предвкушающей улыбкой проговорила она, но реакции не дождалась, поэтому тихонько добавила. – Вообще-то, он вот уже как три месяца – новый Президент России.


	2. Часть 1. «Шанс» или «Что вы так кричите? Больно? Не расстраивайтесь – это только начало».

Иногда он хотел забыть – всё, выскрести мозг до последней связной мысли, выцарапать боль вместе с глазами, вырвать вместе с горлом, остановить вместе с сердцем. 

Они приходили из темных бездн его памяти, впиваясь в настоящее кривыми когтями правды, ибо имели на это право. От этого не было спасения – некуда было бежать, некуда прятаться. Он видел, он видел всё снова и снова, картинки менялись – смысл оставался прежним. Была правда, от которой хотелось съёжиться в комочек, скорчиться, покрыться пылью и копотью – и скулить, горько всхлипывая и размазывая соленую влагу по обветренной коже. 

Иногда была пустота. Ничто – огромное, гигантское и всеобъемлющее. Оно вымораживало душу. Та страшно корчилась, не в силах уйти от обжигающих прикосновений, извивалась, дергалась, стремясь вырваться из опостылевшего больного тела. Казалось, он слышал, как трепещут струнки, грозя порваться в любой миг, отпустив душу.

Он видел лица, слышал голоса, ощущал на языке солоноватый и пряный привкус крови. Она была везде – на руках и лицах, на полу и стенах, хлюпала под ногами, капала с потолка. Кровь. Кровь. Кровь. Она словно заполнила все свободное пространство. Воздух проталкивался внутрь, обдирая горло, обволакивая легкие изнутри липкой бордовой слизью. С каждым вдохом сердце билось все отчаяннее и надрывнее. Казалось, вот-вот наступит долгожданное освобождение, но его не было. Пустота бездны вновь заполнялась лицами.

Так было вечность и вечность.

 

***

 

Молодая женщина в белом медицинском халате хмуро смотрела на экран, то и дело пробегая взглядом по истории болезни. Кома. Неизученная до конца область, состояние выключенного сознания, пациент не чувствует боли. Отчего же тогда так тяжело на сердце? Странное сосущее беспокойство не оставляло ее вот уже несколько месяцев – с тех пор, как сестра привезла этого пациента. Обширные ожоги, казалось бы, несовместимые с жизнью, определенно ненормальный анализ крови, обилие старых и новых шрамов – этот человек точно не попадал под категорию «обычный».

Самый молодой доктор в Специальном РЦ при Центральном Военном Госпитале г. Москвы Александра Королёва еще раз просмотрела данные КТ – что-то было не так. Снимки, которые были сделаны неделю назад, показывали иное состояние. А сейчас создается впечатление, что клетки мозга начали деградировать – рисунок нейронных связей изменился. И если так пойдет дальше, пациент вскоре скончается, не приходя в сознание. Скверно. Очень скверно.

\- Таня, пригласи ко мне доктора Комарина из экстренной терапии, скажи, что я очень его прошу, - проговорила Саша в трубку и тяжело осела в кресле.

\- Сейчас сделаю, - отозвалась очередная сестричка-практикантка. – Минуточку, пожалуйста, - и переключилась на номер Стаса Комарина. – Александра Антоновна, Станислав Владимирович зайдет к вам через пару минут.

\- Спасибо, Таня, - словно самой себе покивала доктор. – Ты можешь уже идти – сегодня ты мне больше не понадобишься.

\- Хорошо. До свидания, Александра Антоновна, - и отключилась.

Теперь стоило бы подготовиться к серьезному разговору, ведь Стас, как всегда будет возражать, мол, опасно очень. Конечно, опасно! Но вариантов больше не осталось – этот человек должен выжить! Обязан!

\- Привет, Сашуня, - прошушукал Станислав. Он был мужчиной в самом расцвете лет – за сорок, пузатый, круглощекий с цепкими серыми глазами. Его тонкие пальцы, слово доставшиеся от другого человека, по обыкновению были сцеплены на выдающемся брюшке.

\- Здравствуйте, Стас, - с натугой улыбнулась Королёва. – Присаживайтесь, ноги ведь не казенные.

\- Спасибо, милочка, - улыбнулся тот, показывая ровные мелкие зубы. – Поверьте, я знаю, по какой причине вы просили меня зайти, - поведал тот. – И смею тебя заверить, красавица, я не против использования на твоем пациенте проекта «Шанс».

\- Правда? – ошарашенно выдохнула девушка, роняя карандаш, который до этого терзала в руках. – Я думала, что уговаривать вас буду до второго пришествия! Спасибо!

\- Не благодари, - отмахнулся Комарин. – Просто от меня уже требуют результаты, понимаешь? А у меня нет подопытных.

\- Что?! – мгновенно вызверилась Саша, сверкнув глазами и до хруста сжав зубы.

\- Не пойми превратно, - начал было Стас, а затем, тяжело вздохнул. - Сашенька, я все понимаю, но и ты пойми. Твой пациент – чужак. Его вообще ни по одной базе пробить не могут – обгорел дьявольски, половины черепа нет! Никто не даст мне тестировать препарат на другом пациенте! 

\- Он – человек! – глухо процедила Александра.

\- Поверь, это я понимаю едва ли не лучше тебя, - скептически усмехнулся доктор. – Именно поэтому и предлагаю для него «Шанс». Сашуня, препарат полностью готов, но его боятся применять! Нужен доброволец, а его у нас нет!

\- Кто заканчивал «Шанс»? – спросила вдруг Королёва. – Еще полтора месяца назад ты говорил, что все очень и очень не радужно. 

\- Мы задействовали экстренные ресурсы, - замявшись с ответом, криво улыбнулся Стас. 

\- Зулина работала, - догадалась та. – Понятно. А меня поставить в известность – не судьба! Не убила бы я ее, как считаешь?

\- Саш, не перегибай, - взмолился Комарин. – Кристинка сама просила тебе ничего не говорить – ей до сих пор стыдно!

\- И правильно! – как отрезала девушка. – Она заслужила!

\- Милая моя, вы ведь не первые подруги, которые разорвали отношения из-за мужчины, - умолял доктор. – Да, было! Но теперь-то вот уже два года прошло – может, простишь ее?

\- Простить?! – воскликнула она, вскакивая с места. – Никогда! 

\- Саша, - укоризненно пробормотал мужчина.

\- Что – Саша?! Что?! – а затем упала в кресло, словно лишилась сил. – А, ладно! Пусть идет к черту – вместе со своим чертовым мужем! Мне все равно! 

\- Вот и умничка, - умилился Комарин. – А «Шанс» она закончила – мы, оказывается, не туда смотрели! И знаешь…

\- Стас, я устала, - она вскинула руки, останавливая поток слов, который мог затянуться… затянуться. – Я подпишу разрешение на использование – завтра. Ему становится хуже.

\- Он будет в порядке, милая, - постарался приободрить Станислав. - Я знаю, у тебя ситуация сложная, но мы не способны спасти всех. Мы специалисты, а не Боги.

\- Я всегда справлялась, - почти прошептала Александра. – Тяжело терять пациентов. У меня словно кусочки души отмирают, когда я помочь не могу.

\- Ох, девочка моя, так всегда бывает, когда с этой самой душой к людям, - печально и горько отозвался тот. – Крепись. 

\- Спасибо, - и вымученно улыбнулась.

\- Иди-ка ты домой, рыба моя драгоценная, - Комарин вернулся к жизнерадостному тону – легко и непринужденно, как делал это уже на протяжении вот уже больше двадцати лет. 

И это не было ложью.

 

***

 

Рай – это тишина, покой и свобода. Это ласковые волны беспамятства, нежно обнимающие лишенное кожи тело. Обнаженные мысли омывает терпеливая прохлада, все видится ярче и четче, больше, объемнее, полнее. Воспоминания не приносят боли, теперь картинка перестает быть одноцветно-алой – образы проплывают сквозь туман сознания, что-то оставляя в нем, и уходят. 

Ощущение мягких и теплых вод, почти мгновенно сменяется жаром и сначала легким покалываем. И вот уже огонь бежит по жилам, опаляя внутренности, круто выгибая тело, заставляя крошить зубы в пыль. Не было больше места ничему – ни мыслям, ни страхам. Была лишь боль. Море боли. Целый океан.

Он не заметил, как все закончилось. Просто в какой-то миг понял, что все иначе. И ткань под пальцами – жесткая. И что-то надоедливое прилипло к лицу – мешает. Пальцам ног холодно. Ярко, даже с закрытыми глазами. 

Страшно двинуться, когда боишься, что боль вернется. Страшно до судорог – и до жжения в кончиках пальцев – хочется. 

Приподняв веки, он вновь зажмурился – слишком ярко! Спустя пару десятков ударов сердца попробовал вновь. Наверное, это и называется «белый свет», потому что ни на что другое похоже не было. А потом над ним склонился кто-то. Образ был расплывчатым, в короне лучей – ему остро захотелось улыбнуться. Движения губами давались легко, будто и не стягивали кожу шрамы, забытое ощущение. Проходили секунды, мир становился все четче. Пробежав затуманенным взглядом от потолка вниз, он наткнулся на непреодолимое препятствие. На него смотрели удивительные глаза. Он не заметил ни их цвета, ни разреза, ни завидной длины ресниц – лишь что-то такое, неуловимое. И понял, что без этого самого неуловимого жить он теперь не сможет.

\- Ангел, - прохрипел он, уплывая в беспамятство.


	3. Часть 2. Долгожитель, или Россия – страна с непредсказуемым… всем!

\- Это ведь несерьезно! – взмолился Тони, когда он вслед за Сатаной прошел через второй КПП. – Меня даже не обыскали!

\- А надо было? – хохотнула явно довольная смугляночка. – А то я могу сказать ребятам, чтобы не церемонились.

\- Спасибо, не стоит утруждаться, - великосветски отмахнулся тот, пряча то ли улыбку, то ли невольный испуг. Все же русскими медведями пугали долго и со вкусом.

Старка радовала странная компания настолько, что даже сосущее чувство пустоты и потери немного отступило. Вопреки современным веяниям, Сатана не была ни навязчивой, ни повернутой на гаджетах, милая и дружелюбная – совершенно искренне, в этом гений был больше, чем уверен. Тони неплохо разбирался в людях – положение обязывает. Хотя, не стоит доверять интуиции безоговорочно – ведь бывали и сбои.

\- Мы пришли, - мужчина очнулся, стоя перед Дверью. – Ну что, готовы?

\- Сейчас? – вновь не поверил Старк. – И даже не помариновать часок в приемной?! Да это же несерьезно!

\- Идемте, - улыбнулась Сатана и толкнула монументальную Дверь, которая, впрочем, отворилась легко, будто только этого и ждала. – Ярослав Игоревич! Мы тут! – прокричала она с порога, чем заработала недоумевающей взгляд.

\- А, мистер Старк! – раздался откуда-то из недр гигантского кабинета гулкий бас – произношение было чистейшим классическим английским. 

Тони встряхнулся, расправил плечи и по-хозяйски шагнул внутрь. Никакого пиетета, или, упаси Господи, страха, он не испытывал. Было любопытно и только.

\- Zdravstvuite, mister president, - с толикой привычного превосходства ответил Старк. На русском ответил, хоть и с жутким акцентом.

\- Говорить будем по-вашему, - отмахнулся высокий блондин с неожиданно черными глазами. Симпатичный, насколько мог судить гений. – Сати, девонька, сообрази нам чаю. И до столовой сбегай – я еще не обедал. Мистер Старк? – и вопросительно взглянул на гостя.

\- Шаурмы, - почти не думая, бросил тот. – И кофе.

\- То есть, есть вы будете ЗДЕСЬ? – смуглянка смешно округлила глаза. – А так принято?

\- А тебя это волнует? – не остался в долгу Президент. – Неси, что сказал. И на звонки сама ответишь.

\- Я в отпуске! – праведно возмутилась девушка.

\- Была, - согласился Кузнецов. – А теперь – иди уже, иди. Не лезь в мужские дела, женщина. 

\- Смею напомнить, господи Президент, - ядовито пропела та, - что доктор прописал вам строгую диету. Вот согласно этой диете и будете питаться, - и гордо развернувшись на несуществующих каблуках, выплыла из кабинета.

\- Оригинальная у вас помощница, - не преминул высказаться Старк. – Она мне уже понравилась. Надеюсь только, что она не найдет, что доктор прописал МНЕ. 

\- Найдет, - улыбнулся тот. – Присаживайтесь. 

\- Благодарю, - кивнул Тони, устраиваясь в удобном кресле.

Оказавшись лицом к лицу с Ярославом Кузнецовым, Энтони Старк поймал себя на мысли, что сидящий перед ним человек был не просто симпатичным – красивым. Черты лица были правильными, резкими и сугубо мужскими – не было и следа смазливости. Рост где-то шесть футов и пара дюймов, характерные морщинки у глаз и складки у рта – этот человек умел и любил улыбаться. И было что-то еще – неуловимо привлекательное, которое Тони для себя определил, как спокойная уверенность в своих силах, причем, без привычной уже заносчивости. С этим человеком, определенно, хотелось познакомиться поближе.

\- Как вам Москва? – светски поинтересовался Кузнецов, внимательно разглядывая собеседника. Вопреки обыкновению, у Старка это не вызвало должного внутреннего протеста.

\- Не знаю еще, - признался он. – Я здесь всего пару дней.

\- Решили сменить обстановку? – понимающе кивнул тот. – Понимаю. Столько дел, потрясений – немудрено, что вы сбежали.

\- Я не сбегал, - фыркнул гений. – По крайней мере, не от дел. 

\- Душе тоже нужно время, чтобы восстановить силы, - заметил Ярослав. 

\- Давайте к делу, - прервал его Старк, который не терпел препарирований собственной души. – Что вам нужно от меня?

\- Вы уверены, что мне что-то нужно? – соврал тот.

\- Всем от меня что-то нужно, - Тони пожал плечами – с этим он давно уже смирился. – Так что, давайте, выкладывайте.

\- Что вы можете рассказать мне о Локи, мистер Старк? – прямо в лоб врезал Президент.

\- Что? – он даже не успел толком удивиться.

\- Расскажите о нем – что он за личность? – и подался вперед, самую малость, показывая заинтересованность.

\- Бог с комплексами, огромным самомнением и больной на всю голову, - хмыкнул Тони.

\- Конкретнее, прошу вас, - и гений понял, что его, действительно попросили. 

\- С самого начала Локи показался мне странным, - поделился он мыслями. – Говорил одно – делал что-то другое. Говорил, что хотел покорить мир, а действовал настолько напоказ, что я – потом уже, правда – решил, что он хотел нашими руками накостылять читаури. А ведь мог свой портал и где-нибудь в другом месте открыть – и проблем бы у нас тогда было куда больше. 

\- Довольно занимательная личность, - хмыкнул Кузнецов. – Что-то еще?

\- Кроме того, что он был бледным, как смерть, дергался, словно боялся расплескать свой мозг, нелогичным и откровенным засранцем? Пожалуй, нет, не хочу.

\- А вот и я, - объявила Сатана, занося в кабинет обещанный обед. – Как по заказу!

\- Поставь и беги - я отсюда слышу, как разрывается телефон, - скомандовал Ярослав. – И спасибо.

\- Приятного аппетита, господа, - улыбнулась она и текучей походкой удалилась.

\- Красивая, - вздохнул Энтони, привычно провожая девушку взглядом.

\- Не то слово, - согласился Ярослав. – Чем и пользуется. На красивую – и собака не гавкнет.

\- Зачем вам Локи – Тор сказал, что его осудили в Асгарде? – Энтони решил не развивать тему красивых дам-с.

\- Да? – деланно удивился Президент. – А вот я доподлинно знаю, что Локи ждет меня в соседней комнатке, - огорошил он Старка.

\- Что, прям-таки, настоящий? – он не мог не язвить, это уже давно въелось в натуру – и не мог показать своих истинных чувств – профессиональная, как говориться, деформация.

\- Ну, по документам он – Олег Леонидович Волков, - высказался Президент. – Ему 39 лет, по профессии – биолог, но сейчас не работает, три недели назад прибыл в Москву из Нерюнгри, там жил почти в лесу - уединенно, близких контактов ни с кем не имел. Занимался выращиванием какой-то сельскохозяйственной фигни, держал двоих псов – кавказскую овчарку – Бэль и дворнягу – Малыша. Был еще старый кот Маршал, но недавно упокоился с миром. Не смотрите так на меня – Волков сам мне это рассказал.

\- С чего бы? И он утверждает, что является богом Асгарда? – не поверил Старк.

\- Да, утверждает, - ответил Кузнецов. – И я ему верю. Потому что то, что знает этот человек, не знает больше никто. Он в подробностях поведал мне об Асгарде и Девятимирье, рассказал о ётунах, ванах, асах, жителях Нидавеллира. Я немного знаю о скандинавской мифологии – читал кое-что в оригинале. Но то, что говорил Волков – иное. Он упомянул планету Ксандар, опустошителей, Империю Крии. Знаете, Энтони, я просто не мог упустить это из виду.

\- А почему он здесь? Ну, в Кремле? – Тони, наконец-то понял, что так его смутило.

\- О, это, вообще, песня, - хохотнул вдруг Ярослав. – Моя дочка возвращалась от друзей – они отдыхали на озере Байкал, потом вместе возвращались на поезде. Страну хотели посмотреть, да и боится Машка летать – в поезде и встретились. Она о вас, Мстителях, - с непередаваемой интонацией выговорил Кузнецов, - всю информацию наизусть выучила - она, вроде бы как, президент вашего фан-клуба. Ну и пристала к Волкову – мол, похож, сил нет! Ей 17 – меры не знает, доставала она его долго, пока тот не сдался и не ляпнул лишнего. Думал, что она от него отстанет! Ну, это не про Марию, - Тони вздрогнул, - она не просто не отстала, а, наоборот. Насколько я понял, Волков не интересовался ни экономикой, ни политикой в течение долгого времени – сказал, что даже телевизора у него в доме не было. И о событиях на Манхэттене он не слышал. 

\- Лжет? – сощурился Старк.

\- Если бы, - хмыкнул Ярослав. – Почти ни в чем – есть свидетельские показания.

\- Тогда я ничего не понимаю, - признался тот. – Если он все время был… там, где был, то как он мог открыть портал?

\- Вот и я думаю, - покивал Кузнецов. – А сюда он пришел вместе с Машкой – я позвал.

\- Когда узнали, что я в Москве, - догадался Старк.

\- Именно, - не стал спорить Президент. – Такова моя ушлая натура. И знаете еще что? Волков утверждает, что живет в России с 1905 года. И у меня нет оснований ему не верить – достоверность его слов я уже проверил.

\- Да у вас тут рекорд! – нарочито радостно воскликнул Тони. – 111 лет – и сам бегает! И бывает же такое!

\- Выходит, что бывает, - согласился Ярослав, не поддержав шутки. – Ну что, поговорим с этим долгожителем? – и поднялся с кресла. 

Энтони Старк усмехнулся в усы и присоединился к хозяину кабинета – ему было до жути интересно, что же хочет от него русский на самом деле, и сколько вообще было правды в его словах.


	4. Часть 3. Обещанное – «хуже» или «Что ж я маленьким не сдох?»

Брок Рамлоу битых полчаса пытался повторить упражнение на координацию за реабилитологом, но у него не получалось. И не потому, что с его восстановленным организмом было что-то не так. Рамлоу было лень – и скучно к тому же. Немолодой мужчина со смешным именем Евлампий очень старался, объясняя упрямому пациенту последовательность движений, их важность для реабилитации и возможные проблемы, если тот не станет их выполнять – Брок не очень успешно делал вид, что старается, про себя продумывая пошаговый план побега. Не то, чтобы он хотел сбежать, просто заняться было больше нечем.

\- Сударь, - вновь обратился к нему Евлампий, чудовищно коверкая и без того несовершенный английский. – Прошу встаньте прямо, уменьшите нагрузку на позвоночник.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот, не сдвинувшись с места. – У меня прямая спина.

\- Я вижу это, мистер Рамлоу, - покивал доктор, тяжело вздыхая. – А теперь повторяйте за мной – и, раз!

\- И, два, - подхватил он, идеально выполняя движение. – Видите, я повторяю.

\- Он еще и издевается, - пробурчал доктор себе под нос, но пациент все же услышал.

\- Если только самую малость, - ответил Брок своему врачемучителю на вполне сносном русском, похлопав честными глазами.

\- А что же вы нас, милейший, в заблуждение-то вводите? - улыбаясь, посетовал доктор Самойлов. – А то я уже и не знаю, какими словами с вами разговаривать, чтобы вы меня поняли. С английским у меня, как вы и сами поняли, не сложилось.

\- Мне скучно. Все, что вы показали, я выполняю без труда, - пожав плечами, Брок уселся на табурет.

\- И все же упражнения бы стоило закончить, - Евлампий махнул на упрямца рукой. – Программа реабилитации и все такое - для вас ведь программу разрабатывали.

\- Скуч-но, - повторил тот, всем видом это активно показывая.

\- А что бы вы предпочли? – поинтересовался доктор, складывая на груди ухоженные руки с идеальными ногтями.

\- Полосу препятствий и пластунов в противники, - признался боец.

\- Ага, - хохотнул Самойлов, а потом переспросил. – Вы это серьезно что ли?! Да мы вас с того света вытащили! Вы хоть знаете, чего нам это стоило?! А вы – препятствия! – взвыл он, заламывая руки.

Брок не выдержал. Он не хотел оскорбить своих спасителей, честное слово. Однако сдержаться было выше его скромных сил – он рассмеялся прямо до слез. Так, вытирая их и периодически похохатывая, боец наблюдал за обиженным доктором – тот насупился и стал похож на обиженного суслика. Почему именно суслика, Рамлоу не знал – похож, и все тут! 

\- Вижу, занятие прошло успешно, - раздался в помещении приятный женский голос. Брок мгновенно изменился в лице – это пришел его личный персональный Ангел. Доктор Александра Королёва. Саша. Как он узнал недавно, именно она настояла на лечении куска мяса, которым он был после Африки. 

\- Так точно, - с нежной, - прости Господи! - улыбкой ответил Рамлоу. Да он сам себя не узнавал!

\- Как вы себя чувствуете? – поинтересовалась она на очень приличном английском – акцент едва ощущался.

\- Давайте говорить на вашем языке, - предложил вдруг боец, игнорируя сердитый взгляд Самойлова. – У меня неплохо выходит.

\- Замечательно, - улыбнулась Александра. – Давайте, мне будет очень приятно.

\- Все, на английском больше не разговариваю, - шутливо козырнул Брок.

\- Евлампий Ильич, вас полковник Грасс искал, - обратилась Саша к коллеге. – Говорит, это по поводу вашего запроса.

\- О, наконец-то! – воскликнул тот, взмахивая руками. – Прошу простить, всего доброго! – и воодушевленно убежал.

\- Важный, наверное, запрос, - едва насмешливо заметил мужчина.

\- У нас не бывает неважных, - как-то невесело усмехнулась Королёва, раскрывая его больничную карту. – Насколько я вижу, вы полностью восстановились – костная ткань, мышечная, мозговая деятельность, рефлексы – все выглядит просто идеально.

\- Никогда себя таким здоровым не чувствовал, - согласился тот. – Как вам удалось? Я ведь помню, что со мной было.

\- Вот об этом-то я и хочу с вами поговорить, мистер Рамлоу, - мгновенно посерьезнела доктор. – Как только у вас восстановилась эпителиальная ткань, мы смогли провести дактилоскопическую экспертизу. И то, что вы сами сообщили нам свое имя, значительно облегчило задачу. Вы находитесь в международном розыске.

\- Есть такое дело, - Брок внутренне напрягся, вспоминая план побега. – Я вам обязан – поэтому и не стал скрывать.

\- Мне поручено сообщить вам…

\- Когда за мной придут? – перебил ее боец.

\- Не сегодня уж точно! – сердито отозвалась Саша. – Вы меня не дослушали. Так вот, Россия никогда не регистрировала в своих реестрах Брока Рамлоу. Он погиб в Лагосе, видимо, там же и похоронен. Вам выдадут паспорт и иные сопутствующие документы. А еще…

\- И что от меня потребуется? – он еще не до конца понимал, что происходит. Ясно было одно – он для чего-то нужен. Снова.

\- Если честно, то я понятия не имею, - призналась Александра. - Я сказала только то, что меня просили передать.

\- Кто просил? – поинтересовался Рамлоу, не надеясь на ответ. 

\- Полковник Раменский, - ответила Саша. – Из ГРУ.

\- Вот как, - кивнул тот. – Интересно.

\- Мне тоже, - улыбнулась вдруг Королёва. – Никто не надеялся, что вы выживите – травмы были ужасными. И теперь, я думаю, никто не знает, что с вами делать.

\- К слову об этом, - спохватился Брок. – Как я выжил? Да еще и от шрамов избавился? Насколько я знаю, это почти невозможно.

\- Экспериментальный препарат, - помолчав пару минут, она ответила. – «Шанс», так его назвали. Он способствовал повышению уровня регенерации за счет… не могу сказать, простите.

\- Неважно, - улыбнулся мужчина. – Я жив. Буду думать, как действовать дальше.

\- Скажите, а вы и вправду работали на ГИДРУ? – этого вопроса Рамлоу не ожидал – он просто выбил почву у него из-под ног.

\- Мне за это платили, - нехотя отозвался он осипшим голосом.

\- Значит – работали, - кивнула Саша.

\- Вы хотите знать что-то еще? Подробности заданий, явки, пароли, связных? – отчего-то горько было на душе и гнусно.

\- Да, и ключ от квартиры, пожалуйста, где девки лежат! – манерно и озлобленно фыркнула девушка, рывком поднимаясь с дивана.

\- Прости! – опомнился он, не давая ей уйти. – Я не хотел обидеть!

\- Мистер Рамлоу, обидеть меня могут только те, кому я это позволю, - отчеканила Саша. – У вас такого права нет – дайте пройти!

\- Не дам, пока вы меня не простите, - заявил тот, бесшабашно улыбаясь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что все будет хорошо – сегодня ему улыбнется удача. – Я виноват, признаю – всю жизнь был дураком, потому что по голове часто били. Теперь поостерегусь. 

\- Да, часть мозгов у вас отросла заново, - ядовито заявила Александра. – Бόльшая часть.

\- Вот видите – на такого как я и обижаться грешно, - воодушевился мужчина. – Как у вас в России говорится – «нет суда на дураков»? 

\- У вас слишком хорошо подвешен язык для простого дурака, - деланно равнодушно бросила Саша. Уходить она почему-то передумала.

\- Я стараюсь, - абсолютно серьезно заявил тот, приминая самый невинный вид из всех возможных. 

\- Вы просто невозможный, - Брок незаметно выдохнул - фух, кажется, пронесло – Ангел опять улыбалась. – У меня есть для вас еще кое-что. Наш Госпиталь является воинской частью, поэтому ваше пребывание здесь не в качестве пациента может вызвать вопросы…

\- Почему? – и подошел на шаг ближе.

\- Потому! – она сердито зыркнула, а у Рамлоу приятно защекотало где-то в животе, будто и впрямь чертовы бабочки порхали! – Вы все время меня сбиваете! Так вот, я в прошлый раз не договорила.

\- Давайте я догадаюсь? – предложил он, приблизившись еще на полшага. – Я остаюсь здесь в качестве обычного солдата, буду числиться в списках личного состава, ходить в наряды, дежурить, да?

\- Э, да, - мужчина любовался ее явным смущением. – Все верно. А как…

\- Все начальники думают одинаково, - хмыкнул он. – Они ведь опасаются, что я сбегу?

\- А вы собираетесь сбегать? – и взглянула ему в глаза снизу вверх – из-под ресниц, изо всех сил стараясь унять шальное сердце.

\- Нет, я не посмею, - выдохнул он и тепло ей улыбнулся. Саша снова смутилась. Невероятно, она, которая, казалось бы, никогда в своей жизни никого не боялась и тем более не смущалась – ведет себя, аки лань трепетная! – Я знаю, что именно вы спасли меня. Я помню вас – увидел ваше лицо, когда очнулся. Я думал, что вы Ангел. Я никогда не видел никого прекраснее.

Саша охнула. Дыхание ее сбилось, на щеках выступил жаркий румянец, а сердце отплясывало лезгинку. В голове была полная и абсолютная пустота – мысли просто испарились. Хотелось смеяться – или плакать, кончики пальцев зудели от желания прикоснуться, а вот ноги, кажется, пустили в пол корни – не оторвать.

\- Я… мне… туда…, - пролепетала она, и замолкла, не в силах больше вспомнить ни одного слова. Да что же такое с ней происходит?! Так ведь не бывает! Не может быть! 

\- Останься, - прошептал мужчина, подходя ближе. – Со мной, - еще шаг. – Прошу.

Подойдя к ней вплотную, Брок и сам не до конца понимал, что происходит – его тянуло, словно магнитом, взгляда отвести не мог от распахнутых карих глаз, которые он не раз видел во сне. Еще чуть-чуть и…

\- Сашенька, тебя Юля искала, - ворвался в кабинет доктор Кравченко. Окинув взглядом смущенных... эм-м-м, молодых людей, он презабавно крякнул и на всякий случай спросил. – Я вам не помешал?

Броку захотелось его убить – расчленить, сжечь и закопать. А все потому, что его Ангел сбежала, пробормотав себе под нос короткое извинение. 

И если Брок Рамлоу рассчитывал, что при следующей их встрече, ситуация в корне изменится, он жестоко ошибся. Потому что судьба, очевидно, повернулась к нему своей широкой богатырской спиной, которая называется по другому. 

И вот облом следовал за обломом - солдат бегал за доктором, а служба все шла. В такой беготне месяц пролетел незаметно.

Руслан Козырев, который еще месяц назад назывался Броком Рамлоу, валялся в казарме, с тоской рассматривая выщербленный потолок. Было тоскливо, жизнь казалась серой и беспросветной, а предстоящее дежурство вызывало острый приступ тошноты. День сегодня не задался с самого утра – его вызвал полковник Грасс на пару с каким-то ФСБ-шником. Поспрашивали – сугубо для проформы, однако все порядочно затянулось – Рус опоздал на обед, за что получил нагоняй от старшего по наряду. Потом в псишке пришлось скручивать особо рьяного больного, которого хотелось прибить, потому как кусался он знатно! Но, видимо, и этого его горькой судьбинушке было мало – дневальные устроили драку. С последствиями. Сразу прибежал дознаватель – а это опросы, и бумажки-бумажки-бумажки. В общем, день сержант Козырев закончил усталым и с больной головой, повторяя про себя, словно мантру: «Ох, маменька, роди меня обратно!».


	5. Часть 4. Знакомство или «Старый друг лучше двух подруг!»

За гигантским столом в мягком кресле расположился Локи. Тони даже вздрогнул – самую малость, настолько он не ожидал. А и впрямь неожиданно – длинные черные волосы забраны в хвост, белая футболка, синие джинсы – хоть и не похож на себя, но с другим таким не перепутаешь, хоть зуб давай! Тогда, пару лет назад асгардский божок был бледен, как смерть и с такими мешками под сумасшедшими глазами, что в пору было звать визажиста, чтобы противник не портил настроение больным и изможденным видом – такого и побеждать-то нечестно! Теперь же Локи, который Олег Волков, был приятного бронзового оттенка с мозолями на руках и улыбкой на тонких губах – нормальной такой вполне человеческой улыбкой. Эта самая довольная улыбка и добила Старка. 

Нет, на самом деле, Энтони Старк не был по природе своей ни жестоким, ни агрессивным, но даже у самого терпеливого из людской породы случаются срывы. Это был один из них. 

Тони, не помня себя, подлетел к Локи, схватил мерзавца за грудки, вытащил из кресла, тряхнул, и с криком: «Ах, ты инопланетная дрянь!» с маха заехал прямо в излишне длинный шнобель.

Локи прожил среди людей больше ста лет. Больше можно сказать, он прожил эти годы не где-то на спокойных и мирных лазурных берегах и не в глубоких пещерах, а в самом центре событий – в самой странной и непредсказуемой стране мира. Разумеется, в долгу он не остался! Теперь Старк сможет сам себе путь освещать – фонарь у него под глазом удался просто шикарный!

Вывернувшись из цепких лапок миллиардера, Олег Волков сначала отскочил подальше, потом вправил сломанный нос, сплюнул кровь на пол и… рассмеялся – смачно так, со вкусом. У Тони зубы заболели от этого звука – настолько сильно он их сжал.

\- Вот так и узнаешь, насколько популярен, - прогнусавил он, все еще придерживая разбитый нос. – Еще раз полезешь – и вся прошлая жизнь покажется тебе раем. Товарищ президент, а товарищ президент, а вы его что, не предупредили на счет меня и моей тонкой душевной организации? – язвить был больно, но по-другому Олег не умел.

\- Предупредил, - фыркнул Ярослав, огибая окровавленного, предположительно, бога. Подхватил телефон, потыкал в кнопки и рявкнул. – Сатана, живо ко мне с аптечкой! 

\- А кровью истекаешь совсем как человек, - с притворной приторной заботой посетовал Старк.

\- Во мне от «божественного» осталось только сомнительное долголетие, - прогундосил Волков. – Звать-то тебя как, любитель подраться?

\- Ты и так знаешь мое имя, - заносчиво отозвался гений. – Наверняка, тебя уже просветили.

\- Я надеялся, что это все шутка, - признался хитрый Олег, а затем уже зло и раздраженно продолжил. – Сейчас вот просматриваю одну папочку интересную – и тихо ужасаюсь. Дуристика какая-то. Одного разморозили, второй – производная от консервной банки, - Старк вспыхнул, но решил промолчать, а потом показать уже ЭТОМУ Локи Железного Человека во плоти, так сказать, - третий – периодически зеленеющий мужик с приступами немотивированной агрессии и склонностью к эксгибиционизму, Эльф Гуд, - на этом прозвище Тони тихо хрюкнул, - рыжая бой-баба, и на сладкое – мой разлюбезный, чрезмерно самостоятельный и упертый братец! Какой умник додумался собрать их в одну команду под началом отмороженной святости? – и Энтони окончательно решил не ровнять прошлого Локи и этого занимательного персонажа Олега Волкова.

\- Циклоп по прозвищу Ник Фьюри, - с удовольствием ответил Старк. – Тебе к доктору не нужно?

\- О, какая забота! – ядовито скривился тот, однако Тони не чувствовал себя виноватым ни капельки. – Обычное мужское развлечение – заживет, как на псяке дворовой. 

\- О, Господи! – взвыла кстати зашедшая Сатана. – Что здесь произошло?! Лежек, ты как? – и подлетела к Локи.

\- Все в полном зер гут, - покивал тот, отмахиваясь от назойливой девушки с перекисью и бинтом в руках. – Дай мне это и беги. Сам справлюсь. И крем тональный дай нашему герою.

\- Но я могла бы…

\- Там телефон разрывается, - напомнил Кузнецов. – Иди.

\- Но я…

\- Я что, сам с собой разговариваю?! – Ярослав повысил голос. – И с каких пор он Лежек? Нет, не отвечай – узнаю, что это ты Машке голову дурью забила, уволю. 

\- И вовсе это не я, - гордо возразила Сатана. – Она сама…

\- Аджаева, а ну брысь! – не выдержал черноглазый Президент и, подождав пока за ней не закроется дверь, тихо добавил. – Наказание господнее – за все грехи мои тяжкие.

\- Что, ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказанным? – выгнул бровь Волков, не зная, что попал не в бровь, а в глаз.

\- Вернемся к нашим делам, - напомнил о себе Тони. – Давай, выкладывай, tovarisch! – и уселся в кресло с видом хозяина положения.

\- Вот так сразу? – ухмыльнулся Ярослав. – Давайте-ка прокатимся до одного места. Не бойтесь, это не далеко – в черте города, - и направился к выходу. 

Олег-Локи переглянулся со Старком - и оба нехотя поплелись следом – один все еще старался унять боль в разбитой сопатке, а второй, с некоторых пор ненавидящий сюрпризы, крутил в руках жидкую пудру. 

Ехали всего час – и вправду недолго. Тони с улыбкой вслушивался в едва слышное урчание мотора президентской машины. То, что она отличается от всего, что ему довелось видеть, гений был уверен почти наверняка – уж слишком машина была обычной. Нарочито обычной. 

\- Эту волгу можно в космос запускать, - догадался его мыслям Кузнецов. – Управлять ей так же сложно, как космическим кораблем.

\- Я бы заглянул ей под капот, - мечтательно отозвался Старк.

\- Из твоих уст это прозвучало пошло, - поддел его Локи.

\- Замолчите оба, - попросил Ярослав, разговаривающий с кем-то по спутниковому телефону. – Мыслей своих не слышу. Продолжай. 

Гений и бог с предвкушением ядовито ухмыльнулись. Тони даже как-то позабыл о том, ЧТО привело его в дикую Русь – все было необычно и ярко. А еще люди! Сатана и Ярослав, который, казалось, был лишен всякой властью порожденной спеси. И, смотря на него, Старк начал вспоминать, что он вообще-то бисексуал. Был. Когда-то. Но потом здраво рассудил, что непредсказуемый русский просто и без затей свернет ему шею, если просечет фишку – поэтому загнал мысль куда подальше. Ради всеобщего блага!

Машина подъехала к какому-то складу. Дверь была опечатала, на ней висел огромный амбарный замок и предупреждение на грязной и рваной бумажке, что в здании ведутся ремонтные работы. 

\- Это шутка? – изумился Старк, брезгливо рассматривая дверь. И очень одинаково усмехнулись Ярослав и Олег – они-то уж точно знали, что если хочешь что-то спрятать, не стоит привлекать к этому внимания – вообще никакого. Если нет любопытства, не будет и любопытных. – Не смешная.

\- А где ты видишь, чтобы мы смеялись? – совершенно серьезно спросил Локи. – Думаю, все кто в курсе уже внутри.

\- Правильно понимаешь, - кивнул Кузнецов, а затем отодвинул дверь в сторону – та и вовсе оказалась сломанной. – Идемте.

\- Все чудесатее и чудесатее, - хохотнул Волков. – Идем, консервная банка повышенной прочности! – и шагнул за Президентом Всея Руси.


	6. Часть 5. «День и ночь стоят на страже патриоты-храбрецы!*» или «Абалдеть!!! И на пенсии мне нет покоя!»

Энтони Старк старался собрать мысли в кучу и, наконец, вспомнить, что же такого произошло вчера – или позавчера? - что сегодня он чувствует себя пыльным прикроватным ковриком. Кажется, он пил. Вместе с Локи, который теперь «Волк», Ярославом, который уже был с какой-то стати «Ромашкой», а не «Кузнецом», как полагал наивный гений и еще одной женщиной. Лица ее он не помнил, поскольку был изрядно навеселе, когда она заявилась на их скромный сабантуй, назначенный в квартире у Кузнецова. Кажется, она говорила что-то о патриотах. Эти разговоры навевали на Старка скуку и раньше, а теперь и вовсе приводили в ярость, поэтому он не особо вслушивался – поддакивал по случаю и без. И пил, разумеется. 

Теперь Энтони расплачивался – тошнотворным привкусом во рту, чудовищной головной болью, ощутимым тремором всех конечностей, скрученными в тугой комок внутренностями и, конечно же, отвратительным настроением. Но тут, как говориться, если тебе плохо сегодня, значит, вчера было хорошо – радуйся этому! 

Квартира была незнакомой. Тони показалось, что пили они не здесь. Логично возник вопрос – а где он, собственно? 

\- О, ты уже очнулся, - раздался знакомый голос от дверного проема – проема, потому что самой двери не было. – А ты крепок для стандартного человека.

\- Эй, без оскорблений, олень северный, - прохрипел Старк. – Ох, мать ма-а-й-а-а, - с ожесточением зевнул он, едва не вывихнув челюсть. – Я, кажется, умер. 

\- Да, ты прав, запашок еще тот, - хохотнул Волк, протягивая гению бутылку с чем-то мутно-зеленым. – Глотни, пропойца! 

\- Я тебя ненавижу – ты просто ужасающе бодр, - пожаловался Тони. – Почему я один должен страдать?

\- Дай моему супер-составу подействовать и будешь не хуже меня, - взбодрил его русский асгардец. – Я хоть и не могу пользоваться своей магией, зато заемной получается манипулировать на «ура». Правда, в довольно-таки ограниченных пределах.

\- Да что ты говоришь! – фальшиво восхитился тот, а затем прислушался к себе. – А ты прав – мне уже лучше. Где душ?

\- Феноменальный наглец! – хохотнул Локи, попутно закатывая глаза. – Иди по коридору до двери, на которой красуется мальчик под тучкой – зубные щетки в ящичке слева, полотенце на крючке. 

\- Хозяйственный какой, - пробурчал Старк, с кряхтением поднимаясь с дивана. – Поблагодарить тебя что ли?

\- Ага, отдельной строкой в бюджете страны, - фыркнул тот. – Иди уже, бла-а-а-ародный.

\- Язва, - улыбнулся гений. – Прям как я. 

\- Сомнительный комплимент, однако приятный, - заявил он, протягивая гостю руку. – Тебе помочь дойти, мой абстинентный друг?

\- Пошел ты! – отпихнул его Тони. – Я, между прочим, еще ого-го!

\- Ага, и еще ого-гее! – в конец расхохотался Олег.

Энтони с удовольствием присоединился к асгардцу, не думая о том, как это вообще выглядит со стороны. За последнее время у него было мало поводов посмеяться, не думать о будущем, и просто о чем-то серьезном – было здорово! 

Завтрак плавно перетек в обед. Оказалось, Волк прекрасно готовит. И за то время, пока сам Старк очухивался после пьянки, он успел не только сварганить классический английский завтрак, но и сварить лучший кофе, который гению доводилось пробовать. А потом бог занялся приготовлением самого мужского блюда – жареного мяса. Тони же сидел рядом, давал ценные советы, за которые на него не раз кышкал Олег, и попивал мутно-зеленую супер-белиберду. Как объяснил сам великий кудесник, этот состав не только снимал алкогольную интоксикацию, но и помогал в общем. Составчик был не просто травяным настоем, но и магическим зельем – Тони был заинтригован.

\- Слушай, а кто к вашему Президенту пришел – дама под сорок с унылым лицом и длиннющими когтями? – вспомнил, наконец, Энтони.

\- О, так ты ее все же помнишь! – и картинно всплеснул руками. – А мне показалось, что тебя свезло раньше.

\- И все же, - он не принял шутки.

\- Ее имя – Лариса Зимородок, - отозвался он. – Не смейся, это не прозвище, а фамилия. Если бы ты не пил так много, то знал бы, что она – глава отдела специальных проектов при Минобороны России. 

\- Она? – скривился Старк. – Тогда понятно, почему она втирала что-то о патриотах. Хотела меня завербовать?

\- Шутки у тебя, - пробурчал Волков. – Она говорила о некой секретной организации «Патриот» и отряде «Защитников»*. Ну, теперь организация частично рассекречена.

\- А я здесь каким боком? – поинтересовался Энтони, скрестив руки на груди. – Я только консультировать по поводу аномалий собрался. Кстати, зрелище было отвратительным - мерзкая дыра в никуда. 

\- А кто, по-твоему, будет мотаться по стране, выискивая эту жуть и ликвидируя последствия? – спросил тот. – Защитники и будут. И я вместе с ними.

\- А тебя-то куда понесло на старости лет? – усмехнулся Старк. – Ведь тебе уж больше ста!*

\- Эка важность - больше ста? Лишь бы кровь была густа!* И мне по факту больше ТЫСЯЧИ ста, - с ядовитой усмешкой добавил Локи. – Но я все равно живу в этом теле – в этом мире, в этой стране. В моей стране, Тони. И я буду ее защищать.

\- А другие страны тебя что, не волнуют? – поддел его гений.

\- Отчего же, волнуют, - вполне серьезно покивал тот. – И я не буду против, если и другие континенты будут считаться Россией. 

\- Ну и запросы у тебя, северный олень! – восхитился Старк. – Мне нравится такой подход – мы определенно поладим! – а затем встрепенулся. – А ты, однако, осведомлен, мой божественный друг.

\- Тони, я здесь вот уже, дай бог памяти, 111 лет, - устало отозвался Локи. – Как думаешь, за это время я мог успеть наладить контакты и связи?

\- Да ты крут, старичок! – плотоядно ухмыльнулся Тони. – И ты имеешь отношение к этой секретно-несекретной организации, да? 

\- Некоторое, - уклончиво ответил тот.

\- Скромняшка, - едко бросил гений. – Значит, будем работать вместе?

\- О, так ты уже согласился! А как же стенания о вербовке? Вдруг я и вправду воспользуюсь своим охрененным красноречием – и… убедю тебя?

\- Чего-чего ты сделаешь? – посмеялся Старк. – Нет такого слова, грамотей!

\- А ты уже стал профессором филологии? После ночи обильных возлияний? Ты, во истину, – гений! – не удержался кудесник. 

\- Не только, а миллиардер, плейбой и филантроп, - с удовольствием повторил Энтони. – А еще – Железный Человек.

\- Видел-видел, - оживленно отозвался тот, а затем слегка изменился в лице и продолжил уже совершенно другим тоном. Он провоцировал. – Все твои и ваши художества. И как, понравилось дерьмо за Мстителями разгребать? - оскалился он.

\- Мы были семьей, - посерьезнел Старк, ощерившись. – Я мог это сделать – и делал!

\- И при этом тебя считают безответственным и самовлюбленным самодуром с комплексом бога и непомерно раздутым эго, - добавил Олег, мерзко растягивая гласные. Он замолк, рассматривая Старка, словно лаборант - мышь, наблюдая за сменой эмоций. Потом заговорил. – Я видел сведения по Альтрону – это было интересно. Однако, несвоевременно. Сейчас уже поздно заниматься превентивными мерами.

\- И как много ты знаешь? – напрягся Тони. Альтрон был его незаживающей раной – виной, которую он хотел искупить. 

\- Достаточно, чтобы не судить, - отозвался Волков, и словно бы к чему-то прислушался. – На мой взгляд, твоей единственной ошибкой было то, что ты не имел достаточной информации о Камнях Бесконечности. Если бы знал – либо вообще не полез в это дело, либо более детально проработал концепцию контроля. А идея – хороша, - похвалил он.

\- Погибли люди, - глухо проскрипел Энтони, с ненавистью вглядываясь в зеленые глаза.

\- Люди везде гибнут, - возразил кудесник, подходя на полшага. – И как бы цинично и, пардон, бесчеловечно это не прозвучало, но ты не можешь взять на себя все беды Земли. Даже я не могу – хоть я и бог, как будто. Исходи из реальности – люди умерли, и этого не изменить. Пройдет время – родятся новые. И есть ма-а-а-аленькая вероятность, что они будут лучше тех, что были. Поверь, я долго живу – так и будет.

\- Я виноват, - и он все же позволил себя на миг склонить голову.

\- Виноват, кто же спорит? - с энтузиазмом согласился асгардец. Тони же озлобленно вскинулся. – Прими это и живи дальше. Ты ведь не можешь вернуть мертвых – зато ты помогаешь живым. Я проглядел твое досье – много тратишь на благотворительность. Не замаливай грехи – а действуй. А если кто скажет, что ты, мол, неправ – пошли к черту. 

\- Как у тебя все просто, - горько выдохнул Старк. Но где-то внутри, там где стонало и кровоточило обожжённое сердце, что-то шевельнулось, и понемногу начала утихать ноющая боль. 

\- Послушай меня, Энтони Эдвард Старк, - заговорил Локи. И голос его внезапно обрел силу и твердость, казалось, он проникает в самое нутро, ввинчивается в мозг, оставляя несмываемые следы. – Послушай внимательно. Человек всегда, ВСЕГДА выбирает для себя сам. И именно этот выбор считает истиной. НО! Не всегда он готов встретиться с последствиями своего выбора. Я видел, чем ты был и кем в итоге стал. ЭТО – только ТВОЙ выбор. Ты выбрал борьбу – с собой, с врагами, с друзьями. Ты выбрал действие, а не прозябание, хоть мог и не делать этого, не так ли? Мог просто жить – наслаждаться отличной выпивкой, доступными женщинами и дорогими удовольствиями. У тебя был шанс оставить все, как было – ты бы гораздо больше заработал, если бы не отказался производить оружие. 

\- Я не пойму, к чему ты все это говоришь, - признался Старк, с удивлением рассматривая странное существо. – Все это я и так знаю.

\- Знаешь, - согласился Локи. – Но не веришь в это. Винá, которую ты на себя возложил, застит тебе глаза. Она – словно камень, который тянет тебя на дно. Нет, совесть, это хорошо, кто ж спорит. Однако, не стоит виной упиваться – никому от этого лучше не станет. Был твой Альтрон. Был! Но его больше нет – и не стоит мусолить это дольше положенного. Мертвых оплакали – а живым нужно жить. И если ты сейчас опустишь руки, ЭТО, а не Альтрон, станет тем самым твоим поражением, которое сотрет ВСЕ твои прежние победы, Тони! Все, чего ты добился, выбрав путь служения людям, обесценится. Скажут, поигрался Энтони Старк в Железного Человека, а потом устал и все бросил. Твоих Мстителей больше нет, - Тони затравленно дернулся, но промолчал. – И в прежней форме их больше не будет. Ты можешь спустить все на тормозах, а можешь вновь начать действовать. Помочь оставить задел для тех, кто придет нам на смену. Потому что война никогда не закончится – в той или иной форме, она будет всегда.

\- Ты – бог!!! - сумасшедше-горько и ядовито-яростно выдохнул Старк - сердце его билось в агонии, кровь несла по жилам раскаленный металл. Яд выплескивался сквозь поры. – Думаешь, что все знаешь! Думаешь, самый умный! 

\- Не умный, Тони, опытный, - поправил он, становясь напротив. 

И тут Энтони увидел. Асгардец вновь стал другим. Но теперь это был не приятный молодой человек лет тридцати, а существо настолько древнее, что страшно становилось. Зеленые глаза бога выцвели и поблекли, взгляд был усталым и безразличным – на Тони Старка смотрела Вечность. Толстые противные мурашки поползли по спине вверх - волосы на затылке зашевелились, а кожа зудела. Перемена была незаметной на первый взгляд, но несомненной и неоспоримой. Много тоски было в этом взгляде, много потерь, а еще Старк видел силу. Именно эта сила вздымает людей с колен, заставляя раз за разом подниматься после ударов, тогда, когда, казалось бы, бороться уже бессмысленно. Локи падал. И поднимался, гнулся, как стальной прут, но не сломался. Тони был восхищен.

\- Давай оставим это на потом, - попросил он, понимая, что увидел на сегодня слишком много. – Ты говорил о Защитниках.

\- Ну, они относятся к войскам специального назначения, - охотно ответил Олег, вмиг перестав быть богом. – Страна у нас большая – всякие люди попадаются. С теми, кто изъявляет желание послужить Родине, в спецотряде заключают контракт. Они числятся в войсках Минобороны, им, как и всем остальным начисляется денежное довольствие плюс надбавки там всякие, жилье выделяют служебное, премиальные. В общем – за все платит государство. Ребят тренируют, помогают с контролем и развитием способностей. 

\- Сказка, - фыркнул гений. – Смешная.

\- Не скажи, - возразил тот. – Разумеется, не все у них гладко. Это естественно. И конфликты бывают, и недопонимания. Всё бывает. Но командиры у Защитников всегда были те, кто и сам прошел эту школу – других никто слушать не станет. Организация «Патриот» обладает изрядной долей автономности, вплоть до выбора целей. О них до последнего времени знали лишь трое: я, Лариса и маршал Армии Черногорский. 

\- А Ярослав? – заинтересовался Старк.

\- Узнал месяц назад. Когда я вернулся из своего продолжительного отпуска, - ядовито закончил Волк. 

\- Слушай, а зачем вам я? Вы ведь и сами можете во всем разобраться, - спросил он, внимательно следя за реакцией Олега.

\- Аномалии появляются по всему миру, - терпеливо ответил тот. – Защитники будут действовать только на территории России и ряда стран, которые подписали с нами договор. Остальное – по мере возможности. Не думаю, что ты вдруг воспылаешь пламенной любовию к стольному граду Москве и Руси в общем - и решишь остаться здесь. 

\- То есть, вы делитесь информацией только со мной? – удивился Старк. – Как мило!

\- Еще бы! Не просто мило, а дружелюбно! – поправил он. – Ты помогаешь нам, а мы – тебе. Я ведь по глазам вижу, что ты уже примерил на себя роль борца с Неизведанным.

\- Фу, как пошло это прозвучало! - скривился Тони. – Но отчасти ты прав – я не могу оставить все, как есть. Работаем, северный олень!

\- В таком случае, припишем тебя к ОБР* «Защитники» в качестве…

\- Консультантом не буду – это мы уже проходили, - влез Старк. – Ничем хорошим не кончилось.

\- Ладно, - легко согласился Волк. – Будешь волонтером.

\- ЧТО?! – взвыл гений. – Я?! Добровольцем?! Я?!!!

\- Представляешь, какой это широкий жест – особенно для общественности! – поддел его Локи. – Поступишь, как настоящий филантроп! 

\- А я до этого был поддельным филантропом! – он всплеснул руками, смахнул со стола кружку с зеленым чаем, просыпал соль и опрокинул сахар в тарелку с мясом.

\- Ты – не гений!!! – зашипел взбешенный Волк. – Ты – вредитель народного хозяйства!!! И после этого даже не думай, что ты отвертишься от Защитников! Я тебя туда ЛИЧНО приволоку, и попрошу Тараса тебя по спецподготовке погонять! А то обрюзг, зарос, сопли тут на кулак мотаешь! Вот побегаешь по плацу в полной выкладке – узнаешь, что такое настоящее счастье!

\- Я что, испугаться должен? – улыбнулся Тони. – Прости, может, закажем шаурмы? 

\- Извращенец, - вздохнул Олег. – Шаурмы ему! Знаешь, если бы у твоей печени были руки, она бы лично удушила твое горло*. 

\- Ценное замечание, - кивнул тот. – Знаешь, а ведь я, действительно, собрался, как бы это сказать, на пенсию. Не смотри так – я уже передумал! 

Воскресенье прошло относительно спокойно – Энтони полностью оправился от последствий субботней вакханалии, преображений русско-асгардского долгожителя и даже немного отдохнул, душой. Вопреки всему, с Локи было приятно общаться, словно они были знакомы уже много-много лет – они оба язвили напропалую и знали, что ни один из них не будет в обиде. Тони радовался ощущению свободы – он мог быть собой, не следить за своим ядовитым языком, не играть на публику. Всего полдня свободы. Завтрашний день представлялся ему неимоверно далеким и, пожалуй, ненужным – и так было хорошо. Однако, Волк смог разбудить его любопытство и азарт исследователя – то, что сам он долго и вполне успешно загонял в самую глубь своего естества. Он чувствовал, как Тони Старк – настоящий, возрождается, подобно фениксу. Он больше не будет подстраиваться ни под кого, будет решать сам – и отвечать сам. У него есть на это право. И Тони верил, что сможет, справится, выстоит. У Старка возникло иррациональное чувство, будто у него за спиной выросла стена, которая прикрывает его от ударов и расступится, принимая и защищая, если потребуется. 

А, может, он просто слишком устал – вот и разыгралось чересчур живое воображение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * «День и ночь стоят на страже патриоты-храбрецы!» - слова из песни «Бой у озера Хасан»;  
> * «Ведь тебе уж больше ста!» - «Эка важность - больше ста? Лишь бы кровь была густа!» - Л. Филатов - "Про Федота-стрельца";  
> * ОБР – отряд быстрого реагирования  
> * В феврале 2017 выходит наше кино «Защитники» - каюсь, грешна, скомуниздила название и идею:) НО. К будущему фильму ГГ никакого отношения не имеют.  
> * про печень и горло – это я у М. Задорнова услышала


	7. Часть 6. «Люди встречаются, люди влюбляются…*» или «Старые все знакомцы»

Брок, который теперь был Русланом, блаженствовал. А все потому, что наконец-то смог поговорить с Сашей по душам. Он признался в своих чувствах, и ему ответили взаимностью! Это было чудом! Неужели ему нужно было умереть, чтобы найти свое счастье? Впрочем, за такое счастье и жизни не жалко!

\- Козырев! Опять спишь на посту! – рявкнул над ухом ненавистный голос старшего по наряду прапорщика Заболотного. – Говорил же, что любовь – это блажь, закрывающая глаза на реальность. Кстати, тебя срочно к начальнику – бегом!

\- Да бегу, я, бегу! – пробурчал тот, борясь с желанием удавить приставучую прилипалу и вообще редкую редиску по словам сержанта Демина. – И я не спал! «Ну и спал! Ну и что? А чем еще заняться в этом сонном царстве?».

\- Разговорчики! – взвизгнул tovarisch прапорщик, а Брок, лестно вспомнив Тони Старка, с явным удовольствием закатил глаза. Еще во времена бытности «Страйка», он как-то услышал от святого Роджерса, что его просто по диагонали перекашивает от этой самой старковской привычки – красочно закатывать глаза. И сейчас его улыбнуло – он начал понимать несносного гения.

Зря он поминал Старка всуе. Зря! Железный Человек сидел на любимом диване полковника Вольдемара Грасса с видом недовольного рабовладельца. И если бы только это! Но судьба не была милостива к Броку сегодня – она нагло смеялась ему в лицо зелеными глазами асгардского бога Локи. Вот бывает же так, а? Не мир, а большая деревня – все, бляха муха, всех знают!

\- Сержант Козырев по вашему… - начал было Брок, но его жестом остановила какая-то худосочная дамочка с лошадиной… весьма скорбным лицом.

\- Отставить, сержант, - коротко бросила она, кивком указала на свободный стул и заговорила на родном ему английском. – Присаживайтесь, мистер Рамлоу.

\- Мисс, - кивнул тот. – Джентльмены, - Брок умел быть вежливым – и даже милым, когда нужно, хоть и терпеть этого не мог. – Чем обязан?

\- Мама, что здесь происходит?! – в кабинет вихрем ворвалась Александра Королева – карие глаза сверкали, как сердитые звезды, волосы чуть растрепались, лицо раскраснелось – у Рамлоу сердце кувыркнулось и забилось где-то у горла. – Руслан, как ты?

\- А тебе что здесь нужно?! – лошадиное лицо некрасиво пошлό пятнами. – Кругом! И марш отсюда!

\- Щас! Уже бегу, теряя свое кружевное нижнее белье! – заявила девица, уперев руки в бока. Старк наслаждался картинкой, Локи недовольно поморщился, а Рамлоу… влюбленно пускал слюни. Фигурально. – Почему ты вечно лезешь в мои дела?! 

\- Я лезу в твои дела?! – разошлась дама. – Я сейчас так полезу в твои дела, что очнешься только на Камчатке – алкашей от перепелов откачивая! Тебе заняться больше нечем?! 

\- Здесь Руслан – и мои дела, разумеется, тоже здесь! – заявила Саша, демонстративно усаживаясь между Волковым и Старком. – Ты продолжай, а я послушаю! 

\- Паршивка малолетняя, - и Лариса Зимородок все же улыбнулась, чем вызвала явное брожение умов мужской части присутствующих. – Ладно, оставайся. Вернемся к тому, на чем нас так некрасиво прервали. Мистер Рамлоу, прошу, поведайте нам, как вы видите свое будущее – в свете всех минувших событий, - и плотоядно оскалилась.

\- Учитывать то, что я нахожусь в международном розыске, мисс? – Броку немного поплохело, поскольку он явно не так представлял себе знакомство с матерью своего Ангела, поэтому хотелось хоть как-то реабилитироваться.

\- Не стоит, - усмехнулась она. – Не берите во внимание такую мелочь, - Брок от ее тона покрылся едва ли не холодным пόтом – вот так повезло с будущими родственниками!

\- Я вижу себя Русланом Корызевым, - просто отрапортовал Рамлоу. – А там – куда страна пошлет.

\- Не обольщайся, страна может послать далеко и надолго, - хмыкнул Локи. - Но твой энтузиазм мне по душе. А тебе, Лариса?

\- Ну, он, по крайней мере, не тот самовлюбленный мозгляк, - пожала плечами дама, искоса поглядев на дочь. – Как его звали? Андрей, кажется, да?

\- Какой Андрей? – мгновенно сориентировался Брок.

\- Мама! Ты опять лезешь не в свои дела! – возмутилась Саша. - Андрей давно в прошлом! – а Старк все наслаждался.

\- Забыли, - отмахнулась та. – Прости, Володя, мы тут балаган устроили, - обратилась она к полковнику Грассу.

\- Где вы двое – там всегда цирк, - философски заметил тот. – А ты не вскакивай, сержант. И на вопросы отвечай – максимально честно.

\- Так точно! – Рамлоу не сдержал улыбки и все же вытянулся, щелкнув каблуками.

\- Позер, - пробурчала Зимородок. – А теперь – серьезно. Ты знаешь, что на тебе мы испытывали новый препарат, так? 

\- «Шанс», - кивнул тот.

\- Пока ты находился здесь, мы отслеживали состояние твоего организма, - начала дама. – Есть некоторые побочные эффекты. 

\- У меня ничего лишнего не вырастет? – не удержался Брок.

\- Рога, - недовольно фыркнула Лариса. – Будет чем от интерполовцев отбиваться. 

\- Осознал – молчу! – покивал сержант, послушно складывая руки на коленях, как пай-мальчик.

\- «Шанс» не только вернул организм в состояние нормы, но и кое-чему поспособствовал. Сила, скорость реакций, выносливость – эти показатели повысились на несколько пунктов. Хронологически тебе 48 лет, биологически – 32. Думаю, ты уже заметил, что в темноте видишь не хуже, чем днем? Отлично! Тест, который был проведен на прошлой неделе, показал, что твоя память стала почти абсолютной, повысился уровень аналитических способностей. Возможно, это еще не все, - закончила дама, внимательно разглядывая солдата.

\- Вы хотите запихнуть меня в лабораторию? – слишком спокойно вопросил Рамлоу, заметив, как при этом подобрались Старк и Грасс. А вот асгардец был спокоен. 

\- Нет, мы хотим, чтобы ты прекратил ваньку валять и занялся тем, что умеешь, - отбрила Лариса. 

\- И в каком качестве? – Брок очень ждал подвоха, очень! Тогда картина его мира осталась бы целой – ибо начальство – всегда говнюки! 

\- Пока в рядовом, - хохотнула вдруг Зимиродок. – У меня ПОКА нет причин ставить тебя командиром отряда.

\- Какого отряда? – ему было интересно, как и всем присутствующим – не часто они становились свидетелями подобного разговора. Особенно волновалась Саша – знала ведь, что ее мать выкинет что-нибудь эдакое, знала! И все равно не смогла промолчать, когда так основательно и по самые уши влюбилась в собственного пациента. 

\- Есть отряд, в котором мы собрали бойцов со способностями – своего рода элита элит, - охотно пояснила дама. – Командир – вот он, - и кивнула на Локи. – Полковник Волков Олег Леонидович. 

«Полковник, сука! – мысленно взвыл Старк. – А мне ни полслова! Отомщу! Не зря же я Мститель?».

\- Ептыть*, - только и выговорил Рамлоу. От кого-то он слышал, что это – не сквернословие. Он мог сказать что-то другое, но ни одно другое слово не отражало и сотой доли тех чувств, что теснились в груди бывалого солдата.

\- Наш человек, - тут же расплылся в широченной улыбке полковник Грасс. – Волк, принимай его, не пожалеешь!

 

***

\- Так дела не делаются, - пожаловался Старк непонятно кому. – Устроили представление, забрали бывшего командира «Страйк», который, на минуточку - работал на Гидру, пару дам-с, оставили какую-то бумажку – и отчалили! 

\- Вы правы, мистер Старк, - отозвалась одна из дам-с - Зимородок, по-змеиному растягивая слова. – Все именно так. Вы забыли добавить, что мы все порядочно приняли на грудь – и только потом упорхнули. Вас что-то смущает?

\- Это какой-то хаос, - признался Тони, а затем искренне улыбнулся. – Мне нравится! И зовите меня по имени, прошу вас! 

\- В ответ на взаимную любезность - Лариса, - холодно ответила та, а затем повернулась к Рамлоу и добавила с нехорошей такой ухмылочкой. – А вас, сударь, боюсь, ждет нелегкое испытание. Волк не станет скрывать, что вы работали на фашистских последышей. Сами понимаете, что вас ждет, если не покажете себя с лучшей стороны.

\- Я справлюсь, - просто ответил Брок. – На какое имя будут документы?

\- Руслана Козырева, - вместо Зимородок ответил Олег. – Если уж к тебе прикипело это имя. Но ты уж не обессудь – гонять тебя будут нещадно. Тебя ведь не просто так к Защитникам приписали – у нас людей не хватает. Старка, вон, тоже – в качестве добровольно-безвозмездной рабсилы. 

\- Я – мозг, Бэмби, - не остался в долгу Энтони. – И на счет безвозмездной - ты погорячился. 

\- Почему ты так страстно стремишься отнести меня к парнокопытным млекопитающим? Я ведь и обидеться могу, – вполне искренне недоумевал Локи. – Тоша, за что?! – возопил Волков, заламывая руки, хоть и было тесновато в армейском УАЗе. Ну а за рулем этого делать вообще не стоило. 

Старк никогда не лез за словом в карман, а вот сейчас немного завис. Для лично встречавшегося с тем, кто называл себя богом Асгарда, ходил в коже и зелени, вышвыривал людей в окна и неадекватно злил Халка – этот Локи-Олег вызывал легкую контузию. 

\- А у тебя шлем есть? – спросил, наконец, Тони. – Ну, такой, блестящий, золотой и с рогами? 

\- А, вот в чем дело! – догадался Волков. – Значит тот гад, что меня изображал, еще и доспехи мои спер, гнида! – и ударил кулаком по рулю. – Найду – лично освежую! А ты, Тошенька, мне поможешь! – и обернулся, поймав слегка ошарашенный взгляд гения. – Как только мой разлюбезный брат соизволит изволить явить себя Мидгарду, ты дай мне знать, идет? – от такой каледоскопичной смены настроения обычно спокойного Волка, Тони внутренне обомлел – на вопрос он просто кивнул. Впрочем, и этого русскому асгардцу было достаточно.

 

***

 

Руслан чувствовал себя не то чтобы не слишком комфортно, но и удовольствия от поездки получать не удавалось. А все потому, что его усадили между его Ангелом и матерью Ангела. Это была наглядная картинка к фразе – «Между ангелом и бесом». Его правый бок, казалось, уже онемел - солдат старался лишний раз к дам-с не прикасаться, настолько у Сашиной маменьки было холодное и неприступное выражение на некрасивом лице. И как у нее могли родиться прекрасная Саша и не менее приятная Юля? 

Глядя, как пикируются Старк и Локи, Брок испытал странное чувство, будто он попал в совершенно другой мир – сумасшедший, непонятный, яркий и весьма привлекательный. И возвращаться в свои серые пустоши он не хотел. Для себя он решил все уже давно – он будет изо всех сил держаться за тот шанс, что подарила ему жизнь – за Александру. Остальное – что бы то ни было, потеряло всякую прелесть. Не волновали теперь ни слова Пирса, ни идеи Гидры, ни деньги – к слову, весьма неплохие. Мир солдата встал с ног на голову – и ему понравилось! И теперь единственной константой стало будущее – то, которое он сможет построить. А ведь сможет!

\- Мам, куда мы? – подала голос Саша, плотнее прижимаясь к Руслану, а тот лишь ободряюще стиснул тонкие пальчики.

\- До военного аэропорта, - отозвалась Зимородок. – А оттуда на базу – лететь где-то час. Юлия уже там – с вещами и документами.

\- Она останется? – с надеждой выдохнула Саша.

\- Разумеется, она ведь глава аналитического отдела, - уведомила Лариса. – Со вчерашнего дня. 

\- Ты недоговариваешь, - заметила дочь. – Что еще плохого случилось?

\- Не будь Зеленым*, - поморщилась дама. – Я все расскажу в свое время! 

Машина остановилась, Олег показывал документы на КПП, о чем-то поспрашивал постового, перекинулся с ним парой шуток – впереди одиноко стояло здания военного аэропорта – маленькое, серенькое и убогое. Снаружи. Внутри же картина была иной. Для маскировки, заметила Зимородок – то ли в шутку, то ли нет. Смеяться никто не посмел – уж больно взгляд у дам-с был серьезный. 

\- Ладно, все на борт, - скомандовала она. – Ах, да, Тони. Твои вещи уже на базе – я отправила за ними моего ассистента. Уверена, ты будешь рад своему железу!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * слова из песни «Люди встречаются»  
> * Ептыть – это вообще-то стих http://orgius.ru/txt/eptit.html   
> * Зеленый – механик-пессимист из книг К. Булычева про Алису


	8. Часть 7. «Люди, ё-моё, вы сошли с ума!*» или «К слову о широте русской души и ее же непостижимости»

База оказалась весьма и весьма… непрезентабельной. И снова только снаружи. Казалось, русские хотят создать ощущение, что все вокруг запущено до «не могу» - и у них, надо сказать, получалось. И что же увидели Тони и Брок? КПП с жиденьким и местами дырявым забором, здания казармы, госпиталя и штаба, отчего-то конюшню, крохотный аэродром, пару сельхоз кукурузников на нем, несколько обшарпанных машин и… все. Тони не успел даже возмутиться, как их всех повели внутрь. Вот тут-то он и ахнул – подземный бункер и полигон были выстроены по последнему слову техники – кое-какие новинки Старк и сам видел впервые. Это было то самое, что русские никогда не показывали чужим. Как Тополь-М. У гения аж руки зачесались!

\- Знакомиться с личным составом будем позже – на вечернем построении, - Локи тоже изменился – осанка и взгляд, который теперь забирался под кожу, высвечивая нутро. Неприятно. – Идемте, я провожу вас по комнатам.

Как оказалось, для каждого Защитника была оборудована специальная комната, которую каждый из них обустраивал, как хотел. В разумных пределах.

\- А где все? – подал голос Рамлоу, не отпускавший руки Саши.

\- Кто на заданиях, кто на тренировках, кто на учебе – заняты, в общем, - отозвалась Зимородок, задумалась, а потом нехотя добавила, сверля дочь нечитаемым взглядом. – Это, конечно, против правил, но вы со своим… Русланом будете жить в одной комнате. Но без фанатизма, ясно?!

\- Так точно! – Брок расплылся в радостной лыбе. – Есть, без фанатизма!

\- Шут, - пробурчала дама. – Идите уже – не мозольте глаза. Пока я не передумала.

\- Лариса, ты говорила, что мои вещи уже доставили, - напомнил Старк. – Хотелось бы получить их.

\- Идем, - кивнула та. – А потом, я думаю, тебе стоит связаться со своими людьми – чтобы не потеряли тебя и не забили тревогу.

\- Дельная мысль, - кивнул тот. – Позвоню Пеппер, она все уладит.

\- А когда закончишь – зайди ко мне, - продолжила Зимородок. – Есть у меня, что тебе рассказать. 

Старк посерьезнел – а в воздухе запахло тайной. Что могла знать эта русская? По ее лицу и не поймешь – словно вырезано изо льда, а глаза – вообще жуть! 

\- Ужин при свечах – лучшее завершение дня, - фальшиво улыбнулся Энтони. – Буду отсчитывать минуты, прекрасная мисс, - и поклонился.

Зимородок посмотрела на гения, слегка приподняв бровь, а тот отчего-то смутился. В этом взгляде было нечто такое, отчего Тони почувствовал себя нашкодившим мальчишкой – стало стыдно.

\- Лежек, до завтра, - коротко бросила Лариса, круто разворачиваясь. – Приятного вечера! И насладитесь им, Тони, потому что это последний ваш спокойный вечер, - и ушла.

\- А она любит оставлять последнее слово за собой, да? – через силу усмехнулся Старк. – Я так и подумал, - а затем обернулся к Рамлоу. – А с тобой, солдатик, мы еще перетрем – на счет Гидры, - и тоже отчалил.

\- У всех нервы – у одного меня нервов нет, - пожаловался Олег. – Ладно – идите отдыхать. Лариса права – завтра будет ни до чего. Ах, да! Построение в 18.00 – не опаздывайте!

 

***

 

Тони сидел напротив Ларисы и нервничал – та смотрела на него внимательно, словно старалась что-то разглядеть в глубине его души. 

\- Зачем я здесь? – спросил Старк, закладывая ногу на ногу и стараясь избавиться от жуткого ощущения.

\- За надом, - отрезала та. – Смотри, - и развернула к нему экран. – Ты помнишь их? 

Он смотрел на двух прелестных девушек-близняшек – блондинок с серыми глазами. Тони помнил. Ему было 18, он был молод и циничен, а еще самовлюблен до предела. Эти двое повстречались ему на каком-то приеме – и предложили провести ночь вместе. Это было незабываемо! К его глубокому сожалению, больше он с Татьяной и Ольгой так и не встретился. К чему Зимородок вспомнила о них?

\- Это мои подруги, - заговорила та, а Старк мысленно застонал. – Сестры Королевы, дочери генерала Афанасия Королева. Они умерли 26 лет назад – родами. 

\- Соболезную, - только и отозвался Энтони.

\- Дослушай, - укорила его дама. – Ты переспал с ними обеими, когда тебе было 18.

\- И что? – как можно наглее поинтересовался тот. – Это ведь не запрещено.

\- Не запрещено, - кивнула она. – Так вот - они обе от тебя забеременели, - у Старка случился ступор, он не знал, что ответить – потому что это было… Нет, словами такое выразить не получится! А Зимородок тем временем продолжила. – У них родились дочери – у Тани – Саша, а у Оли – Юля. В один и тот же день с разницей в пару часов. Я воспитывала их с рождения. Тогда, в Лос-Анджелесе, они решили, что не хотят выходить замуж за тех, кого им выбрал отец – и я отпустила их, прикрыла. Они были особенными, Тони. Им не нужны были разные мужчины – и они выбрали тебя. Жаль, что генерал отказывался это понимать. Он забрал их домой, а через месяц погиб. 

\- Я не понимаю… 

\- Дослушай, - повторила она. – Я не знала, КТО биологический отец девочек – Таня и Оля молчали. Они лишь показали мне смазанное фото, иначе бы ты узнал о них раньше. 

\- Как ты узнала это сейчас? – тело его закаменело, лишь губы шевелились на бледном лице.

\- Увидела, - отозвалась та. – Я ведь не зря – Глава Отдела специальных проектов. Я – паранорм, могу видеть не так, как видят все остальные. Я просто УВИДЕЛА тебя в своих дочерях. Я запросила твои медицинские данные – и провела сравнительный анализ. Хотя, на мой взгляд, это было лишнее – я ВИЖУ, что ты – их отец, Тони. Вы похожи! – и обреченно замолчала – ждала решения Старка.

А Тони не знал, что ответить. В свои 45 лет* он даже задуматься боялся о детях! Его жизнь была чересчур насыщенной и страшной. А здесь – такое! И что же делать?!

\- А… они знают? – почему-то шепотом поинтересовался Энтони.

\- Они точно знают, что я им не родная, - ответила дама. – Но на счет отца – я умалчивала. Потому что не знала имени. Я расскажу им завтра.

\- Что?! – он вскочил с места. – Как – завтра?

\- Я не буду врать своим дочерям, - спокойно заявила она. – И тебе не советую. Ложь разрушает все – тебе ли не знать? 

\- Это удар ниже пояса, - осип Тони. – И как много ты знаешь?

\- Только то, что вижу в тебе, - нехотя отозвалась Лариса. – Много боли. 

\- Не хочешь предложить мне поговорить об этом? – ядовито выплюнул Старк, зло сощурившись.

\- Нет, - отрезала та. – Ты не готов ни говорить, ни слушать. Тебе сейчас лучше пойти к себе – и поспать, - и демонстративно поднялась с дивана, открывая входную дверь. - Всего доброго.

\- Не захлебнись собственной непогрешимостью, - от души пожелал ей Старк. – Я буду присутствовать при разговоре.

\- После – будешь, - кивнула та. – Но узнают они все от меня! А теперь – уходи. Мне нужно подготовиться – завтра я перестану быть для них единственной... – и помахала рукой, видимо, не хотела выдавать себя. 

Но Энтони все же заметил их – слезы. И молча вышел, претворив за собой дверь. 

 

***

 

Что можно было сказать о специальном отряде? Много всего – и нецензурного. Субординация хромала на обе ноги, дисциплина тоже была калечной и болезной, но Волкова, казалось, это даже забавляет. Его заместитель, тот, кто рулил в отсутствии Волка, лысый здоровяк по имени Тарас, грозно зыркнув на кривой строй, скомандовал разминку. Старшим назначили Дмитрия Смирнова – с нашивками лейтенанта. И поехало! И понеслось! 

Тренировка – это особый вид садизма, свойственный только начальству. Тяжело или некомфортно Рамлоу не было – его обновленное тело легко справлялось с самыми разными нагрузками. Тело пело, чувствуя свою силу – однако, всему есть предел! Одно дело, когда ты тренируешься в свое удовольствие – и совершенно другое, когда нагружают сверх на несколько порядков! Сразу чувствуешь себя помесью амебы с ишаком – руки и ноги отваливаются, но ты ТАЩИШЬ свою бренную тушку, ибо любимый командир отдал приказ. Честное слово, Брок уже успел забыть, что такое физ.подготовка. А ночные марш-броски! А ночные марш-броски в противогазах!! А ночные марш-броски в противогазах и полном обмундировании!!! Это мечта, счастье ни с чем несравнимое! У Рамлоу едва хватало сил доползать до комнаты, целовать жену и бревном падать на кровать.

О, кстати о свадьбе! И как это было упущено из виду, уму непостижимо?!  
А было все так!

Через день после прибытия Брок Рамлоу, как ни в чем ни бывало, зашел в их с Сашей комнату. Первый день тренировок прошел отлично, настроение было красочным, а планы – генеральскими. Однако, им не суждено было сбыться. За столиком сидел Его Величество Тони Старк своей безупречно улыбающейся персоной. Гений заложил ногу на ногу и с удовольствием потягивал чай их кружки самого Рамлоу. Этот факт неприятно кольнул. 

Саша сидела на кровати, задумчиво крутила в руках планшет, прикусив пухлые губки. Ощущение гадости возросло. 

\- Присаживайся, - с акульей улыбкой протянул Старк. – Поговорим, как взрослые люди.

\- Привет, - только и кивнул Брок. – О чем будем говорить?

\- О твоих матримониальных планах в отношении моей дочери, - невозмутимо заявил тот.

\- Не понял, - опешил солдат, присаживаясь напротив Старка. – У тебя разве есть дети?

\- До вчерашнего дня я и сам об этом не знал, - охотно пояснил Тони. – Оказывается, в свои нежные 19 лет я умудрился стать отцом, но мне об этом не сообщили по ряду причин, которые я нашел удовлетворительными. 

\- А я здесь при чем? – еще больше удивился Рамлоу, искоса поглядывая на Сашу, но та прятала глаза.

\- Давай-ка по порядку, - смилостивился гений. – Настоящие матери Саши и Юлии – девушки, с которыми я… был близок в 18 лет. И узнал об этом только сейчас - от Зимородок. Теперь понимаешь?

\- То-о-о-о есть, - протянул Брок. – Ты хочешь сказать, что… Саша – твоя дочь? – и солдату в этот миг сильно поплохело.

\- И Юлия, - кивнул Тони, с явным удовольствием разглядывая вытянувшуюся морду лица будущего - фу-фу-фу - зятя. 

Всю предыдущую ночь Энтони Старк не сомкнул глаз. Он думал - что для него не ново, конечно. И мысли его носили несвойственный ему характер. Странно и непривычно было ощущать себя отцом. Нет, в последние лет несколько Тони задумывался о детях, но как-то вяло – слишком много было иных проблем. А сейчас известие Зимородок в корне изменило… все! Это под чистую выбивало из колеи, вносило разброд в стройные и упорядоченные ряды мыслей, которые теперь вертелись только вокруг двух уже самостоятельных прекрасных девушек. Он – отец! Мысль эта влезала во все образы, прошивала все сознание насквозь, разбивала какую-то внутреннюю броню – ОН – ОТЕЦ! Невероятно! Прекрасно! Чудесно! 

БОЖЕ, ЧТО ЖЕ ДЕЛАТЬ?!

\- И что мы молчим? – видит бог, Энтони не хотел язвить, но это было выше его нескромных сил. Он – отец, вашу же матерь!

\- Я не откажусь от Саши, - Брок смотрел на Старка исподлобья, всем своим видом выражая твердость и незыблемость. – Какой бы самовлюбленный индюк ни был ей родителем!

\- Руслан! – воскликнула та. Смотрела девушка не то чтобы уж очень осуждающе, скорее подбадривала. 

\- Разве я этого от тебя требовал? – усмехнулся Старк, заметив взгляд дочери.

\- А что бы ни потребовал, - и Рамлоу поднялся во весь рост.

\- Не беспокойся – потребую, - пообещал Тони, не переставая улыбаться. – И брачный контракт ты подпишешь на оба своих имени.

В душе Энтони все же радостно смеялся – он помнил слова Зимородок. 

\- Я не… Что? – Брок даже накрутить себя не успел, чтобы выглядеть зло и внушительно. А чертов Старк, кажется, наслаждался моментом! – Контракт?

\- Конечно, - покивал тот. – Условия потом обсудим. А завтра вы двое, - и кивнул дочери, - едете с нами в город.

\- З-зачем? – Рамлоу плюхнулся на кровать рядом с Сашей.

\- У твоей приемной матушки обширные связи, - с удовольствием отозвался Тони, разглядывая смущенную дочь. – Она уже дала команду, и вас завтра быстренько распишут в этом… ЗАГСе. Свидетелями будут Локи и Юлия. Вернее, Олег.

\- Эм, спасибо, - выдавил Рамлоу. – Наверное.

\- Не обольщайся, - оскалился Старк. – Будь моя воля, и ты бы к моей девочке и на пушечный выстрел не подошел, - он проигнорировал сердитый взгляд дочери. – Но Зимородок уверена, что именно ты – тот, кто ей предназначен. И она смогла мне это доказать. Не помню, что конкретно она говорила, но что-то о родственных душах, кажется.

\- Те двое, что рождены стать одним, - неверяще проговорила Саша.

\- Да, именно это она и сказала, - кивнул Энтони, потом подумал и все же решил признаться. – Знаете, когда я приехал сюда – в Россию, я имею ввиду - я не знал, что мне делать. Нет, по мелочам – это понятно. Компания, там, проекты и прочее. Я не знал, как мне жить дальше, когда то, что я так долго строил, было разрушено – с моим непосредственным участием. А потом согласился прогуляться до Кремля – и моя жизнь стала напоминать русские горки! Я поверил Ларисе, Рамлоу. Поверил, не смотря на то, что у меня на тебя, вот такое вот досье! – и показал руками предполагаемый его размер – кирпичей в пять. – Так что, я буду следить за тобой!

\- Ну еще бы! – криво усмехнулся тот, понимая, что одним махом его вписали в очень и очень ограниченный список лиц, которые небезразличны одному из самых влиятельных людей в мире. Это будоражило кровь! – Я бы на твоем месте и не такое выкинул! Но, веришь ты мне или нет, я люблю твою дочь. Никогда никого не любил – а здесь все произошло с первого взгляда, как в паршивых романах! И я докажу, что достоин взаимности!

\- Поживем – увидим, - отозвался Старк, кивая собственным мыслям. – И да – мы с Зимородок послезавтра улетаем где-то на неделю – ведите себя хорошо! – и легко поднявшись, вышел в коридор. 

Он уже не видел, как смеялась его дочь, разглядывая окончательно смешавшегося жениха – у того запоздало тряслись руки. А как же – с родителем будущей супруги знакомился! И, кажется, получил благословение! 

Жизнь внезапно заиграла радугой. Оставался вопрос – надолго ли?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * слова из песни «Идол», группы «Король и Шут»  
> * год рождения Тони Старка – 1971 по этим сведениям http://dreamer-a.ru/interesnye-fakty/kino-marvel.html


	9. Часть 8. Немного о свадьбе, немного о жизни или «Что не сделаешь для любимого чада!»

Теперь Тони знал, что погорячился. Нет, правда, на словах все казалось так просто – прийти, расписать, кх-м, влюбленных, уйти и отпраздновать. На деле все оказалось куда сложнее. А все потому, что Защитники не захотели просто так отдавать Сашеньку замуж – пусть даже и за одного из них. Они требовали выкуп! И если бы деньгами! 

И начались конкурсы. Ну, назвать это издевательство таким безобидным словом отважилась только Зимородок, которую, казалось, ситуация только радует. Хотя, началось все довольно-таки безобидно. С полотенца, которое бедному жениху сначала нужно было завязать, а потом развязать. К сожалению, это было только начало. 

Руслана заставляли читать с выражением комплименты – и ладно бы невесте! Нет! Матери невесты, ее отцу и друзьям, перечислять все то, в чем он будет помогать будущей супруге по хозяйству, танцевать на газетах, биться подушками, пеленать гигантского пупса – о, Господи, что это за чудовище! – воскликнул Рамлоу. А еще – в шутку или нет – предлагали походить на руках, пошевелить ушами, сделать сальто-мортале, признаться в любви чупа-чупсу, спеть серенаду под гормонь и еще много чего столь же неудобоваримого. И в качестве финала - исполнить по одному заданию от родителей. 

Лариса, неопределенно хмыкнув, вдруг кивнула Тарасу. А потом, плотоядно оскалившись, заговорила. От ее интонации у Руслана по спине побежали противные жирные мурашки:

\- Сыграй с Тарасиком в шашки, - пропела она. – И уложись в три минуты.

Шашки, казалось бы! Ничего серьезного, скажете вы! И правильно, если не играть с признанным чемпионом Защитников. В общем, итог был предрешенным – Рамлоу проиграл. Пожалуй, впервые со времен школы. 

\- Потенциал есть, - прогудел Тарас, по-доброму усмехаясь. – Твоя очередь, mister Stark. Что еще нашему мόлодцу нужно сделать?

А мыслей-то в голове и не было – обрывки какие-то из отрывков. И тут память выкинула фортель – Тони внезапно кое-что вспомнил – аж руки зачесались в этот момент. 

\- Топор несите, - распорядился он, деловито оглядываясь, - и пару… как их… поленьев. 

\- Вот это уже мужской разговор, - обрадовался Олег, похлопав Старка по плечу и проигнорировав мольбу в глазах Козырева.

Рубить дрова не так сложно, как кажется, решил было Брок, который к этому инструменту в жизни не прикасался с целью – использовать по прямому назначению. Да и не мечтал он никогда о карьере дровосека! 

На тяжелый колун солдат смотрел, как на врага трудового народа. Поудобнее перехватив за рукоять, он примерился и ударил. Хохот вырвался у всех, кто видел результат. А все потому, что твердое березовое полено, не желая быть расколотым, прытко, аки заяц, отскочило в сторону. С тихим рыком: «Ах, ты тварь!», Брок ринулся в атаку. Полено было большим и упрямым, но ему пришлось уступить поле боя превосходящим силам противника в лице обозленного Руслана Козырева. Еще миг – и полено легло поверженным у ног победителя. 

Тони аплодировал вместе со всеми, наблюдая за борьбой солдата с деревянной чуркой, а сам вспоминал. Не так давно он и сам в свое удовольствие помахал колуном – в доме Бартона. На мгновение ему стало горько, но Старк отогнал грустные мысли – он будет придаваться мукам совести чуть позже. Завтра. А сейчас его ждет свадьба дочери.

 

***

 

Олег Волков слово свое сдержал – он не стал утаивать от Защитников правды о прошлом Руслана. Приятного, конечно, было мало, однако ребята, посовещавшись между собой и выслушав Зимородок, решили, что Рус – tabula rasa. И относиться они к нему будут только так, как тот себя покажет – ведь прошлое было у каждого из них. И далеко не все пришли в «Патриот» из армии.

Дочерей Ларисы в организации знали и любили – они, буквально, выросли на военных базах, полигонах, воинских частях. Они были семьей. И тут вдруг обнаружилось, что частью этой семьи становятся еще два человека. Ну что же, вскоре они себя покажут.

\- Ты присаживайся, - кивнул Локи на удобное кресло. – Тони, я все понимаю, но не стоит относиться к словам Ларисы так… в общем, не принимай их на свой счет. 

\- Но она говорит о моей стране, как о врагах, - расстроенно отозвался Старк. – Так, словно Америка представляет для нее угрозу! 

\- Америка, - с чувством высказался Олег. – Тони, давай определимся сразу. Америка – это два континента. Лариса же говорила о Штатах. 

\- Но я не понимаю, - не сдавался тот. – У нас ведь общий враг.

\- Враг общий, - кивнул Локи. – И она будет сражаться с ним до победного конца. Но она будет сражаться за свою страну – не за твою. Именно ты и твои Мстители займутся аномалиями в вашем регионе. 

\- Но это глупо! – воскликнул тот. – Что, если мы не справимся?! Это же станет угрозой и всем остальным!

\- Не вини ее, - тихо проговорил командир. – У Зимородок есть только один Бог – Россия. Вот если бы Россия была и в твоей Америке, она бы защищала и ее. Радуйся тому, что она вообще помогает.

\- А что, она могла отказать в помощи? – поинтересовался тот.

\- Тони, послушай меня очень внимательно, - начал Олег. – Лариса – чудовище. Когда она знает свою цель, она ни перед чем не остановится. Она эффективна, полезна и фанатично предана Родине. Тони, я сам воспитал ее такой – это моя ошибка. Пока она уверена, что ваше сотрудничество ничем не угрожает ее Миру, она будет помогать, но потом… У твоей страны большие аппетиты, и ты сам знаешь это не хуже меня. 

\- Можно подумать, у вас тут рай! – фыркнул тот.

\- Нет, конечно! – расхохотался Локи. – Россия – это такая дурацкая страна, где все существует так, как существует – и не пытайся найти объяснений. Это просто есть – прими, как факт. Сейчас ты – ее главный союзник, поэтому она и помогает, но не кáпай ей на мозги и не заговаривай о демократии. Прибереги эти речи для своих Мстителей.

\- К слову о них, - скривился Старк. – Нет больше Мстителей – ты, наверное, уже в курсе недавних событий.

\- Есть такое дело, - согласился Волков. – Поэтому она и зовет тебя с собой. Она что-то знает. То, что мы все упустили из виду – касательно тебя и твоих друзей.

\- Вот завтра и узнаю, - выдохнул Тони. – Хотя, надежды у меня мало. Земо наглядно показал, насколько мы слабы. 

\- Может и так, - отозвался Локи. – Знаешь, хоть мой брат и вояка, каких мало, но у него есть одно чудесное качество. Он не умеет сдаваться. И он тоже – Мститель. Повод задуматься, не так ли?

\- Расскажи мне, как ты оказался здесь, - попросил Тони. – И почему ты до сих пор – здесь. 

\- Ну, так получилось, - криво усмехнулся асгардец. – Мы с отрядом разведчиков были в Муспельхейме – мире огненных великанов. Они являются постоянной угрозой Асгарду – что-то там предки не поделили. Хотя, на самом деле, все иначе – мы просто разные. Они не видят в нас тех, кто достоин жизни, а мы не стараемся доказать обратное. Так вот, в тот раз мы наткнулись на этих существ – я прикрывал отступление. Очень сложно сдержать прямой удар, Тони. Особенно когда он настолько силен. Я не знаю, что точно произошло тогда, но очнулся я уже здесь. 1905 год, ты можешь себе это представить? А вот я помню все. Мне было страшно, потому что я чувствовал, что лишился части себя – своей магии. Меня приютили в церковном приходе, считали, что я блаженный. Я учил язык, смотрел, как живут люди, старался вернуть магию, звал Хеймдалля. Тогда я еще мнил себя Богом.

\- О, да, - хохотнул Старк, а затем передразнил манхэттенского агрессора. – Я – Бог, тупое ты создание! 

\- Ну, что-то в этом роде, - немного смущенно улыбнулся Олег. – Знаешь, в то время мир не был так мал, как сейчас. Я ушел – на восток.

\- В Сибирь, - поддакнул тот. 

\- И дальше, - согласился Локи. – Я искал – что угодно, что поможет мне вернуться домой. 

\- А почему – на восток? – не понял Тони. 

\- А куда? В Скандинавию что ли? А, может, сразу в Бермудский треугольник? На восток меня тянуло. Не скажу, что обрел покой, но я смирился. Я жил у шамана – считался его учеником, но на самом деле, это я рассказывал ему об иных мирах. Там было тихо и спокойно. Но мне пришлось вернуться. Что-то происходило в мире, это задевало тонкие материи, в воздухе стыло напряжение. В Москву я вернулся в 1937. Поскольку я не старел, то назвался сыном шамана, выправил себе справку…

\- Вступил в Партию, - не удержался Старк.

\- В Партию я вступил уже в сорок шестом, - Локи шутки не поддержал. – Как ты уже понял – воевал. В пехоте. 

\- Как ты скрыл, что не стареешь? – Энтони постарался перевести разговор на другую тему, потому что знал - говорить о ТОЙ войне не стоит. Даже Роджерс, отведавший от этой горькой чаши лишь пару глотков, замолкал, стоило вспомнить о сороковых. Так что же говорить о том, кто прошел всю войну? – Это ведь в глаза бросается.

\- У меня были настоящие друзья, - грустно улыбнувшись одними губами, бросил Олег. – А дальше – жил, прикидываясь собственным сыном, а потом и внуком.

\- А дети-то у тебя есть? – спросил было Старк, а потом прикусил язык. – Прости, это я так – не подумал.

\- Нет у меня детей, - выдохнул Волк. – Что бы я им сказал?

\- Прости, - повторил Тони. – Может, обсудим завтрашнее путешествие? Что с собой брать?

\- Я тебе уже все собрал, - отозвался тот. – Вон, у двери рюкзак возьмешь. Думаю, она повезет тебя знакомиться с духами. И давай ты не будешь язвить – это серьезно. 

\- И не собирался, - тот час же соврал гений. – А куда мы отправимся – ты не в курсе? 

\- Я в ее дела не лезу, - бросил кудесник. – И так уже испортил ей жизнь. Связей у нее много, и я даже предполагать не стану, куда она тебя повезет. Запомни только, она тебе зла не желает, хоть и может показаться, что это не так. 

\- Хорошо, буду иметь ввиду, - нехотя кивнул Тони, про себя обещая как следует об этом подумать. – Ты только присмотри за…

\- Присмотрю, - улыбнулся тот. – Ничего с твоими дочерями не случится. И все же Судьба – женщина, согласись? Никогда ведь не знаешь, что она может выкинуть.

\- Да не то слово! – с чувством выдохнул Старк. – У меня еще мозги на место не встали от сей благой вести.

\- Но чувство приятное, - усмехнулся асгардец.

\- Спорить не стану, - с улыбкой отозвался тот. – Все, кажется, начало обретать правильный смысл.

\- Сохрани это чувство, Энтони, - посоветовал Локи. – Как напоминание о том, чего был лишен.

Больше они не разговаривали – молчание было уместным и уютным. И даже ожидание встречи с мифическими или не очень мифическими духами не портило настроения.


	10. Часть 9. Незваные гости хуже керосину, или Ваканда, мы уже пришли

Новоиспеченный король Т’Чалла был не только милостив, но и дальновиден. Убедив бывших Мстителей принять его гостеприимство, он не только обеспечил убежище беглым преступникам, став их другом и покровителем, но и усилил собственные позиции. Ведь если что случится, Роджерс будет сражаться на его, короля, стороне. Разумеется, бравому капитану он этого не говорил, поскольку дружба дружбой, а политика и благополучие своего народа вещь приоритетная. Однако, все были довольны. Стив Роджерс на пару с Сэмом Уилсоном искали способы избавить Зимнего Солдата от программы ГИДРЫ, Ванда, сначала пребывавшая в состоянии мрачной меланхолии, теперь нашла себе дело – она помогала в госпитале. Видимо, сильны были воспоминания о взрыве в Лагосе. Клинт Бартон ожесточенно тренировался, вымещая злость на манекенах. Он не мог вернуться, но радовало, что Лора была привычна к его долгим отлучкам. Хотя, это расставание грозило затянуться на неопределенное время, ведь теперь бывших Мстителей объявили в международный розыск. Что можно сказать о Скотте Лэнге? Ему было хуже, чем остальным – скучал по дочери, Хоуп и привычному образу жизни. Здесь ему никто не хотел помогать в сомнительным авантюрах, а также веселить, когда прижмет депресняк. 

Но, человек существо такое – ко всему привыкает. Привыкли и они. Как-то так вышло, что события, предшествующие их появлению в Ваканде, никто не обсуждал – словно и не было ничего. Вот только ЭТО все же было. И скребло всех по разному. Бартон, например, злился, порой срываясь на Уилсоне или Лэнге, Ванда отмалчивалась, а сам Роджерс все прокручивал в голове разговоры со Старком, каждый раз стараясь найти новые доводы, которые бы остановили безумие, но – не находил. Стив был прав – он чувствовал себя правым. Однако, по прошествии времени, он понял, что и Тони был по-своему прав. Внутренние монологи, призванные убедить язвительного гения принять его, Стива, сторону, оканчивались лишь бессонницей и головной болью. И телефон молчал. Нет, Роджерс даже и не надеялся, что Старк позвонит ему так быстро, но все же хотел этого. А еще Капитана постоянно мучил вопрос – а захочет ли теперь Старк быть ему другом? Ну, может, не другом, а…. Нет! На меньшее, чем друг, Стив Роджерс согласен не был! Вопреки всему! 

И тут поступили новости от Наташи. Агент Романофф по-прежнему была в команде Росса, умея приспособиться к любой ситуации. А вести были тревожными – Старк пропал. Более двух месяцев назад Тони, никому ничего не сказав, вылетел куда-то на личном самолете – и исчез с радаров. Однако, мисс Поттс заверила общественность, что Энтони Старк просто решил устроить себе небольшие каникулы – и беспокоиться совершенно не о чем. Почему-то Стив ей не поверил – или не захотел поверить. Что же у несносного гения случилось-то, а?!

\- Капитан, - раздался за его спиной голос офицера-порученца. – Его Величество желает видеть вас. Сейчас, - и удалился, не дожидаясь ответа.

Еще раз напомнив себе, что не стоит - со своим уставом в чужой монастырь, Роджерс отправился в кабинет короля. Интересно, что Т’Чалла хочет ему сказать? На прошлой неделе это была просьба помочь с пиратами. Дело благое, кто же спорит – грех не помочь союзнику. Наверное, опять охотники за вибраниумом пожаловали.

\- Ваше Величество, - Стив склонил голову.

\- Капитан, - выдохнул тот на свой неповторимый манер. – Как продвигается ваше расследование?

\- Пока безуспешно, но я не отступлюсь, - твердо заявил Роджерс. – Вы что-то смогли узнать?

\- Нет, - покачал головой монарх. – И позвал я вас сюда для иного. Видите ли, у нас запрашивает посадку военный борт из России. 

\- Что?! – Стив даже удивился, поскольку событие не было рядовым. Насколько он знал, самый крупный осколок могучей и страшной СССР не слишком интересовался событиями в мире – даже после уничтожения ЩИТа. – Что им нужно?

\- Поговорить с вами, - огорошил его Т’Чалла. – Они совершенно однозначно высказали свою просьбу. 

\- Но я…

\- Это еще не все, - добил король. – На борту Тони Старк.

 

***

 

И вот он – центр Связи, Роджерс стоит у экрана и ждет ответа.

\- Привет, Кэп, - экран загорелся, показав загорелое и довольное лицо гения. Роджерса кольнуло – казалось, Старк и не думал хандрить и предаваться рефлексии и мукам совести. Это было как-то неправильно. 

\- Тони, - кивнул Стив, улыбаясь. – Рад видеть тебя. 

\- Взаимно, дитя прошлого века, - усмехнулся тот, а у Капитана в душé начал таять лед. Может, не все потеряно! – Нам нужно разрешение на посадку – нам и бортам сопровождения. 

\- Зачем? – спросил тот, оглядываясь на короля.

\- Я хочу видеть Барнса, - заявил Старк, и внутри у Стива все оборвалось. 

\- Зачем? – другим тоном повторил Капитан. – Он не опасен больше.

\- Ты что, не веришь мне? – сощурился гений.

\- Тони…, - начал было Роджерс, но его прервали.

\- Да брось, Кэп, я не собираюсь его убивать, - оскалился тот. – Но мне нужно его видеть. 

\- Мистер Старк, почему вас сопровождают истребители? – заговорил, наконец, Т’Чалла.

\- Моя голова дорого стоит. И не только моя, - хмыкнул тот. – Ваше Величество. 

\- Я дам добро на посадку, если вы пообещаете вести себя цивилизованно, - с нажимом проговорил король.

\- Разумеется! - тут же воскликнул Старк. – Все будет благородно и чинно. Слово скаута! 

\- В таком случае, добро пожаловать в мою страну, - и Т’Чалла позволил себе светскую улыбку.

\- Ваше Величество, здесь что-то не так, - выдавил из себя Капитан.

\- Вероятно, - согласился король. – Но России отказывать я не буду. По крайней мере, не сейчас.

\- Вы правы, - кивнул Стив. – Я соберу остальных.

\- Это не будет лишним, - заметил монарх. – Идите, Капитан.

Пакостно и муторно было на душé у солдата. С одной стороны, он был рад видеть Тони – живого и здорового, но вот только Баки… Что нужно Старку от его друга? На что-то хорошее Стив уже не рассчитывал – не бывает в этой жизни чудес. Нужно собрать команду – и попросить их не кидаться на Тони, он все же гость Т’Чаллы. 

 

***

 

Тони разглядывал бывших Мстителей и бывших друзей – такой коктейль эмоций, аж дух захватывает! Права была чертова Зимородок – если есть чувства, есть и надежда срастить разорванную плоть доверия. Это только на равнодушии ничего вырасти не может. А здесь – ух ты! 

\- Привет, девочки и мальчики, - почти радостно оскалился он. – Как дела? Как здоровье?

\- Ничего так, - отозвался Скотт, нервно улыбаясь. – Скучно только.

\- Зря ты без костюма, - процедил Бартон, едва не срываясь на движение.

\- Клинт! – осадил его Стив. – Я ведь говорил!

\- Прости, Роджерс, но мне так и хочется…

\- Хотеть не вредно, мой зоркий друг, - влез Энтони. – И как сказал один мой новый знакомый: вредно – не хотеть.

\- Тони, прошу! – взмолился Капитан. 

\- Ладно-ладно, - вмиг посерьезнел Старк. – Пока посол налаживает контакты с его Пантерьим Величеством, скажи-ка мне, Роджерс, где обретается Барнс? 

\- Я тебе уже об этом…

\- Знаю, - прервал его гений. – И все еще хочу видеть его. 

\- Тони, что ты задумал? – попытка – не пытка, может, Старк и ответит, кто же его знает?

\- Ты говорил, что все отношения строятся на доверии, - Энтони ударил по больному. – Ты чуть было не лишился моего доверия, скрыв от меня то, что я обязан был знать.

\- Я…

\- Дай мне закончить, - и подошел на шаг ближе. – Я благодарен тебе, что не дал мне стать убийцей. Я отчасти понял твои мотивы. Я пообещал ЕГО не убивать. Ты можешь довериться мне? 

\- Он в заморозке, - выдохнул Стив, прикрыв глаза. – Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то еще…

\- Понял, не дурак, как будто, - задумчиво проговорил Старк, а затем, словно на что-то решившись, сказал. – У меня есть информация для Мстителей. Но я буду говорить только после того, как увижу Барнса.

\- Не верь ему, он уже предал нас однажды! – зло выплюнул Бартон.

\- Помолчи, Клинт! – скомандовал Капитан. – Ты не знаешь…

\- Не зна-а-а-ает, - едко протянул гений. – Так значит, ты им не сказал. А что же так? Вы ведь такие герои – друг за дружку горой!

\- Заткнись, Старк! – рыкнул Клинт.

\- Дрожу от страха, Эльф Гуд, - скривился он и возвел очи горе. – В общем, так – вы меня слышали. Если надумаете – я буду на «Триглаве». 

\- Где? – переспросил любопытный Лэнг.

\- «Триглав» - борт, которым я прибыл, - охотно пояснил Тони. – Ничуть не хуже моего собственного. Пойдем, Скотти, оттуда сможешь с семьей связаться – не засекут.

Бывшие Мстители стояли, словно громом пораженные – никто не ожидал такого от Старка. Нет, врали – ожидали. Поразило другое. Не чувствовалось в Энтони неприязни к ним, словно и не было меж ними распри. 

\- Что будешь делать? – спросил Сэм, разглядывая озадаченного друга. 

\- Я не знаю, - признался тот. – Это ведь Тони! 

\- Значит, дай им увидеться, - решил Уилсон. – Сдается мне, что Старк перебесился, ничего с Баки не будет. Нам нужно узнать, что он хочет от Мстителей.

\- Надеюсь, что ты прав, - улыбнулся Роджерс, игнорируя все еще злого Бартона. – Нужно поговорить с Т’Чаллой. 

 

***

 

Аэропорт был небольшим, но аккуратным – беленьким таким, чистеньким, аж посмотреть приятно. И тем более неуместно на полосе выглядел российский борт «Триглав». Люди, занимающиеся покраской этого чуда современной технической мысли были с юмором – отсюда и название, и раскраска. Триглав, сиречь, Змей Горыныч, а не триединый бог, был исполнен с точностью необычайной – зеленая чешуя, ало-синее пламя из разверзнутых зубастых пастей, распластанные в полете крылья и изогнутый хвост. А еще Триглав ревел. И все бы ничего, если бы он просто издавал рык, ему приличествующий. Так ведь, нет! Вокруг борта грохотал тяжелый рок. 

\- И КАК ВЫ ЕЩЕ НЕ ОГЛОХЛИ?! – Скотт старался перекричать чей-то хриплый бас.

Тони помаячил Лэнгу, чтобы шел за ним – отвечать все равно было бесполезно. Они поднялись на борт, где Старк усадил его в кресло, достал из сумки телефон и бросил ему. Потом помахал, мол, скоро вернусь, и ушел в кабину пилотов. Через пару секунд музыка заглохла, а Скотт Лэнг испытал неописуемое блаженство – его мозг больше не пытали!

Спустя пару очень долгих мгновений, он уже говорил с дочерью.

Тони же развалился в кресле второго пилота и просматривал документацию по «Триглаву» - взглянуть на нее раньше не было возможности, а теперь отыскалась свободная минутка. Показатели у машины были прекрасными – довольно лаконичное инженерное решение. 

\- Мистер Старк, а где все? – Скотт вошел в кабину, с оживлением оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Воздухом подышать вышли, - ответил тот. – Можешь звать меня по имени – не обидишь. 

\- Я, эм-м-м, в общем, поблагодарить хотел, - замялся было Лэнг.

\- Успеется, - отмахнулся Тони. – И пока не за что. Я работаю над тем, как вернуть вас домой.

\- О как! – с чувством выговорил Скотт. – Но что можно сделать, когда нас объявили в международный розыск?

\- Варианты есть всегда, - отозвался гений, перелистывая страницу. – И один – беспроигрышный. Мне осталось только разыграть карту – и к Мстителям прибегут сами.

\- Надо, наверное, Стиву сказать, - неловко предложил Лэнг.

\- Надо будет – скажу, - отрезал Старк. – Ты мои условия слышал.

\- Ага, - кивнул тот. – А зачем тебе Баки? Он ведь, вроде, заморожен.

\- Любопытный ты парень, Скотт, - гений оторвался от бумаг. – Поговорить я с ним хочу. Просто поговорить. Я… обещал это кое-кому.

\- А почему Стиву не сказал? – и устроился в соседнем кресле. – Он бы понял.

\- Не сказал – и все, - заявил тот. – Не хочу быть единственным, кто «идет навстречу». 

\- А, понятно, - задумчиво протянул он, а затем все же рискнул спросить. – Ты не будешь против, если я ему скажу? Ну, как бы случайно проговорюсь, нет?

\- Скотти, пойдем выпьем с пилотами? – предложил вдруг Старк. – Я точно знаю, что у них обязательно найдется, чем выгодно промочить горло. 

\- У пилотов? – хмыкнул Лэнг. – А как они обратно полетят?

\- Опыт, как говорит Волк, не пропьешь, - авторитетно заявил Тони. – Ну, идем?

Быстренько взвесив все «за» и «против», Скотт бодро покивал. Пожалуй, выпивка сегодня отнюдь не была лишней.

И сидя на каких-то ящиках в окружении веселых ребят и не менее веселого Тони, Лэнг все же решился спросить:

\- А вам точно ничего не будет, когда начальство узнает? – и кивнул на темную пластиковую бутылку без этикетки.

\- Когда оно узнает, от этого, - и снова кивок в сторону бутылки, - уже ничего не останется. А на «нет» и суда нет, недоказуемо – ненаказуемо! Так что пей, пока есть что. 

\- И то правильно, - улыбнулся Скотт. 

Пилотов было двое, четверо из охраны посла – другие четверо работали – Старк и Лэнг. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы завязалась непринужденная беседа, изобилующая яркими историями и казусами. Скучно не было точно.

Так их и застали Мстители, решившие проводить своего Капитана. 

Издали был слышен громкий смех, музыка и чьи-то выкрики. Стив поспешил туда. Картинка была веселой – один из охранников что-то рассказывал остальным, помогая себе руками, его перебивали, уточняли, подначивали, а Старк и Лэнг уткнулись в планшет и активно что-то обсуждали, поочередно прихлебывая из пластиковых стаканчиков нечто ядерное – если судить по запаху.

\- Я не помешал? – Роджерс не удержался от легкой иронии.

\- Присоединяйся, Кэп, - махнул ему Тони. – Выпьешь? – и протянул ему бутылку. – Хотя, нет, не дам – только добро на тебя переводить, все равно ведь не пьянеешь!

\- Я по делу, - напомнил тот. 

\- Ах, по делу! – фальшиво обрадовался гений. – Так что же сразу-то не сказал? Надумал? И что скажешь?

\- Ты встретишься с Баки завтра, - пообещал Стив. – Король T’Чалла приказал его разморозить. 

\- Отлично, - кивнул тот. – Значит, завтра будем говорить и обо всем остальном. 

\- Но ты мог бы сказать сейчас, - Ванда вышла вперед, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Время терпит, - бросил Старк. – Что-то еще? Может, выпьете? На вас-то алкоголь действует. 

\- Думаю, нам стоит пойти к себе, - улыбнулся Роджерс. – Скотт, ты с нами?

\- А? – словно очнулся насекомыш. – Что? Уже пора, да? – и постарался подняться на подгибающихся ногах. – Что же на месте-то все не стоит? 

\- Чем вы его так угостили? – разулыбался Сэм. – Он же никакой!

\- Экспериментальный проект, - серьезно кивнул Старк. – А он еще закусывать отказался. 

\- Дай-ка мне, - решился Уилсон, а затем плеснул немного в пластиковый стаканчик. – Очень интересно.

\- Na zdorovye, - хмыкнул тот.

\- Забористая! – просипел Сокол, утирая набежавшие слезы. – Неудивительно, что Скотт лыка не вяжет. Надо его до комнаты довести. 

\- Отлично, - Тони хлопнул по коленям, поднимаясь. – Слышишь, муравей? Пора на боковую.

\- Ага, - пробормотал тот. – Оч’нь х’ршо посидели. Пока, Тони.

\- И не наливайте ему больше, - крикнул Старк напоследок, демонстративно не обращая внимания ни на Бартона, ни на Максимофф. 

\- До завтра, - улыбнулся Роджерс.

\- Веселой вам ночи! – заявил довольный собой гений. 

На том и распрощались.


	11. Часть 10. О том, как вредно иной раз давать обещания, или немного правды

Джеймс Барнс устроился на диванчике в одной из комнат лабораторного комплекса. Стив уже все ему рассказал – и о том, что произошло, и о Старке. Надо отдать Зимнему должное – тот воспринял все стоически – надо, значит, надо. А теперь он ждал, не зная, что говорить – и нужно ли это вообще. Предполагать, что задумал Железный Человек, конечно можно. Однако, толку от этого мало – Тони Старк умеет преподносить сюрпризы.

\- Джемс Барнс, - раздался от двери спокойный голос, который, казалось, ничего не выражал.

Энтони Старк стоял, спрятав руки в карманах брюк, а за ним возвышался Стив с очень серьезным и озабоченным лицом. Он хмурился, всем своим видом показывая, что именно думает о сомнительных желаниях гения.

\- Мистер Старк, - в тон ему отозвался Баки.

\- Видишь, Кэп, мы уже на одной волне! – преувеличенно бодро заявил Тони. – Так что, можешь уже оставить нас одних.

\- Но я…

\- Доверие, Стив, - напомнил ему Старк. – Иди.

\- Баки? - и Капитан вопросительно взглянул на друга. Тот кивнул, мол, иди, все будет хорошо.

Ну что же, придется уходить, оставить в комнате двоих своих друзей, которые являются врагами. Как ни хотелось задержаться и подслушать, Роджерс пересилил себя и вышел на улицу. Тревожно было и немного грустно, ведь впереди самое трудное – ожидание. И зачем это Тони? Ну, зачем?!

 

***

 

Баки поразился, насколько быстро изменилось выражение лица Старка, когда Стив закрыл за собой дверь. И если раньше можно было подумать, что Тони излечился от ненависти, то теперь… Впрочем, Джеймс ни на что и не рассчитывал. 

\- Новую руку тебе не сделали, - нейтрально проговорил гений, присаживаясь напротив. 

\- Не было необходимости, - отозвался тот. 

\- Теперь есть, - заявил Старк, и с Барнса вмиг слетело напускное равнодушие. – Не дергайся, сядь на место! Я вновь собираю Мстителей – и хочу, чтобы ты был с нами, - ошарашил его Тони.

\- Я не понимаю, - смешался Баки. – Я думал…

\- Я не стану тебя убивать – и никому другому не позволю, - пообещал он – настолько спокойно и обыденно, что Джеймс сразу поверил. 

\- Но почему?!

\- Знаешь, не так давно моя жизнь сильно изменилась, - задумчиво произнес Тони, а Баки приготовился слушать - может, этот рассказ все пояснит? – Мне встретились очень интересные люди, которые помогли разобраться в себе. И не только. Есть одна особа – она ужасна, честно слово! – и замолк, подбирая слова. – Я не особо верил в магию и всякую мистику – духов там, и прочее. Но могу сказать точно – то, что я видел, было на самом деле. Я видел духов своих родителей…

\- Постой-постой! – не выдержал Барнс. – Давай по порядку! С самого начала!

\- В общем, я приехал в Россию – просто так, если честно, отдохнуть захотелось, - ответил Тони. – Там встретил Ларису. Она оказалась паранормом – а проще сказать, ведьмой. Она привезла меня куда-то на край Света к шаману. Тот посмотрел, походил вокруг, а потом отправил в лес к скале. Там Лариса и этот старик мне сказали, что меня держит прошлое – и нужно от него освободиться. Усадили на землю у костра и оставили одного. Я ничего не пил и не курил! Но я видел Говарда – как тебя сейчас, таким, каким я его помню. 

\- И что дальше? - тревожно поинтересовался Джеймс. Нет, он не считал Старка сумасшедшим – знал, что в мире есть много такого, чего объяснить не получится, как ни старайся.

\- Мы проговорили с ним большую часть ночи, - выдохнув, ответил Тони. – С ним живым я никогда так долго не общался. Еще он сказал, что, когда умирает тело, а душа уходит, то на Земле остается дух. Сказал, что наблюдал за мной, и если бы у него была возможность, он бы отвесил мне пару десятков люлей – за все очевидные глупости. И под конец он заговорил о своей смерти. Как оказалось, я могу даже с духом собственного отца разругаться. Он ведь не винит тебя – нисколько. И спросил у меня – у МЕНЯ! – можно ли винить пулю за смертоносность? Я бы ушел, если бы не мама. Она всегда старалась нас примирить, - и надолго замолк. Баки не стал его беспокоить.

Тони же поднялся с места и, подойдя к окну, позвонил. Джеймс с толикой удивления наблюдал за тем, как гений просил принести им обед – время было самое то, чтобы подкрепиться.

 

***

 

Зазвонил телефон. Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив все же ответил. Он не знал, чего ожидать, поэтому боялся худшего – хотел доверять Старку – и не мог. 

Сэм, внимательно наблюдавший за другом, заметил, как напряглись плечи Роджерса, как закаменела спина, а рука сложилась в кулак. Неужели он ошибся в своей оценке, и Баки в беде?

И вдруг все закончилось – напряжение ушло, а Стив даже усмехнулся. 

\- Ну, что там? – тут же поинтересовался Сэм. 

\- Он не может без своих подколок, - обернулся к нему Роджерс. – Попросил принести им поесть. 

\- Значит, оба живы и ты зря переживал, - заявил Уилсон.

\- Выходит, что так, - кивнул тот. – Пойду, загляну в столовую.

\- Иди-иди, наседка, - хохотнул Сокол, и вновь погрузился в увлекательное чтиво.

 

***

 

\- А ты не мог его не провоцировать? – спросил Джеймс, когда Старк закончил говорить по телефону.

\- Он так ждал этого, что я просто не мог его разочаровать, - покаянно оправдался Тони. – Скажи еще, тебе это в голову не приходило. 

\- Ну, может и приходило, но я бы не стал начинать разговор со слов: «Пришли кого-нибудь, чтобы забрали труп», - возмущенно заявил Барнс. Правда, возмущение было слегка наигранным.

\- Подумаешь, какой нежный, - пофыркал тот. – И потом, я ведь сказал, что это шутка, не так ли?

\- Ты ненормальный, - заявил Баки. – И я тоже – поскольку с тобой соглашаюсь. 

\- Просто я обаятельный и харизматичный, - отозвался Тони без доли смущения. – Ну что, продолжим разговор? – и уселся на место.

\- А Стив…

\- Как придет, так и уйдет, - перебил его Старк. – Неизвестно еще, когда он заявится.

\- Сейчас, если ты не возражаешь, - у распахнутой двери стоял Стивен, держа в руках бумажные пакеты. – Здесь, кажется, что-то национальное. И чай.

\- А я просил виски, - нарочито расстроенно протянул гений. 

\- Чего нет – того нет, - усмехнулся Кэп. – Эм-м…

\- Мы еще не закончили, - понял его Тони. – Осталось обсудить еще кое-что. 

\- Ладно, - покивал тот. – Но вы звоните, если что, идет?

\- Обязательно, - проговорил Баки. 

\- И спасибо за обед, - добавил Старк. – Пока, Стив!

Джеймс дождался пока Кэп выйдет, и только потом заговорил:

\- Ты все еще на него обижен, - догадался он. 

\- Ну, сломать проще, чем построить, - нехотя отозвался гений. 

\- Но меня-то ты простил, да? – не сдавался Барнс.

\- Простил, это неправильное слово, - задумчиво протянул Старк. – Я смог увидеть все в ином свете. В то мгновение, когда ты позволяешь духу разделить с тобой живое тело, время словно останавливается. У нас зрячие души, Баки Барнс. Мы не всегда слышим, что они говорят нам, не всегда видим так, как показывают они. 

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – Джеймс понимал все меньше и меньше. Ему стало казаться, что Тони и вправду немного того.

\- Я хочу сказать, что моя мама позволила мне увидеть мир глазами моей души, - поделился Старк. – На целое мгновение, растянувшееся на бог весть сколько, я ВИДЕЛ и ЧУВСТВОВАЛ. Ты спрашиваешь, простил ли я тебя? Нет, не простил, - Баки вздрогнул. – Сам понимаешь, что такого не простить. Но я тебя не виню. Да и как я могу?! Я ведь целое мгновение видел и чувствовал твою душу.

\- Тони, я… - и замолк, не в силах выговорить ни слова.

\- А потом мама сказала, что не всякий человек заслуживает прощения, но спасения достойна каждая душа. Наверное, никто после такого слияния не останется прежним. Так что, Барнс, ты прав. Я чувствую себя преданным – и пока не могу простить, все понимаю, но НЕ МОГУ. Ты знаешь, он ведь мне письмо прислал – ох, в какой же ярости я был! Слова-то вроде, правильные, но…

\- Он такой, - немного грустно улыбнулся Баки. – Невероятно упорный, очень сильный и добрый человек. И если принял решение, его даже противотанковая не остановит.

\- Может, это и хорошо, - задумчиво отозвался Тони. – Ситуация складывается неприятная.

\- Ты скажешь, из-за чего хочешь собрать Мстителей? – черт, как же неловко-то с одной рукой.

\- Замечен ряд аномалий, - заговорил Старк. – Одну я лично видел – в Москве, представляешь? Там на каком-то старом складе есть, дыра, наверное. Эдакий портал в другой мир. Хорошо еще, что из этой аномалии не выползло ничего опаснее очень крупных насекомых, похожих на термитов. Еще семь аномалий были обнаружены в разных уголках Мира. 

\- И это тебе просто так сказали? – не поверил Джеймс.

\- Нет, конечно, - возмутился Тони. – Мы сейчас как раз закончили с одним проектом – он позволит нам отслеживать аномалии со спутников. Собственно, меня пригласили, как инженера-механика. Черт, мне так не хватало Бэннера! Его присутствие меня успокаивало. 

\- То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что из этих аномалий может появиться что-то опасное? – уточнил Барнс.

\- Уже появилось, - отозвался тот. – У меня есть запись – там показано, как одно существо в клочья порвало человек десять – за минуты. Его, кстати, так и не взяли тогда – сбежал в джунгли. Обнаружили через неделю – оно успело полностью уничтожить два поселения. Его издали расстреляли – исследовать было почти нечего. А представь, если их будет больше? Так что, задача у нас сложная – не только найти все аномалии, но и перекрыть их. Мстителям придется как следует поработать.

\- Тони, я бы с радостью…

\- Твоя проблема решаема, - заявил Старк. – Не может быть, чтобы решения не было! Мы о нем просто не знаем. Как ты смотришь на то, чтобы встретиться с ведьмой? 

\- С этой Ларисой? – уточнил Баки. – Чем она может помочь? Это ведь программа, основанная на НЛП. 

\- Не знаю – я не мозголом, - отмахнулся тот. – Может, Олег чего подскажет.

\- А он кто?

\- О, неординарная личность, - лукаво улыбнулся Энтони. – Долгожитель. Представляешь, ему 111 лет – а все бегает!

\- Бодрый, должно быть, старик, - кивнул Баки.

\- Да не то слово! – уверил его гений, но бесноватый блеск в его глазах насторожил солдата. – Ну, решайся. 

\- Мне надо это обдумать, - уклончиво отозвался Джеймс.

\- Ты хотел сказать – обсудить, - заметил Тони. – Я и не спорю. Думай, солдат. Я пока пойду, заберу материалы по аномалиям – скажи этим праведно обиженным, что я буду ждать их в конференц-зале через час. Его Пантерье Величество я уже уведомил, - и вышел, не дожидаясь ответа. 

\- Вот ведь человек! – тяжко вздохнул Баки, а потом радостно улыбнулся. Еще несколько часов назад он и предположить не мог, что его жизнь так обернется. Это было сродни чуду. Джеймс Барнс обладал хорошей интуицией, и почти всегда мог сказать, желает ли ему собеседник зла. А еще он ощущал доброе отношение, даже тогда, будучи Зимним Солдатом. И Тони Старк ему точно зла не желал.


	12. Часть 11. А у нас на самом деле не пончикисомаром, а пончики отдельно и омар отдельно*, или немного о планах на будущее

После того, как Старк закончил пояснять суть проблемы, в конференц-зале поднялся гомон – говорили все разом, что-то спрашивали, уточняли, спорили. Кошмар! 

Тони ждал, с любопытством наблюдая за взбудораженными людьми. Ему было интересно, когда они замолкнут – сами, без понуканий – и вспомнят о нем.

\- Так, вот что ты имел ввиду, - подошел к нему Скотт. – И это сработает?

\- Конечно, если все сделать как надо, - кивнул Старк. – Главное – правильно выбрать момент. 

\- Какой момент? – заинтересовался Лэнг. Вокруг становилось тише – народ прислушивался.

\- Момент, когда мне нужно будет идти к Россу, - усмехнулся Тони, а затем вздохнул и добавил со вселенской скорбью в голосе. – Гордись, Роджерс, ты был прав! Договор – тупик. Но. Несмотря на мою подпись, откровенно заставить меня не могут. Ну а я имею право привлекать, кого сочту нужным. 

\- И мы будем работать не на Росса, а на тебя, - продолжил Уилсон. 

\- Так точно, - покивал Старк. – Поэтому…

\- Одну минуточку, - прервал его Стивен, хоть и был готов разулыбаться – вредный гений все же признал его правоту! – Мы ведь в розыске.

\- И это решаемо, - вдруг заговорил Т‘Чалла. – Вы знаете, чем знаменита моя страна? Вибраниум добывают только здесь. Никто не захочет, чтобы поставки прекратились. И в качестве жеста доброй воли, мы попросим не чинить неприятностей некоторым гражданам… Ваканды. 

\- То есть… я не понял, - смешался Скотт. 

\- Обсудите мое предложение, господа и дама, - улыбнулся Его Величество. – И дайте мне знать.

Как только король вышел, ребята все дружно переглянулись. 

\- Он что, предложил нам стать его подданными? – выразил общую мысль Сэм. 

\- Кажется, да, - кивнул Роджерс.

\- А мысль дельная, - добавил Старк с нарочитым энтузиазмом. – Станете какими-нибудь там, ну, рыцарями, например. Ессно с привилегиями. Это – с одной стороны существенно облегчит нам задачу, с другой – создаст прецедент, вы ведь не абы кто, а Мстители. А значит, внимания прессы не избежать. И на этот раз вас точно сделают достоянием общественности, хотите вы этого или же нет. 

\- Я не понял, ты сейчас за что нас агитируешь? – Лэнг выразил общую мысль.

\- Я?! – Тони ненатурально захлопал глазами, изображая ангела во плоти. – Не агитирую, скорее обрисовываю ситуацию. 

\- Как думаешь, стоит соглашаться? – все оглянулись, голос подал Барнс.

\- С оговорками, - покивал Тони. – Иначе на вас навешают уйму обязанностей, не снабдив правами. Т‘Чалла, конечно, воин и человек чести. Но он еще и король. И для него на первом месте всегда будет его страна и его народ. Вы можете принять его приглашение – и все равно навсегда останетесь здесь чужими. 

\- Черт, он прав, - пробурчал Клинт. – Как запасной вариант – сгодится, но надо думать дальше. Вот только не хочется Его Величество обидеть, как считаете?

\- А вы соглашайтесь на наблюдательное членство, - влез Старк. – Никаких орденов – ни тайных, ни явных. Обычное гражданство – вернее, вид на жительство. Пусть это выглядит так, словно вы и вправду решили порвать со Страной. Поверьте, вы, ребята, национальное достояние – у вас фанатов больше, чем у поп-идолов! 

\- Как и у тебя, - заметил Баки.

\- Верно, - согласился тот. – Хотя, у меня все же меньше, - а затем пояснил. – Альтрон. 

\- Пусть так, - кивнул Стивен. – И что будет дальше? 

\- Дальше? – повторил гений, собирая мысли в кучу. – Я передам Россу всю имеющуюся у меня информацию – и внесу ряд предложений.

\- А если он на это не пойдет? – засомневалась Ванда.

\- Есть вариант и на такой случай, - не растерялся Тони. – Тогда будем действовать без санкции, но как совершенно левая команда. Одинаковые костюмы я обеспечу, как и оружие.

\- Но у Ванды визуально…

\- Стив, это недоказуемо, - перебил его Сэм. – Помнишь, мы просматривали некоторые отчеты об опытах над ними? Помнишь, сколько было детей до них? Но ведь об этом никто не знает – и если никто не увидит лица, все доводы будут лишь пустыми словами. 

\- Тони, а ты? – обернулся к нему Капитан. – Все знают, что именно ты занимался экипировкой. 

\- И что? – деланно равнодушно заявил тот. – Я вообще решил отойти от всех дел – взять отпуск по семейным обстоятельствам. И вообще – я уезжаю в Россию. 

\- Не понял, - любопытство так и плеснуло из глаз Уилсона. – Что за семейные обстоятельства – и при чем здесь Россия?

\- Это я зря сказал, - пробормотал Старк, немного смешавшись – ну, забылся, с кем не бывает? – Давайте, вы все дружно об этом…

\- Нет-нет, признавайся, - хитро сощурился Бартон, в упор разглядывая в кои-то веки растерянного Старка. – Нам всем жутко это интересно. Ты ведь не с Пеппер туда едешь?

\- Я туда еду с Барнсом, - ничтоже сумняшеся заявил Энтони.

\- Что?! – казалось, что воскликнули все разом.

\- Язык мой – враг мой, - признался гений. – В который раз в этом убеждаюсь. И не надо делать такие лица, - скривился он. – Барнс едет на встречу с ведьмой – она подскажет вариант, как избавиться от «спускового крючка». А на счет семьи – то так получилось, что у меня есть две дочери, о которых я ничего не знал. И еду я к ним.

В зале повисло молчание. Оно не было тяжким или же гнетущим – скорее, выжидательным. Мстители переваривали информацию. У. Несносного. Гения. Есть. Дети!!! Старк - ПАПА?!!

Как-то не выглядел Тони похожим на отца семейства – нисколько. Однако, если это правда, то…

\- Ого, - только и смог выговорить Роджерс. – И ты вправду ничего не знал? Или она тебе не сообщила?

\- Они, - поправил его Старк.

\- Что? – не понял Бартон.

\- Они мне не сообщили, - доходчиво договорил Энтони, ехидно ухмыляясь. – Близняшки. 

\- Н-да, - хмыкнул Хоукай. – Только у тебя так бывает. И сколько им?

\- Кому? – устало вопросил гений.

\- Детям твоим, - в тон ему ответил стрелок.

\- 26 лет, - выдал Старк, с улыбкой отмечая, как вытягиваются лица Мстителей. – И не смотрите на меня такими глазами – мне было 18! И не спрашивайте больше – я сам еще мало знаю! Но это, оказывается, чертовски приятно – быть продолженным в ком-то другом. 

\- Это верно, - кивнул ему Клинт. – А теперь к делу. 

\- Что, и даже рычать на меня не станешь? – подзуживал Тони. - Неужели, перегорел? 

\- Не нарывайся, - предупредил его Хоукай. – Мне все еще хочется набить тебе лицо.

\- Ау-ч, один-ноль в твою пользу, - смешно насупился тот. – Но я отыграюсь. Что мы еще не обсудили? Пеппер я уже позвонил и обо всем договорился – борт за вами прибудет через пять дней. Останетесь в Башне – она, как и земля под ней – моя частная собственность. Правительство не захочет со мной ссорится – особенно сейчас. Но вам все же следует прибыть так, чтобы лиц ваших никто не видел. Думаю, у Его Величества найдется обычная глухая броня. Что-то еще?

\- Ты о многом умалчиваешь, - Ванда вышла вперед и внимательно всмотрелась Старку в глаза. Такого с ней еще не бывало. 

\- А ты не можешь залезть мне в голову, - довольно оскалился Тони. – Это последствия от приятной встречи с семьей, - и только Баки его понял. – Не делай так больше, иначе в следующий раз защита ударит по тебе сильнее.

\- Я и не…

\- Я почувствовал, - перебил он. – И предупреждаю.

\- Она больше не станет этого делать, - твердо пообещал Роджерс. – Ведь так? – и повелительно взглянул на Алую ведьму.

\- Хорошо, - нехотя согласилась Максимофф. Отойдя назад, она устало опустилась на стул и потянулась за водой. Все было как-то неправильно, непредсказуемо, непонятно. И страшно! Жизнь только начала устаканиваться, и тут снова появляется Старк – и все идет наперекосяк! Слишком разные, а порой и противоречивые чувства, она испытывала к этому человеку – и все это сейчас вылезло наружу. – Я больше не буду пытаться прочитать его мысли. 

\- Ну и ладушки, - Старк хлопнул в ладони, прерывая Стива, который собрался сказать Ванде что-то еще. – У кого есть вопросы?

\- Множество, но они подождут до лучших времен, - высказался Бартон. – Значит, у нас пять дней. 

\- Именно, - согласился Тони. – Как только прибудете в Башню – я перешлю вам остальную информацию, будете изучать. С Паучком я уже связался – он прибудет на следующий день после вас. Как и Вижн, - Ванда заметно вздрогнула. 

\- Как Роуди? – Сэм смотрел прямо, не пряча взгляда – и ждал ответа.

\- Заново учится ходить, - глухо отозвался Старк. – Я думаю над этим. Пока все, что я смог ему предложить – экзоскелет. Но варианты есть.

\- Мне жаль, - прибавил Сокол.

\- Мне тоже, - почти неслышно произнес Тони, а затем вновь стал «самовлюбленным гадом». – Только Ронманофф обо мне ни слова – пока. Я сам хочу поговорить с ней. 

\- Как скажешь, - вздохнул Клинт. – Но она обидится – на нас.

\- А вы все вместе – переживете, - ухмыльнулся ему гений. – Ладно. Вы тут думайте, обсуждайте – а мне пора. Не буду вам мешать. И да, Барнс, вылет завтра в половине шестого утра. Не опоздай!

\- Постой-постой! – спохватился Стивен. – Я хотел…

\- Ты же не против - избавить своего друга от этого Дамоклова Меча? – перебил его Старк. – Ну так и не мешай мне.

\- Тони, я…

\- Все потом!

\- Просто… Спасибо, - бросил Стив в спину уходящему гению. Тот немного затормозил, легонько кивнул, не оборачиваясь, и вышел.

\- Он всегда такой? – спросил вдруг Скотт. – Насколько я слышал… а впрочем, это неважно. Послушай, Стив, а что мы будем делать? Вообще, я имею ввиду. Ситуация ведь серьезная – мы все видели запись.

\- Тони предложил план. Но ни один план не выдерживал столкновения с реальностью, - задумчиво отозвался Роджерс. – На мой взгляд, это выглядит вполне сносно. 

\- Он стал каким-то непонятным, - словно пожаловалась Ванда. – И это я не к тому, что не смогла его прочесть! Просто он иногда так смотрит, что мне кажется, он видит меня насквозь! 

\- А знаете еще что? – развеселился вдруг Джеймс. – Он ведь все знал! Догадался, что мы согласимся! И заранее связался и с Пеппер, и с Вижном, и с Пауком! Чертов гений!

\- Ох, чует мое сердце, что Старк еще покажет себя, - пробормотал Клинт. – Ванда права – он многое скрывает. 

\- Но это не меняет того, что мы должны сделать, - заметил Стив. – Думаю, мы все прекрасно убедились, что у Тони секреты могут быть разными. И не всегда они имеют отношение к нам. И Мстителям.

\- Ладно, оставим Старка и его секреты, - согласился Сэм. – Но у нас остаются еще дела здесь. Нужно поговорить с королем, - подумал немного и добавил. – И согласиться на наблюдательное членство. Потому что я все же лелею надежду, что смогу вернуться домой – и быть реабилитированным.

\- Ну, надеяться – дело не лишнее, - скептически похмыкал Барнс. – Вреда не будет. 

\- Баки…

\- Стив, слушай, я все понимаю, но помолчи, а? – попросил его друг. – Дай мне подумать, идет? Это все же – моя жизнь. Я благодарен тебе – по гроб жизни обязан, и расплатиться с тобой никогда не смогу – но поступать буду, как решу сам.

\- Баки, я только хотел сказать, что всегда тебя поддержу, - улыбнулся Роджерс. – И пожелать удачи.

\- Ох, прости, брат! – повинился тот. – Я немного не в себе – много всего за один день. И завтра будет не легче. Старк ведь знает, что делает, да?

\- Ну, он бывает прав. Временами, - усмехнулся Бартон. – И хватит рассусоливать – идемте к Т‘Чалле.

\- Да, ты прав, - кивнул Кэп, поднимаясь – за ним потянулись остальные.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "А у нас на самом деле не пончикисомаром, а пончики отдельно и омар отдельно" - из книги "Неромерон" В. и О. Угрюмовых


	13. Часть 12. Бодрые у нас старички, или каждому – своё

Самолет пошел на посадку. Джеймс Барнс, который все путешествие от Ваканды до Москвы благополучно проспал, сладко потягивался. С одной рукой это делать было не слишком удобно, но – что уж есть.

\- Очнулся, - констатировал Старк. – Утра. Или дня. 

\- Ага, - покивал тот. – А где посол? 

\- Бесноватый вышел покурить – я его доконал, - с удовольствием соврал Тони. 

\- У него фамилия такая? – удивился Барнс.

\- Да, наружность под стать внутренности, - гений покачал головой. Он успел поцапаться с Федором Бесноватым раз –дцать, пока летели в Ваканду – и столько же, пока летели обратно. Посол был немолод, аристократичен, в меру циничен, аккуратен в словах – при его-то работе! – вызывающе вежлив и на диво зануден. Он раздражал Старка неимоверно! Но и вызывал уважение, потому что Бесноватый не только не вызверился на неугомонного гения, но и метко отвечал на все колкости. 

\- Нас встретят? – спросил Зимний.

\- А сам как думаешь? – хмыкнул Тони. – Угадай!

\- Старк!

\- Что? Ты всю дорогу дрых, а на мне оттачивал остроту своего языка товарищ посол. Дай мне отыграться! – притворно возмутился Тони. – Встретят, конечно! Что за глупый вопрос? Кто тебя отпустит гулять по стольной и белокаменной просто так? 

\- Без ножа режешь, - улыбнулся тот. – А кто встретит?

\- Лариса и встретит, - отозвался гений, а потом как-то грустно вздохнул. – Чувствую, грядет что-то гадкое. Она ничего не делает просто так! А могла бы своего ассистента послать – дельный парень. Значит, дело в тебе. Берегись, солдатик, она тебя может живьем съесть.

\- Не демонизируй женщину – это не куртуазно, - съязвил Баки. Старк с изрядной долей превосходства выгнул бровь – одну, прямо как Лариса, а солдат все же не удержался и показал ему язык.

\- Да ради бога! – гений закатил глаза. – Какой ты еще ребенок! В детстве, видно, не наигрался! Еще одно дитё на мою многострадальную голову.

\- Быть послушным не обещаю, - хохотнул Барнс.

\- А я-то надеялся! – притворно вздохнут тот. – Ладно, хватит лирики. Главное, что хочу сказать – не спорь с ней. Вообще. Она знает лучше, поверь.

\- Хорошо, - покивал Баки. – А…

\- Господа, пристегните ремни, самолет идет на посадку, - Федор Бесноватый вернулся, окинув мужчин прощупывающим взглядом. 

Тони молча кивнул и поднялся, чтобы помочь солдату, затем занял свое место. Ждать осталось недолго. 

 

***

 

Старка и Барнса, действительно ждала Лариса. По своему обыкновению, она преспокойно кивнула обоим и велела идти за ней. Машина была знакомой – все тот же УАЗ с армейскими номерами. А за рулем – Руслан.

\- Ну, ты же не думал, что я сама буду крутить баранку? – искренне удивилась Зимородок. – Я и автомобили несовместимы. От слова совсем. И хватит смотреть на меня! Садитесь!

\- Рамлоу, - выдохнул Барнс изумленно. Надо сказать, что неприязни в его голосе не ощущалось.

\- Зимний, - кивнул ему Брок. – Рад видеть тебя живым.

\- Да, - нервно сглотнул тот. – Да, я тоже. Но Стив говорил, что…

\- У вас еще будет время! – Лариса почти рычала. – Вы можете уже сесть внутрь?! 

\- Да, нам лучше не светить Тони, - согласился Руслан. – Пресса в последние пару дней зверствует – кто-то слил инфу. 

\- Вот стервятники, - выплюнул Старк. – Надеюсь, ничего личного им раскопать не удастся. Иначе это будет не просто бомба – ядерный фугас.

\- Уже дана команда – скоро крикунов заткнут, а самых неугомонных предупредят особо, - злобно процедила Зимородок. Уж кого-кого, а инферов* она не терпела, как и адвокатов. – Едем ко мне.

\- Надо бы другой дорогой, - бросил Руслан. – Предосторожность.

\- Поступай, как знаешь, - бросила та. – Ты профессионал – почему спрашиваешь у меня? – и уткнулась в планшет.

\- Есть, поступать, как знаю, - вздохнул Рамлоу, выводя автомобиль на трассу. 

Дорога до дома Ларисы прошла в молчании – Тони отслеживал публикации в сети, купируя появление некоторых сведений, Брок то и дело менял маршрут, сверяясь с навигатором, а вот Баки смотрел на человека, который был знаком ему когда-то. Теперь то время, когда он был оружием Гидры, воспринималось им странно – далеко и близко одновременно. Он все помнил, но иначе, чем свою нормальную жизнь. Воспоминания Зимнего были отрывочны - только те периоды, когда его «будили». И в какое-то время появился этот человек – Командир. Тот, который имел право отдавать приказы. Для Командира Зимний хоть и был оружием, но – живым. Каким-то крохотным уцелевшим осколком личности, Баки чувствовал – Командир не желал ему зла. Зимний не раз видел в его глазах жалость. Не слишком приятно Барнсу было слышать от Стива о том, как Рамлоу умер. Не вязалось это с тем, что Баки видел, что ощущал. А теперь – что думать? Стив говорил, что Рамлоу сильно пострадал, когда рухнул один из хэликэрриеров, а потом Командир и вовсе взорвал себя. Но что Джеймс видел сейчас? Рамлоу не только был живее всех живых, но и выглядел отлично! Как такое возможно? Неужели, Командир тоже был проектом Гидры? Если так, то что он делает здесь? И Тони спокоен – видно, что они знакомы. Что происходит?

Так и ехали – все были заняты делами, а Баки накручивал себя почем зря.  
Дом Зимородок был в пригороде – небольшой, относительно, конечно же, бревенчатый терем, окруженный не шкуренным частоколом, на кольях которого были развешены черепа. Все думали, что бутафорские. 

\- Добро пожаловать, - не отрываясь от экрана, проговорила Лариса. – Сегодня – отдыхаете, а завтра - обратно на базу. Волк просил поторопиться – они что-то нашли.

\- А Барнс? – спросил Старк.

\- С нами, - отрезала она. – Тем более, что его, как бы и существовать не должно – в таком виде. Все же 99 лет – это срок.

\- Ты поможешь ему? – не отставал гений. – Он нужен мне. И Мстителям.

\- Тони, я сделаю все, что могу – что от меня зависит, - пообещала Лариса. – Но я не всемогуща. Имей терпение. 

\- Ладно, идемте, - прервал их Рамлоу. – Они уже здесь.

\- Кто? – не понял Баки.

\- Узнаешь, - улыбнулся Старк. – Пойдем, познакомлю тебя с моими дочерями. 

\- Здесь? – удивился Барнс.

\- А где еще? Это и их дом, вообще-то, - добавил Брок.

\- Хватит! Идите внутрь! – приказала Зимородок. – Что за привычка обсуждать дела на улице? 

Спорить с ней не стали – все же женщина, да еще и хозяйка. 

Джеймс внимательно смотрел по сторонам – участок занят небольшим садом и огородом, белая беседка чуть в стороне, искусственный пруд, тропинка до дома, выложенная цветными камнями. Тихо и мирно. Если бы не черепа. А еще стояла совсем уж не женская машина – тойота Тундра белого цвета, которую раскраска делала еще крупнее, чем та была на самом деле.

Внутри тоже было довольно-таки уютно – спокойные приглушенные тона, светлая мебель, кружевные занавеси. Мило. Просто и мило. 

На диванчике сидели две девушки – они за чем-то увлеченно наблюдали, склонившись над экраном планшета. Обе были шатенками, обе одеты в камуфляжную полевую форму. 

\- Нам, кажется, не рады, - хмыкнула вдруг Зимородок.

\- Мама! – одновременно воскликнули обе девушки. – Тони! 

\- Ну, вот, - улыбнулся Старк. – А я уж было подумал…

\- Рус! – Саша вспорхнула с дивана и подлетела к мужу, повиснув у него на шее.

\- Ангел мой, - только и выдохнул Рамлоу, а Баки, наблюдая за ними, пребывал в состоянии глубокой прострации. 

Во-первых, Брок отчего-то вдруг стал каким-то Русом, во-вторых, состоял отношениях. Отчего-то Командир в представлении Зимнего никак не вязался со сколько-то ни будь серьезными отношениями! Никак! 

А потом он взглянул на вторую девушку. И что-то вдруг произошло – время застыло, звуки стихли, мир сузился до размера карих глаз. Вечность вздрогнула и осыпалась яркими радужными осколками. Он и сам не понимал, что шагает вперед, словно сомнамбула.

\- Барнс… - начал было Старк, но Лариса больно цапнула его за плечо своими длинными когтями.

\- Оставь его, - прошипела она гению на ухо. – Рус, Саша, идемте отсюда. Живо!

\- Но…

\- Тони, я говорю – живо! – и потащила его из гостиной.

А за их спинами мужчина и женщина стояли напротив и тонули в глазах друг друга, что-то беззвучно шепча.

 

***

 

\- Что это было? – резко обернулся Старк, рывком освобождая руку.

\- Знаешь, Тони, - немного мечтательно улыбнулась Зимородок. – Счастливый твой Бог. Оба твоих ребенка нашли свои родственные души. 

\- Боже, за что?! – сокрушенно выдохнул тот, заламывая руки и хватаясь за голову. Знал, что спорить с Ларисой не получится. – Почему именно он?! Это же… ни в какие ворота! 

\- Мам, это правда? – не скрывая радости, спросила Саша. 

\- Когда я тебе врала? – сухо поинтересовалась мать. – Ладно, скажи-ка мне, что у нас на обед?

\- Эм-м, ничего? – смутилась она.

\- То есть, в доме, где нас, женщин, аж три штуки, мужчины останутся голодными? – иронично протянула она. – Не порядок. Так, мужчины, принесите-ка из машины пакеты, а мы займемся всем остальным. И, да! Этих двоих в гостиной – не трогайте! Пусть разбираются. Всё – за дело! Чего стоим? – и вопросительно посмотрела почему-то на Старка.

\- И ведь не поспоришь, - вздохнул тот. – Идем, что ли? – и кивнул Рамлоу.

Обед был готов через полчаса, а вот Баки и Юлия влились в общий поток времени ближе к ночи – часам к десяти. Они вышли на веранду, счастливо улыбаясь и держась за руки.

\- У меня бывает такое же лицо, да? – вдруг поинтересовался Рус у Старка.

\- Да, - покивал тот. – Аж завидно становится. 

\- А. Ну ладно, - удовлетворился тот. – Эй, герои дня, присоединяйтесь! У нас тут…

\- Шаурма, - ввернул Тони.

\- Он опять, - вздохнула Лариса, картинно возводя очи горе. – Ладно, вы тут дальше сами. И не засиживаться! Завтра дел много – подъем будет ранним, - и скрылась в доме.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Джеймс, усаживаясь на лавку – Юля же устроилась у него на коленях. 

\- Ага, - кивнул Старк. – Вы, наконец, пришли в себя – и вспомнили о нас, грешных.

\- Прости, - улыбнулась девушка. Впрочем, она не стыдилась.

\- Оставь, это лишнее, - уверил ее Тони. – Мы тут уже целую лекцию прослушали о родственных душах в исполнении твоей матушки – до сих пор так и тянется рука за вилкой.

\- Зачем? – округлила глаза Александра.

\- Лапшу с ушей снимать, - хохотнул гений. – Шучу я, понятно? У меня стресс. Того и гляди, не успею побыть отцом, как стану дедом. 

\- Папа! – смущенно воскликнули обе девушки, а Старк провокационно усмехнулся.

\- Ну вот, а то всё «Тони» да «Тони», - а затем поднялся, хлопнув себя по коленям. – Ладно, наш когтистый монстр права, - добавил он, потирая следы от ногтей, – пора бы уже и ко сну отходить. Старость – не радость.

\- Хорош заливать, - отмахнулся Брок. – Нашел старика. Прибедняйся больше! Скажи лучше, что тебе нужно с Ларисой перетереть.

\- Ладно, ты меня раскусил, - отмахнулся тот. – Надо. Отдыхайте, - и тоже ушел.

Несмотря на предупреждение, посиделки затянулись за полночь. Барнсу и Рамлоу было о чем поговорить, как и сестрам – поделиться впечатлениями, немного похвастаться, потравить байки – святое дело! Ну и коньяк под разговоры шел просто замечательно. Это могло значить только одно – утро обещало быть красочным!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * инфер - репортер


	14. Часть 13. Откровения по утрам, как и пиво, не только вредны, но и полезны

Тони устал. Нет, честное слово, спасать мир от пришельцев-читаури было, оказывается, не так сложно, как спасать друзей. Да еще тогда, когда яму, в которую они попали, они же и выкопали. А дело все в том, что Росс не шел на уступки. И даже угроза навсегда лишиться символа патриотизма Америки не смогла его убедить пересмотреть решение в отношении Мстителей. Сначала Тони старался сглаживать углы, даже готов был пойти на компромисс, но взаимности не добился. А потом плюнул, как и советовал ему Волк. Он официально подтвердил, что больше не является Железным Человеком, и не намерен участвовать в инициативе «Мстители» под эгидой правительства - чьего бы то ни было. Разумеется, лишь официально. А неофициально, он готовил отряд, командиром которого стал - и кто бы сомневался! - Стив Роджерс. 

\- Говард хотел, чтобы он был у тебя, - Старк протягивал Капитану его щит - потрепанный, со стершейся краской, и знакомый до последней царапинки. - И не говори ничего - он твой. Я… Нет, ничего. Все так, как и должно быть.

\- Тони, я…

\- Роджерс, замолкни! - скомандовал тот. - Мне и так… нелегко!

\- Прости, - покаянно проговорил Капитан.

\- Еще раз извинишься - подеремся, - предупредил его Старк. - За эти два дня я только и слышу от тебя это дурацкое слово! Ты ведь не считаешь себя неправым, нет? Так, какого, прости, лысого дьявола, порешь чушь? 

\- Не знаю, - улыбнулся Стивен. - Наверное, мне это нужнее, чем тебе. 

\- Это не я зациклился на прошлом, а ты, - и знакомо закатил глаза. Только теперь Капитана этот жест не раздражал - скорее, вызывал теплую улыбку. - Как закончим, отвезу тебя к шаману. Он помог даже мне, значит, с тобой справится играючи.

\- Спа…

\- Молчи! - зашипел тот. - Не за что еще! Боже, как же ты иногда бесишь! Я ведь уже говорил, что иной раз так и хочется тебе по зубам врезать? Так вот, до сих пор хочется - как только начинаешь вот это вот! – и помаячил руками, изображая, что именно имел ввиду.

\- Ты мне так и не рассказал, что там с Баки, - напомнил Стив, присаживаясь на край стола и пряча усмешку. 

Роджерс был, наверное, счастлив - отчасти. Жизнь стала потихоньку налаживаться, друзья получили возможность связаться со своими семьями, появилось реальное дело. И Баки. Будущее виделось если не радужным, то хоть не беспросветно-тоскливым. 

\- Я подбираю слова, - вздохнул Старк. - Это не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. 

\- Что-то серьезное? - встревожился Капитан.

\- Более чем, - кивнул Тони. - Но ты не дергайся - в хорошем смысле. От спускового крючка его избавили - и теперь он находится на лечении.

\- Зачем? - не понял тот.

\- Не имею права говорить в подробностях, но у него на днях окончательно отрастет левая рука, - огорошил его гений.

\- Что? Как это - отрастет? - лицо у Капитана вытянулось, и Тони не смог удержаться от тихого смеха - впрочем, совершенно необидного.

\- Прими, как факт, - посоветовал Старк. - Мне этот совет дали, когда я только приехал в Россию. И до сих пор действует! 

\- Прошу, объясни мне, - умоляющим тоном. 

\- Есть один препарат, - начал Тони. - Он экспериментальный - и действует. Это проверено. Но, сам понимаешь, разработка под грифом - не имею права сказать больше. Он будет в порядке, - пообещал Старк.

\- Ты мне что-то недоговариваешь, - подозрительно сощурился Капитан. - И дело не в секретности.

\- Барнс сам тебе все расскажет, - отмахнулся он. - Как только оклемается. Не стану я работать сломанным телефоном. Лучше скажи, оборудование доставили?

\- Сегодня утром, - кивнул Стивен. - А еще звонила Наташа.

\- Ладно, - независимо пожав плечами, усмехнулся Старк - холодно и сосредоточенно. - Пусть.

\- Почему ты отказываешься с ней говорить? - не понял Роджерс. - Она ведь тоже одна из нас. И нам бы ее помощь не помешала.

\- Слушай, ты хочешь обсудить это сейчас? Вот не сходя с этого места? - вскипел Тони. - Идет! Будем честными, Кэп, Мстителей пока еще нет. Есть горстка людей, которых объявили вне закона. А вот Романофф - действующий агент. И даже будь она хоть трижды моим другом, я не намерен рисковать вами, чтобы ввести ее в курс дел. Я хочу выждать - и посмотреть, как станут развиваться события. Пусть ты сочтешь меня параноиком, но Наташа слишком непредсказуема. Я не знаю, на чьей стороне она в итоге окажется. Не исключено, что на своей собственной.

\- Ты ей не доверяешь. Из-за того, что она нас отпустила тогда? - догадался Стив. – Но…

\- Это одна из причин, - Тони спорить не стал. - Другая - в том, что не только я не доверяю ей, но и ОНА не доверяет никому, кроме себя. Ее невозможно переубедить, она просто не воспримет моих слов. 

\- Так, дело в тебе? В том, что Наташа не доверяет ТЕБЕ? Но ведь ты сказал, что нам нужны люди! Подготовленные люди! 

\- Я не могу доверить ей прикрывать нас! - он резко поднялся, впившись взглядом в светлые глаза Капитана. - Ситуация, Стив, складывается такая: Мстители теперь зависят от меня - во всех смыслах! И я не имею права ставить вас под удар. Мы все равно разгребемся с этим аномальным дерьмом - рано или поздно! И я добьюсь того, чтобы вас восстановили в правах! Она же в моей помощи не нуждается.

\- Это не так, Тони. Ей тоже тяжело – пойми…

\- Я устал понимать, Стив! - перебил его Старк. - Тебя понимать, Барнса понимать, Бартона, Ванду, Пеппер и даже Романофф - всех! Я вижу проблему, я знаю проблему - я решаю проблему! Так что еще вам от меня нужно?! 

\- Тони…

\- Дослушай, раз сам этот разговор затеял! - рявкнул гений. - Вы думаете, что все так просто - что сложности рассасываются сами по себе? 

\- Нет…

\- Верно, проблемы приходится разруливать! Чем я и занимаюсь - по мере своих возможностей. Вот только вместо так любимого тобой понимания, получаю в ответ вопросы: а почему не сделал лучше, почему не предусмотрел, почему так, а не иначе? И мне вдруг сразу хочется спросить: а где вы были сами, а? Если вы все такие умные, так что же не действовали, а ждали меня? Чтобы потом сказать, что я не прав?

\- Это не так…

\- О, правда? - ядовито протянул Энтони. - Может я и самоуверен, и самовлюблен, и вспыльчив, и эго у меня раздуто чрезмерно, но я никогда не отказывался отвечать за свои проступки! Я всегда платил по счетам! И сейчас - когда ситуация обострилась, я не позволю Мстителям стать никем! И действовать буду, исходя из собственного понимания! 

\- То есть, наше мнение тебя не волнует? - Стив прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы немного отрезвить себя. Разговор зашел куда-то не туда.

\- У Мстителей есть право совещательного голоса, - отрезал Старк. - Высказывайтесь, я ничего не имею против. Вот только учтите, что я владею большим объемом информации - и большими возможностями. Следовательно, и шансов выбрать правильно у меня больше.

\- Ты хочешь сказать…

\- Я уже сказал, Стив. Вы можете считать, что я вас использую…

\- Но я вовсе так не думаю! - рявкнул Роджерс, резко останавливаясь напротив друга. Эта вспышка ярости удивила его неимоверно. 

\- Так о чем ты думаешь? Поведай мне, - и обессиленно опустился обратно в кресло.

\- Это… это сложно выразить словами, - признался Капитан, и его сердце бешено стучало в груди. - Все дело в том, что Я ЗНАЮ, что ты помогаешь нам. Ты делаешь для Мстителей больше, чем кто бы то ни было, Тони! Но ты действуешь так демонстративно, так напоказ, что создается впечатление, что для тебя все это - игра! 

\- Вот только это - не игра, - глухо обронил Старк. - Значит, вас не устраиваю именно я - такой, какой есть? 

\- Но ты другой! - взмолился Стивен. - Ты ведь добрый, Тони! И отзывчивый! 

\- И это не раз выходило мне боком, - в тон ему продолжил гений, а затем добавил. - Ты хоть представляешь себе, как я рос? Нет? Так я скажу - я рос единственным сыном Императора, настоящего Оружейного Барона, влияние которого было почти безграничным - в обозримых пределах. Со мной постоянно пытались выйти на контакт - из-за отца и его дел. Я очень рано понял, что искренним быть нельзя - обязательно найдется тот, кто с удовольствием потопчется по моей душе грязными сапогами. 

\- Тони…

\- Я такой, какой есть, Стивен Грант Роджерс, - отчеканил Старк. - И меняться в угоду кому-то не стану. 

\- Прости, - выдохнул тот, пустив глаза. Нет, не потому, что чувствовал себя неправым – лишь за то, что разбередил раны.

\- Принято, - коротко кивнул Энтони, а затем светски поинтересовался. - Позволишь мне вернуться к планированию? 

\- Да-да, я пойду, - покивал он, резко отворачиваясь. - У меня есть, чем заняться.

\- Рад за тебя, - ответил гений, не отрывая взгляда от экрана. И Стив не нашел в себе сил окликнуть друга.

***

Стивен Роджерс и сам был не рад, что затеял разговоры по душам со Старком. А все потому, что многое стало яснее. Вот только легче от этого не стало, скорее уж наоборот. 

Очень приятно считать себя правым, судить по себе - да и просто судить, осознавая собственную важность, поднимаясь в собственных глазах. Стив думал, что он имеет на это право. И, может быть, отчасти так и было. Вот только никогда раньше его не прикладывали о лед правды так сильно. Даже будучи дистрофиком и астматиком, он знал - _он прав!_ \- в попытках отстоять свою истину. И чем больше его била жизнь, тем упрямее Стив становился. А теперь это обернулось против него. Жизнь показала, что такая правда есть у каждого - как и право ее отстаивать. Но признать это, означало, понять, что придется искать компромисс. Роджерс не любил это слово, для него оно было насквозь пропитано ложью и лицемерием. Болезненно честный, Стивен испытывал почти физические муки, когда приходилось идти на уступки своей совести. Однако, времена изменились - бескомпромиссность уступила толерантности. Это вызывало отчасти недоумение, отчасти досаду, отчасти мутную злость - ведь прошло по большому счету не так много времени! 

Тони Старк. Человек, который создал себя сам - исключительно своим умом и волей. Стив читал отчеты о его пребывании в плену и побеге. Теперь, по прошествии времени картина виделась немного иначе, нежели тогда. Раньше ему казалось, что Старку просто повезло. Но теперь… Нет, это было не везение. За триумфом Тони стоял его светлый разум, его способность мыслить четко и ясно. ТОГДА, Стив еще не задавался вопросом, чего стоила Старку та победа. Но теперь, когда свободного времени было хоть отбавляй, вопросы не давали покоя. Мысли крутились вокруг двух слов: **что если?** _Что если_ бы Тони не выжил тогда? _Что, если_ бы он сделал для банды оружие? _Что, если_ бы он сам стал преступником? С его интеллектом, деньгами и влиянием, Старк стал бы новым правителем мира очень и очень быстро. Однако, не стал. Вот только благодарности так и не дождался - даже одобрения сколько-то ни будь маломальского. Как и... Да-да! - его тоже не дождался - понимания!

А ведь и вправду, поступки Тони - даже он! - считал чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Было похоже, что на Старка кто-то наложил епитимью* - и тот безропотно повиновался. Ну как, безропотно? Разумеется, в своем стиле, никому не показывая себя настоящего. А ведь стоило, стоило! - заглянуть под маску! Увидеть, что Железный Человек на самом деле - из плоти и крови. Что он тоже чувствует. Но это мало кого волновало. Главным было то, что Старк МОГ дать Мстителям. 

Время - быстрая река, никого не обойдет*. Прошлое осталось теперь далеко позади - но не исчезли слова. Те, что Стив говорил Тони - совсем еще недавно. Те, что говорили ему остальные. И то, что Тони отвечал. Это был осадок, взвесь, над которой время не властно. И если говорить честно, - положив руку на сердце, - Роджерс и сам не до конца принял и понял все то, что с ними произошло. Наверное, это все придет со временем, а пока... Пока стоило обдумать сказанное сегодня.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Епитимья́, епитимия (от греч. эпитимион - наказание по закону) - добровольное исполнение кающимся по назначению духовника в качестве нравственно-исправительной меры дел благочестия (молитвы, милостыни, усиленного поста и др.).  
> *Слова из песни в фильме «Он – дракон».


	15. Часть 14. «На других поглядеть, да себя показать!»

Вызов застал Старка в постели, часы, ехидно подмигивая, показывали час волка – самое темное время суток, перед рассветом, когда спать хочется просто невозможно. 

\- Я слушаю, - пробормотал он. – И что такого…

\- У нас новая аномалия, - ворвался в сознание голос Волка. – Ты не поверишь – в пустыне Мохаве. Поднимай своих, мы засекли крупные формы жизни! 

\- Хвала нашему Богу, - выдохнул Старк, – она не в городе! Уже иду. Кто-нибудь из Защитников будет?

\- Руслан, - ответил Локи. – С ним будут еще пятеро. Сразу предупрежу – Лариса не одобряет. И ей нужны образцы.

\- Потом с ней договорюсь. Насколько я понял, в команде будет кто-то особенный?

\- Будет, - подтвердил тот. – И ему всего 18 – присмотри за ним. 

\- И вы детей вербуете, - вздохнул Тони, вспомнив Питера-Паучка. – Что он может?

\- Он пироэнергетик. 

\- Как Джонни Сторм? – хмыкнул гений. – Отлично. А летать он может?

\- Ага, - пробурчал Локи. – Он не только огонь зажигает, но и управляет им – например, может сжечь воздух в легких противника.

\- Чего?! – выдохнул Старк. – Как? Впрочем, не отвечай на этот вопрос – ответь на другой…

\- Он направлен к вам, потому что так решил я, - Олег угадал, что так интересует гения. – Это внук Тараса. И поверь, Тони, он более чем готов.

\- Ну, если ты говоришь… Когда их ждать?

\- Минут через двадцать, - ухмыльнулся Локи. – Оцени мою заботу – я дал вам нормально поспать.

\- Поверь, я этого не забуду, - пообещал он. – До связи.

\- И тебе удачи, - совсем другим голосом произнес Локи. – Если бы я не был атеистом, я бы помолился. 

\- Так ведь в окопах атеистов не бывает, - хмыкнул Старк. – Я лучше буду молиться тебе, бог Асгарда.

\- Вот спасибо, добрая фея! – неловко рассмеялся тот. – Ну и шутки у тебя!

\- Уж какие есть, - улыбнулся Тони, и отключился. Изумленное смущение на лице Волка стоило сказанного. 

 

***

 

Пустыня была пустынной. И ровной. И плоской. И жаркой. В общем, удовольствие ниже среднего – обретаться в этой духовке. Но с другой стороны – здесь не было людей, что облегчало задачу. Обычно планы нарушали именно «гражданские», которых приходилось спасать. 

\- Пятиминутная готовность, - скомандовал Роджерс, окинув взглядом команду. 

У всех Мстителей была одинаковая форма – черная, маски-респираторы, облегченные спецшлемы, глухая броня и, разумеется, привычное оружие. Стив не рискнул усреднять команду – Мстители были сильны не этим. Так что, у Клинта из-за плеча торчал лук, а Ванда перебирала алые плетения. Непривычно было видеть Вижна в черном – в маске от человека и не отличишь. В дальнем углу примостился Скотт, который позволил выкрасить свой костюм - он о чем-то активно общался с Сэмом и Питером. Но больше всего Капитана беспокоили Защитники. 

Борт в режиме «отражения» прибыл под утро и завис над башней Старка. Защитников было шестеро – вместе с пилотом. Они не сняли шлемов, не разговаривали без нужды и почти не отвечали на вопросы. Их командир вообще переговаривался только с Тони. И как с такими работать? Как координировать действия? 

\- О чем задумался, Кэп? – в мысли ворвался голос Старка.

\- О них, - не стал скрывать Роджерс, кивнув на молчаливых русских. – Я не знаю, чего от них ждать. 

\- Проблем не будет, - заверил его Энтони. – Макс уже дал им вводные. 

\- Пусть так и будет, - кивнул он. – Новых данных по аномалии не поступало?

\- Спутники засекли семь крупных объектов и больше десятка поменьше, - отозвался Тони. – Большего сказать пока не смогли – даже снимки сделать не получается.

\- Ладно, разберемся по ходу дела, - вздохнул Стив. – Что-то тревожно мне.

\- Полностью разделяю твои опасения, - ухмыльнулся Старк. – Ненавижу действовать вслепую!

\- Садимся! – раздался голос пилота. – Держитесь крепче!

\- Чертов камикадзе! – простонал гений, с трудом удерживаясь на ногах. 

Русский борт был оборудован и предназначен именно для военных целей – то есть решение было лаконичным, а обстановка спартанской. Летал «Смок» быстро, был невидим не только для радаров, но и для «невооруженного» взгляда, но это вовсе не означало, что полет будет комфортным. 

 

***

 

Странно, что существа двигались довольно-таки плотной группой – отследить их было не сложно. Вопрос был в другом – что делать, когда они появятся? 

\- Мы уже должны были отметить их присутствие визуально, - Руслан тревожно оглядывался по сторонам. – Они передвигаются по поверхности?

\- Неизвестно, - отозвался Тони. - Мы работаем над этим.

\- Занять оборону, - решил Роджерс. – Нужно быть готовым к сюрпризам. Тони, расстояние до…

\- Они ускорились, будут здесь через семь минут! – Железный Человек опустил забрало – и костюм его был непроглядно черным – и чуждым. Не такого Айронмена Стив знал. 

\- Всем приготовиться! – рыкнул Капитан.

Но это предупреждение запоздало – расчеты оказались неверны. Пелена спала с глаз Защитников и Мстителей – и они увидели. 

Существа, словно бы возникшие по мановению волшебной палочки, напоминали насекомых – очень больших и очень-очень опасных насекомых, или даже арахнидов, поскольку Тони насчитал у одной особи больше шести конечностей. Но и это было не все. Ксеноморфы определенно принадлежали к разным видам – одни крупнее с мощной броней и шипастыми хвостами, то, что заменяло им голову, имело не меньше десятка глаз разных размеров и форм. Были и те, кто чуть меньше – с мощными крыльями и суставчатыми гибкими хвостами – лап у них было меньше, но менее опасными они не выглядели. Окрас тоже разнился – от темно-бурого до багрово-сизого и черного. Были и мелкие – они больше напоминали нечто среднее между осами, богомолами и стрекозами. И, судя по яркой раскраске, были ядовитыми. 

\- Нам нужны образцы, слышали? – предупредил Старк. – Хоть одного нужно взять живым! 

\- Им это скажи! – паниковал Хоукай. – Это же, мать ее, чертовы пауки! Чертовы многоножки! Мерзкие, противные, с лапками! 

\- Заткнись, Бартон! – _привычно_ рявкнул один из русских. – И засунь свою инсектофобию* куда подальше! 

\- Тебя не спросил! – _привычно_ огрызнулся Клинт. – Эй, Стив, кого пакуем? 

\- Только не мелких, - предупредил Старк. – Они ядовитые.

\- Тогда – летуна, - скомандовал Кэп. – Паук, сможешь спеленать? 

\- Я… да, я попробую! – выдохнул тот с энтузиазмом.

\- Отлично, - отозвался Роджерс. – Всем приготовиться – парни, проредите их ряды!

Стив не сомневался в своих действиях и приказах – и это было прекрасно. Воевать против врагов – не то же самое, что воевать против друзей. 

Хоть русские и были немногословны, но все же поведали, что у них за способности. Командир группы был эмпатом – чувствовал чужие эмоции, его заместитель отличался ускоренной реакцией и силой, еще один был пироэнергетиком, двое интуитов мастеров-мечников и парень, способный создавать и направлять ударную волну различной мощи. 

\- Я чувствую их нетерпение и голод, - поведал эмпат, когда они только высадились. – Для них все, кто отличается от них – еда. Разум присутствует, но я даже пытаться не буду их понять. Это не для людей. 

\- Ну что же, их сюда не звали, - посмурнел Капитан. С одной стороны – неприятно, когда тебя считают едой, но с другой – миссию это упрощало. Не нужно вступать в переговоры.

На этом обсуждение завяло. Не было причин у Роджерса не доверять Защитникам, поскольку хоть и были они потенциальными противниками, но угроза извне все меняла.

Единственное, о чем мог думать Тони, когда твари напали, так это о том, как хорошо, что их было относительно мало. Людей не смогли взять в кольцо, но летучие твари атаковали с воздуха. Мелкий размер делал их плохими мишенями – их пришлось отстреливать поодиночке. Не проще было и с крупняком – броня ксеноморфов прочностью могла поспорить с его костюмом. И это было проблемой, поскольку Тони хоть и разработал новые упрочненные костюмы, но в схватке с этими тварями они защищают примерно, как промасленная бумага. 

Поднявшись в воздух, Старк решил попробовать новинку – более мощные излучатели. Взрыв опрокинул тварюшку, но видимых повреждений заметно не было, значит, придется искать другой путь.

\- Скотт, не лезь к ним! – крикнул Стив. – Уменьшайся – у тебя не такой прочный костюм! Попробуй убить их изнутри!

\- Кэп, ты псих! – фыркнул один из Защитников. И Стиву был знаком этот голос. Вот только откуда? – Но ход хорош! Женя, жги мелких! Жги! 

Пироэнергетик, которого, как оказалось, зовут Евгений, перестал пытаться отогнать крупных существ. Он поднял руки над головой, плавно шевеля кистями рук – а над его головой запылало небо. Еще одно незаметное движение, перемена позы, и вот уже прозрачно-голубые с алыми проблесками протуберанцы хлещут над головами людей. Чем ниже он опускал руки, тем ощутимее становился жар. Броню пришлось переключить в режим полной защиты.

Не смотря на всю очевидную серьезность ситуации, Стив Роджерс ощущал прилив сил. Однозначность и четкость поставленной задачи, слаженная команда, выполняющая приказы беспрекословно – что еще нужно командиру? Верно! Нужна победа! 

Отсутствие сомнений положительно сказалось не только на Капитане, но и на Мстителях в общем – небо горело, чудовища ночных кошмаров беспрестанно атаковали, пытаясь людьми закусить, но это не портило настроения. Если бы Тони мог сейчас взглянуть в глаза своих товарищей по оружию, он бы увидел триумф и боевую ярость. Ту самую, которая заставляет сердца биться сильнее, разгоняя кровь по жилам. Вопреки всему, и Мстители, и Защитники уже чувствовали вкус победы. Еще никогда они не действовали так слаженно, и никогда еще сам Айронмен не подчинялся приказам Капитана Америка с такой самоотдачей. 

 

***

 

Потрепанная, но довольная команда сидела в самолете, стараясь отдышаться и прийти в себя. Первый бой завершился со счетом один-ноль в пользу людей – обошлось без потерь. Ранения хоть и имели место быть, но серьезными и непоправимыми не были. Что же касается образцов, то Питеру удалось спеленать одну тварюшку – правда, мелкую летучку, а не крупную, но винить его никто не собирался. В горячке боя люди как-то незаметно перебили всех ксеноморфов. Сами потом удивлялись – вот это зажгли, так зажгли! 

\- Приглашаю всех отметить первую победу у меня, - Старк сидел уже без костюма, вольготно, - насколько позволяло место, - развалившись.

\- Лариса съест – без соли и лука, - отмахнулся Максим Перелыгин – эмпат и командир Защитников.

\- Я договорюсь, - пообещал тот. – На край скажу, что я вас заставил – гнусным шантажом. 

\- Идет, - усмехнулся Макс. – Устал, как собака – выпить бы.

\- Организуем, - кивнул Тони. – Тем более, что мы это заслужили.

\- А кто эта Лариса? – влез Клинт. 

\- Мать моих дочерей, - с довольной и предвкушающе-ироничной усмешкой ответил Старк.

\- О, вот как, - озадачился Хоукай. – Ясно. А Пеппер?

\- А что – Пеппер? – вовсю развлекался гений. – Я все еще лелею надежду на продолжение наших отношений. Мы ведь просто взяли тайм-аут. 

\- Сам веришь в то, что говоришь? – усомнился Бартон. – Кажется, она теперь имеет несколько иные планы.

\- Это ты про ее трогательную дружбу с новым ассистентом Нилом? – выгнул бровь Тони. – Поверь, дальше дружбы дело не пойдет никогда. 

\- И ты в этом так уверен? – усомнился Клинт, подначивая гения.

\- Я лично знаком с его супругом, - победно улыбнулся Старк. – Довольно-таки милый парень – зовут Барри. Он, к слову, теперь работает на меня – отличный айтишник. 

\- И тут успел, - хохотнул стрелок. – Ладно – один-один. 

\- До следующего раза, супер-агент, - пообещал Тони. – Ну как, ребята, все хотят выпить?

\- Все, - подал голос Питер.

\- А тебе – какао с чаем! – отрезал тот. – Иначе меня твоя тетя уничтожит, а я и против ничего сделать не смогу. Тебя, Евгений, это тоже касается – чтобы обидно не было.

\- Облом, - фыркнул Женя. – Ничего, в увольнении наверстаю. 

\- Да это же ради твоего блага! – картинно возмутился Старк.

\- Ради моего блага, налейте боевые сто грамм – и дайте закусить, - посоветовал тот. – А жизни меня учить не нужно – и без вас есть кому. 

\- Не убедил, мелкий, - фыркнул Тони.

\- Но мистер Старк, получается, сражаться с пришельцами – мы взрослые, а вот как расслабиться – еще дети? Это нечестно! – возмутился Паркер. 

\- Ты хочешь смерти своему спонсору? – возопил тот. – О тете Мэй вспомни! 

\- И все равно – не честно, - надулся Паучок. – И она не знает о том, что я участвую в боях – значит, не должна знать и обо всем остальном – сопутствующем! 

\- Но Пеппер узнает, - резонно возразил гений. – И припомнит мне это. Так что лучше немного пострадаешь ты, чем много – я. Да и рано тебе алкоголем расслабляться – лучше найди себе девушку!

\- Мистер Старк! – возмутился тот.

\- Или парня – я разве против? Это нормально.

\- Я… я не… у меня есть девушка! – воскликнул Питер. 

\- А она-то об этом знает? – влез Уилсон. – Или это только в проекте? 

\- Эй, это не ваше дело вообще-то! – в конец смешался парень.

\- И вправду, оставьте его в покое! – решил вмешаться Роджерс. – Это личное. 

\- Значит, перейдем на личности! – обрадовался несносный гений. – Ты уже связался с мисс Картер?

\- Тони! – выдохнул Капитан.

\- Значит, не связался, - констатировал Старк. – И чего ты ждешь? 

\- Это личное!

\- Ты прошляпишь и этот шанс, - поддел он. – Позвони, назначь встречу, купи цветов, спой серенаду под окном – да что угодно.

\- Уж кто бы говорил! – не удержался Стив. 

\- У меня есть план, - заявил Тони. – И я уже приступил к его выполнению.

\- И все равно…

\- Тем более, я пригласил Шерон в Башню, - перебил он, радуясь явному смущению на лице Роджерса. – Как и Наташу. Ты ведь давеча мне говорил – мол, дружно надо, вместе. Радуйся, я внял твоим словам. 

\- Ты просто невозможен! – выдохнул Стив.

\- Именно, - с гордостью сознался Тони. – Я очень старался! 

О Руслане в полете так и не вспомнили – а все потому, что он тихонько сидел в уголке и обменивался с супругой новостями. Маску он так и не снял.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Инсектофобия или энтомофобия — одна из специфических фобий, связанная с боязнью насекомых.


	16. Часть 15. Разбор полетов или шило выползло из мешка

В гостиной было тихо. Что случалось не каждый день, когда все Мстители собирались вместе. А все потому, что собрались, и вправду, все – и даже Фьюри с Хилл и Романофф. И бывшего директора ЩИТа очень удивил факт присутствия в гостиной того, кого все почитали погибшим. 

\- Я же говорил – это плохая идея, Антон, - обратился к нему Брок, протягивая бокал с виски. 

\- Проблемы нужно решать, а не бегать от них, - возразил Старк. В принципе он не был против, когда его имя переиначивали на русский лад – это было мило. – Тем более, я надеюсь, что ты – и не только ты, станете здесь частыми гостями. Насколько это возможно.

\- Приложу максимум усилий, но ты же знаешь Ларису, - усмехнулся Руслан. – Не рискну вставать ей поперек дороги.

\- Что все это значит, Старк? – нарочито спокойно поинтересовался Фьюри.

\- Хочу представить вам Руслана Козырева, - преувеличенно бодро воскликнул Тони, хлопнув того по плечу. – Моего зятя.

\- ЧТО?!!! – выдохнули все, кто знал когда-то Брока Рамлоу. – В каком смысле?

\- А какой еще смысл, кроме сказанного, вы можете под моими словами подразумевать? – удивился тот. – Руслан – муж моей дочери Александры. 

\- Старк, у вас нет дочери Александры, - снисходительно улыбнулась Хилл.

\- Так говоришь, будто лично свечку держала, - оскалился Рус. 

\- Старк, мы все ждем объяснений, - напомнил Ник.

\- В виде исключения – и во избежание вопросов, - вздохнул Тони, зло скривившись. – Говорю один раз. Я ЗНАЮ о том, кем был Руслан еще недавно. И я ЗНАЮ, кто он теперь. Советую запомнить всем – Брок Рамлоу погиб в Лагосе! Его нет! Что же до моих детей – вас это вообще никак не касается. Я не собираюсь исповедоваться, ясно? И если Руслан захочет – сам расскажет. Только так – и никак иначе. Вы все – мои гости, но Рус – семья. Таких объяснений вам достаточно, мистер Фьюри? 

\- Вы ставите меня перед фактом, мистер Старк, - проскрежетал тот.

\- Только если вы настаиваете, - по-шутовски раскланялся гений. – А если серьезно – оставьте все, как есть. 

\- Он – преступник! – давила Хилл, выступая на шаг вперед.

\- Как и мы все, - раздался голос Стива Роджерса. В этот момент он понял, о каком старом знакомом говорил Баки. И это, действительно, был сюрприз.

\- Роджерс! – пораженно выдохнул Фьюри. – Но…

\- Я знаю все, что вы хотите сказать мне, - немного печально отозвался Стивен. – И, поверьте, я с этим согласен. Но Тони сказал, что Брок – мертв. И я предпочту это принять. И, пожалуй, мне будет даже интересно познакомиться с тем, кто прикрывал меня в бою.

\- Слова не мальчика…

\- Два наряда вне очереди! - скомандовал Рус, оборачиваясь к Евгению. – Усек, салага?

\- Так точно! Усек! – вытянулся тот, лукаво сверкая глазами. – Когда начинать?

\- По прибытии на базу, - уточнил Максим. – И еще два наряда за лишние вопросы. Как понял, рядовой?

\- Так точно, - и голос парня уже не был столь радостным. – Есть еще два наряда. 

\- Изверги, - покачал головой Старк. – Ладно, пиццу уже доставили – идемте. Ну, чего ждем?

\- Ну хоть не шаурма, - пробормотал Рус, помигивая Роджерсу. Тот в ответ усмехнулся.

\- Ничего вы не понимаете, - с театральным пафосом возвестил Тони. – Шаурма хороша, особенно та, что была в Кремле.

 

***

 

В Башне Старка не было балконов – лишь верхняя площадка. Но и этого достало, чтобы уединиться для разговора. А поговорить стоило – выяснить все и расставить точки над «ё». 

\- Значит, ты выжил тогда, в Лагосе, - задумчиво произнес Стивен, любуясь огнями ночного города. Им овладела странная лень – даже думалось с трудом. Наверное, он устал.

\- Я бы не назвал это жизнью, - отозвался Рамлоу, становясь рядом. – Кусок мяса нельзя назвать человеком. Хотя, - добавил он другом тоном, - человеком меня назвать и раньше можно было лишь с натяжкой. В зависимости от того, как на это смотреть.

\- Как Баки? – спросил вдруг Роджерс. – Он мне звонит, но ничего не говорит. Как и Тони.

\- Ну, это сложно, - Рус потер шею, собираясь с мыслями. – У него все хорошо. 

\- Брок, ты недоговариваешь, - оборачивается тот. – Я ведь тебя знаю. Как и ты меня. 

\- Это шантаж, - усмехнулся тот. – Моральное давление.

\- Именно, - кивнул Стив. – Выкладывай.

\- Как бы это попроще да покороче сказать? – замялся Рамлоу. – В общем, так вышло, что возвращаться Барнс не планирует. Его провели по той же программе, что и меня – включая лечение. И…

\- То есть, новое имя – новая жизнь? – догадался Роджерс. – И как теперь его зовут?

\- Точно не знаю, он еще в госпитале, - ответил тот. – Этим занимается Лариса.

\- А кто она вообще такая? – спросил вдруг Стивен. 

\- Ну, основное ты слышал – она приемная мать Саши и Юли, - начал Руслан. – А еще она заместитель Министра обороны России – глава Отдела специальных проектов. Один из таких проектов – тот препарат, что вернул меня к жизни. И я точно знаю, что у Ларисы на него огромные планы. Если когда-нибудь тебе доведется встретиться с ней – будь осторожен. Она крайне опасна. 

\- И ты женился на ее дочери? – поддел его Стив.

\- Ну, от меня это не зависело, - улыбнулся Руслан. Роджерс едва воздухом не подавился – впервые на его памяти Рамлоу ТАК улыбался. 

\- В смысле?

\- Мы бы все равно были вместе. Даже если бы весь мир был против, - тихо отозвался он, мечтательно жмурясь. – Когда я узнал, что Лариса – мать Саши, мне реально стало не по себе. Думал, она убьет меня, да потихоньку где-нибудь прикопает. Еще больше я был поражен, когда она не только нас благословила, но и с Тони поговорила. К слову, о Тони, он заставил меня колоть дрова, представляешь?

\- Зачем? – искренне удивился Роджерс.

\- Обычай такой…

\- Дрова колоть?

\- Нет, невесту выкупать, - рассмеялся Рус, вспоминая. – Вместо денег – конкурсы всякие, задания нужно выполнять. Лариса заставила меня играть в шашки, а Тони – колоть дрова! Век этого не забуду!

\- Весело было, наверное, - покивал Стив.

\- Кому как, - отозвался тот. – Зато результат того стоил. Потом фото покажу – мы с Сашей оба были в полевой форме, беретах – она с букетом, и я – с бутоньеркой, представь? Экстаз, правда?

\- Ты изменился, - заметил вдруг Капитан. – Даже больше, чем Тони. 

\- Ну, я ведь умер, - усмехнулся Рус. – И меня воскресил мой Ангел. 

\- Я, наверное, рад за тебя – за вас, - поправился Стив. – Приятно познакомиться с тобой, Руслан.

\- И мне, Кэп, - ответил тот, пожимая протянутую руку, а затем, словно спохватился. – Ты у Тони о Баки спрашивал? И что он ответил? Про Юлю не говорил?

\- Про какую Юлю? – удивился тот. – О чем ты?

\- Знаешь, так странно вышло, но Юля – вторая дочь Старка - и Баки, они теперь встречаются, - заговорчески прошептал Рус. – Тони вида не подает, но до сих пор бесится. 

\- Боже, он опять за свое! – простонал Стивен. – Надеюсь, это у них серьезно?

\- Кудахчешь, как наседка, - хохотнул Рамлоу. – Серьезно у них, серьезней просто не бывает. Лариса это одобряет и поддерживает, Тони ей верит, но беситься не перестает. И чем ему Барнс не угодил? 

\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему Баки все еще жив, если все, что ты сказал – правда, - Роджерс схватился за голову. – Тут такое дело, в общем, когда Баки разморозили в 1991, ему приказали кое-что добыть – и убить тех, кто это хранит. Это были родители Тони.

\- Знаешь, это объясняет некоторые его выбрыки, - после долгого раздумья ответил Рус. – Когда ты об этом узнал?

\- Давно, - ответил тот. – Но я не сказал Тони – хотел найти Баки сам, помочь ему.

\- Да, я уже в курсе, во что это вылилось, - покивал Рамлоу. – Я поговорю с ним. Выясню, что да как. А Баки твоему ничего не угрожает – Старк может сам по нему хоть танком проехаться, но если кто другой захочет повторить его подвиг… Ну, я этому несчастному не стану завидовать. Можешь мне не верить, но Старку – вопреки его самодовольному виду - тоже нелегко. 

\- Верю, - отозвался Стив. – Но все очень непросто.

\- А когда было иначе? По-моему, по-другому у нас и не бывает. А про тебя вообще молчу – попаданец из прошлого века, - фыркнул Рус. – А если честно, боюсь представить, каково тебе было. 

\- Я привык, - с улыбкой проговорил Капитан, отворачиваясь. Он хотел спросить еще о Баки, Тони, даже о страшной Ларисе, но язык не поворачивался. Мутно было на душе, тянуло куда-то, звало, выло и плакало дурными голосами. Хотелось всего – и ничего! Сердце забилось сильнее, разрываемое противоречивыми порывами, а пальцы смяли металл опоры. Еще…

\- У тебя вид, как у суицидника, - Руслан прервал его размышления, пихнув локтем в бок. – Завязывай с рефлексией – это вредно для здоровья. И пойдем уже – тебя там девушка красивая дожидается, а ты тут меланхолией страдаешь! 

\- Ты… Спасибо, - немного истерично рассмеялся Стивен, стряхивая туман безумия. – Черт, ты прав – пойдем. Научиться бы еще голову отключать.

\- Совет, - Брок с умным видом и ехидной улыбкой поднял палец вверх. – Как только у тебя в голове всплывут панико-самоубийственные мыслишки - говори своей девушке что-нибудь приятное. Результат будет – самый нужный, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, направился к дверям.

Роджерс смотрел вслед человеку, которого, казалось, он неплохо знал. Как обнаружила практика, ни черта он не знал! Но все же Рамлоу был прав – дурные мысли делу не помогут. И пусть он не может заглушить их алкоголем, это вовсе не означает, что нужно опускать руки. И если он, Стив, все же неплохо знает Тони, то гений как раз собирается устроить что-нибудь веселое. Это ли не повод поучаствовать? Тем более, что Шерон все еще там – дожидается его, героя, который сбежал. Н-да, стыдно, Капитан, стыдно бросать девушку на произвол судьбы! Особенно в доме Старка. Особенно в доме Старка, который полон незнакомых мужчин! 

Скорее вниз! Ведь попытка - не пытка, да?


	17. Часть 16. Проблемы непромышленного шпионажа или генерал Росс снова в деле

Тони ждал госсекретаря Росса, нервно постукивая пальцами по гладкой поверхности стола. Вот уже неделю он разрывался между Россией и своей страной, не зная, за что хвататься в первую очередь. С одной стороны – его руководства требовали возрождающиеся Мстители, с другой – Лариса эксплуатировала его на счет аномалий. За последние три дня было зафиксировано еще восемнадцать дыр: три за Уралом, две на Камчатке, семь в Китае, две в Египте, одна в Аргентине, две в Мексике, и одна в Штатах – но самая заметная – в Лас-Вегасе. Никто не мог понять, по какой причине они появляются – и почему исчезают. Да-да! Именно, что некоторые порталы просто закрываются сами собой. Жаль, что не все. 

\- Мистер Старк, - поприветствовал его Росс. – Надеюсь, вы ждали не слишком долго?

\- Не слишком, - со светской улыбкой отозвался тот. – Присядете?

\- Благодарю, - кивнул тот. – Я просмотрел материалы, которые вы представили. Это… многое объясняет. Кроме одного – откуда у вас эти данные.

\- Я не раскрываю своих источников, - независимо пожал плечами Старк. – Сведения достоверные – я проверял их лично.

\- Мистер…

\- Большего не будет, - отрезал тот. – Если хотите, чтобы я продолжал работать с вами, не задавайте мне вопросов, на которые я не стану отвечать.

\- Надеюсь, мне не придется напоминать вам, что вы сами подписали Соглашение, мистер Старк? – Росс едва не раскрошил себе зубы, глядя на пофигистично лыбящегося гения. Тот своими взбрыками вызывал прямо-таки нестерпимый зуд в кулаках.

\- Вы еще про патриотизм мне расскажите, - притворно-поощрительно покивал Тони. – И про то, что моя Страна во мне нуждается. Но, - Ой! – я и так это знаю. Однако, если вы развяжете мне руки, я смогу помочь моей Стране гораздо лучше.

\- Не вы ли говорили, что контроль необходим? – сощурился тот.

\- Я от своих слов и не отказываюсь, - он пролистал документы в папке, развернул ее к Россу и постучал по листу. – Контролировать Мстителей будем я и Стив Роджерс. Надеюсь, в его-то порядочности вы не сомневаетесь?

\- Я сомневаюсь в его лояльности, - резко ответил Росс. – Ради Зимнего Солдата он пошел на предательство! Он предал Страну!

\- А Страна в ответ предала его, да? – подхватил Тони. – Но это называется другими словами – национальный интерес, правительственный приоритет. Вот только Капитан Америка – не рядовой безмолвный винтик в Системе. Тут мы все прокололись – Стив Роджерс, человек, который МОЖЕТ, когда захочет. И его не остановить. Я, например, не смог.

\- Вот именно, Старк! Поэтому…

\- Поэтому не нужно на него давить! – перебил Энтони. – Он – патриот, черти бы его подрали! И даже такой – он любит свою Страну! 

\- Это не повод закрывать глаза на преступления, Старк! – отрезал Росс. – Никто не знает, что он еще выкинет! Особенно теперь, когда мы не представляем, где Зимний Солдат!

\- Ну, тут могу помочь я, - вздохнул гений. – Джеймс Барнс погиб – в Сибири. 

\- Гельмут Земо считает иначе, - усмехнулся Таддеус. 

\- Он не видел финала, - отозвался тот. – Я ранил Зимнего – ранил серьезно. До госпиталя он не дожил. 

\- Он – суперсолдат, Старк, не смешите меня!

\- О, и сколько даже суперсолдат сможет протянуть, если оторвать ему руку? – Тони поднялся, вглядываясь в недоверчивое лицо госсекретаря.

\- Значит, вы утверждаете, что Джеймс Барнс от полученных травм скончался? – Росс призадумался.

\- Я видел тело, проверил его, - убедительно врал Энтони.

\- Тем более, мне интересно, как Капитан Америка теперь работает с вами, - усмехнулся тот. – Насколько я знаю, Барнс был его другом.

\- Как и мы все, генерал, Роджерс знает, что такое долг, - бросил Старк, отворачиваясь к окну. – Мстители вновь собраны и готовы работать, у них есть миссия, есть средства и возможности – дайте нам зеленый свет! 

\- Я не всесилен! – Росс грохнул по столу кулаком. – Я не могу так быстро добиться отмены решения военного трибунала!

\- Да какой трибунал, генерал!? Какой трибунал?! – Тони взмахнул руками. – Вы не хуже меня знаете, чего лишится Страна, потеряв Капитана!

\- Знаю, Старк! – он устало потер лицо. – Но не все хотят, чтобы какой-то солдат диктовал им, как поступать. Он не только ходячий пример, но и ходячий упрек! Он пережил Войну, пережил Гидру и ЩИТ – он стал слишком влиятельной ПОЛИТИЧЕСКОЙ фигурой. И если ему взбредет в голову – народ за ним пойдет, Старк! Ты хоть представляешь, насколько политиканы этого боятся?! У меня связаны руки – каждый законный путь мне методично перекрывают! Роджерс подложил себе шикарную свинью, когда отказался идти на компромисс! И этим – он им руки развязал! 

\- Ему не нужны влияние и власть, - напомнил Тони.

\- А то я не знаю! – всплеснул руками Таддеус. – Но каждый судит по себе. И сейчас единственное, что я могу вам пообещать – я буду стараться дальше. Но это займет время. А пока – не светитесь, ясно?!

\- Факт нашего участия никто доказать не сможет – у меня алиби, а Мстителей вообще официально не существует, - почти рапортовал Старк. – Отчеты я буду присылать вам лично.

\- Я предупрежу, если к вам подберутся слишком близко, - кивнул Росс. – Жаль, что из идеи с Соглашением ничего не вышло.

\- Она была несвоевременной. Заковианский договор работать не будет – его ведь так и не приняли. Может и к лучшему – теперь уже и не скажешь, - он надолго замолчал, а потом все же решился. – И не дай вам бог сейчас конфликтовать с Россией.

\- Что? – не понял Росс.

\- Я этого не говорил, ясно? – вскинул бровь Энтони. – Просто последуйте этому совету.

\- Старк! Что…

\- Генерал, давайте сменим тему? – светски оскалился тот. – Вы ведь понимаете, что заставить меня не в силах? 

\- Смотрю я на вас, Старк, и понять не могу, что вы за человек, - покачал головой Таддеус. – Но я, пожалуй, поверю вам на слово. В этот раз – в виде исключения. Однако, я жду, что вы мне все расскажете позже, когда минует кризис. 

\- И это прозвучало, как приказ, - усмехнулся Тони. – Я не буду обещать. Ну, знаете, бывают в жизни обстоятельства. 

\- Бывают, - согласился тот. – Поэтому и не настаиваю. Сейчас важнее то, что происходит. Я задействую всех, кого могу, чтобы развязать вам руки, Старк. И прикажу готовить команду наподхват. Есть у меня кое-кто на примете.

\- Отлично, я включу их в планы, - кивнул Тони. – Признаться, я и не надеялся на понимание. 

\- Признаться, я и не надеялся на откровенность, - передразнил его генерал. – Но рад, что мы пришли к консенсусу. А теперь, отдайте мне документы, чтобы я мог бросить кость крысам в моем отделе.

Энтони только усмехнулся – Росс воспользовался его помощью, чтобы выявить всех «кротов», подосланных ему всеми, кому не лень. И теперь методично скармливал им отработанную дезу. И даже сейчас Пятница монтировала совершенно занимательную аудиозапись их разговора с госсекретарем, из которой следовало, что Таддеус Росс и Тони Старк так и не пришли к взаимопониманию. Это даст им всем время, чтобы подготовить плацдарм для возвращения Мстителей.

 

***

 

Это стало для Тони почти обычным – перелеты из одного конца Света в другой. Стабильно – трижды в неделю. И весь его план относительно Пеппер летел коту под хвост.

\- Что не весел, генерал? Али корью захворал, али брагою опился, али в карты проиграл? Али служба не мила. Али армия мала, али в пушке обнаружил повреждению ствола? Докладай без всяких врак, почему на сердце мрак - я желаю знать подробно, кто, куды, чаво и как!* - Лариса присела рядом, с интересом разглядывая смурного гения.

\- Это была цитата? – фыркнул тот. – Не смешная.

\- И не думала смеяться, - заявила она, протягивая ему планшет. – Глянь, это новый проект. 

\- Судя по тому, что я вижу – в местах аномалий понадобится постоянное присутствие наблюдателей. Но это сложно.

\- Нашу часть выделяют в отдельное ведомство. Вернее сказать, на основе нашей части формируют отдельное ведомство. Мы будем называться просто и лаконично – Служба безопасности России. Ты уже видел данные? Количество аномалий увеличивается, нам пришлось задействовать регулярные войска – они и наблюдают. В связи с этим, будем набирать людей – и обучать по ускоренной программе. 

\- А Барнс и Рус? – Тони видел, что Зимородок выглядела столь же уставшей, как и он.

\- Руса – без отрыва от основной деятельности – готовят для продвижения вверх. Следующий год встретит уже офицером. С Барнсом сложнее, - поморщилась Лариса. – Увези его на пару месяцев, пока я не уберу из столицы бывшего Юли. 

\- Проблемы? – вздохнул Старк.

\- Будут, если не увезешь, - кивнула она. – Владлен Фомин – сын генерала. А Анатолия Фомина я пока не могу подвинуть. Пока - не могу. 

\- А нужно двигать-то?

\- Он тормозит некоторые мои проекты – с тех пор, как Юля порвала с его сыном. И если это продолжится, придется принимать меры, - Зимородок говорила спокойно, но у Тони от ее интонаций похолодели внутренности – он вдруг понял, что значит это ее «подвинуть». 

\- И как мне его представить? – он решил перевести разговор. – Его легенда готова?

\- Да, с ней все в порядке, - кивнул та. – Его теперь зовут Дмитрий Маринин, а затем иронично протянула. - И наличие _обеих_ верхних конечностей сыграет ему _на руку_.

\- Он тебе не нравится, - кивнул Тони.

\- Тебе тоже. В этом мы с тобой солидарны. Но это не значит, что я стану злобной тёщей, - хмыкнула та. 

\- Ты просто останешься злобной, - поддакнул Старк.

\- Именно, - криво улыбнулась Зимородок. – О, Ярослав тебе привет передает, в гости зазывает – с семьей.

\- Ужин в Кремле – это предел моих мечтаний, - не удержался Тони.

\- А ты пригласи свою женщину, - предложила Лариса. – Ей будет приятно, и тебе не скучно. 

\- Она меня пошлет – лесом, - и Старк растекся по стулу, как мыслью по древу. – Я столько…

\- Хватит страдать! – отмахнулась она. – И мотать сопли на кулак – лучше займись делом! Хочешь вернуть своё? Так иди к ней и расскажи правду – обо всем. Если любит – поймет. Нет – и стараться не стоило.

\- Как у тебя все просто! – вызверился Старк. 

\- А ты тянешь кота за я… кх-м, за хвост, - вовремя поправилась Зимородок. – Друг мой меланхоличный, ты ведь человек действия – так чего сидишь? 

\- Она занята, - и отвернулся. – Дела Компании.

\- Так заставь ее выслушать! Ты мужчина, или мышь?

\- Лариса, это было лишним!

\- Да иди ты! Хочешь страдать – страдай! Кто же тебе тогда доктор? – неспешно поднявшись с места, она вышла в коридор, впечатывая каблуки в пол. 

На душе было муторно – и усталость сказывалась, и недосып, и нервы. Может и вправду, плюнуть на все – на пару дней? Небось, мир от этого не развалится. Да и Пеппер. Так хотелось уже нормально поговорить – без этих вот: «Тони, у меня еще встреча, прости!», «Тони, давай обсудим это завтра, идет?», «Тони, это так несвоевременно!» и еще миллион «Тони!». 

Нет, пора брать судьбу за рога!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *из «Федота-стрельца» Л. Филатова


	18. Часть 17. «Водка «Буратино» - почувствуй себя дровами» или «Где родился – там и пригодился»

Стив Роджерс сидел за столом в своем кабинете и хватался за голову. А все потому, что он не понимал, что ему делать – за что браться первым делом. Команда требует его внимания, участия в разработках планов тренировок, в самих тренировках, не стоит забывать и о проверке вооружения и транспорта, а также – о боевом духе. И это только его, Капитана, обязанности, да и то не весь список. А теперь приходилось заниматься еще и тем, за что обычно отвечал Тони – анализировать поступающую информацию составлять графики, протоколы, планы, держать связь с Россом и Ларисой, от которой, к недоброму слову, буквально потряхивало. Разумеется, это было не все – мелочи, казалось, но они отнимали драгоценное время.

\- Вид у тебя, как у трупа, - раздался знакомый голос. – Идем, обед готов.

\- Баки! – выдохнул Роджерс. – А сколько времени?

\- Ну, вообще-то уже два пополудни, - улыбнулся тот. – Идем-идем, Юля ведь старалась.

\- Она прилетела? – встрепенулся Стив. – Когда?

\- Три часа назад. Я тебе говорил, когда уехал ее встречать, - хохотнул Барнс. 

\- Прости, кажется, я заработался, - пробормотал тот. – Она не сказала, когда будет Тони?

\- На следующей неделе, - Стив застонал. – Да ладно тебе, всего шесть дней потерпеть! 

\- ЦЕЛЫХ шесть дней, - с тоской отозвался Роджерс. – Знаешь, Баки, я суперсолдат, а не гений. Я не хочу заниматься всей этой административной тягомотиной! И как Тони это терпел?!

\- Ты сам сказал – он гений. К тому же ты мог бы воспользоваться помощью Пятницы, правда? – и уверенно посмотрел по сторонам.

\- Именно, мистер Барнс, - произнес нежный голос ИИ. – Моделированием и анализом обычно занимаюсь именно я. Мистер Старк лишь вносит коррективы.

\- Ты мне этого не говорила, - с обидой произнес Капитан.

\- Вы не спрашивали, мистер Роджерс, – и в голосе программы отчетливо слышалась ирония.

\- Спрошу позже, - пообещал тот. – И что на обед?

\- Не хочу пугать, но что-то странное, - заговорчески жмурясь, расплылся Барнс. – Юля не слишком любит готовить, однако обещала сюрприз.

Смотрел Стив на друга и все поражался, насколько тот изменился. И дело даже не в том, что Баки перестал быть похожим на заморенного аборигена, и не в том, что каким-то непостижимым образом его левая рука вдруг отросла. Его друг теперь улыбался – так, как прежде, до войны – в глазах поселился покой и любовь. А с каким чувством он говорил о своей Юлии! Казалось, Стив уже заочно знал эту девушку – Баки, к слову, всегда умел красно говорить и за словом в карман не лез, но сейчас все было иначе. И еще было что-то общее между Броком и Джеймсом – Стив видел это, но никак не мог облечь в слова. Единственное, что приходило на ум Роджерсу было – завершенные. Капитан был рад и счастлив за них. А теперь у него появилась возможность познакомиться с девушкой друга, к слову, дочерью Тони Старка. Наверняка, она совершенно необычная девушка!

 

***

 

Юлия была маленькой шатенкой с карими глазами – она почти ничем внешне не напоминала Тони. Улыбалась открыто, словно распахивала сердце, сверкала глазами в сторону Баки и непрерывно о чем-то говорила. 

\- Привет, - выдохнул Стив, улучив момент. 

\- Ой, прости, я, наверное, много болтаю. У меня всегда так бывает, когда я волнуюсь! Баки столько говорил о тебе! Только хорошее, - уверила она. – Садитесь, у меня уже все готово! 

\- Что это? – спросил Барнс, увлеченно принюхиваясь.

\- Рагу, - с улыбкой отозвалась она. – Надеюсь, вам понравится – этот мамин рецепт. Она всегда отлично готовила.

\- Не терпится попробовать, - заявил Джеймс. – Стив, садись уже! Сейчас остальные подойдут. 

Забавно было наблюдать за влюбленным другом – и завидно. И именно в этот момент Стив понял, что ничего у него с Шерон не получится. Да, мисс Картер была умна, мила и приветлива – она была великолепным агентом. Но чего-то недоставало. Чего-то важного, того, что было в Пегги. Некой целостности, внутренней правоты, того, что выделяло бы ее из всех, заставляло бы сердце биться чаще и сбоить на каждом шагу. Баки говорил – родственная душа. Видимо, это и вправду было так. 

\- Всем привет! – в комнату ввалился Бартон. – Я не опоздал к раздаче пряников? 

\- А вы, должно быть, Клинт Бартон, - улыбнулась девушка. – Я Юля. Приятно познакомиться!

\- А мне-то как приятно! – клятвенно заверил ее Хоукай. – Кстати, Лора передавала всем привет!

\- Как дела у малыша? – поинтересовался Стив.

\- Отлично – растем! – с гордостью надулся стрелок. – Богатырем будет! С таким-то именем!

\- Дети, это чудесно! – мечтательно протянула Юля. – У вас их трое, насколько я слышала?

\- Да, Купер, Лила и Натаниэль, - с гордостью ответил Клинт. – Не устают радовать мамочку.

\- И она одна за ними присматривает? – поинтересовалась девушка. – Это же так трудно! Она, наверное, сильно устает! 

\- Не без этого, - погрустнел стрелок. – Но старшие уже немного подросли, помогают. И как только я нахожу свободную минуту – еду домой.

\- Трудно, наверное, так разрываться! – посочувствовала Юля. 

\- Мы привыкли, - рассмеялся Клинт. – Лора иной раз спрашивает, когда же меня уже унесет на очередное задание, потому что без дела я становлюсь невыносим.

\- Это профессиональная деформация, - со знанием дела заметил Сэм, выплывший из-за поворота. – Что на обед? Надеюсь, не пицца?

\- Вкусняшка! – заявил Хоукай. – Садись, давай! А то я съем все – а вам придется довольствоваться ресторанным ширпотребом.

\- Он еще и угрожает! – хохотнул Уилсон.

\- Не беспокойтесь, Сэм, на всех хватит - это он вас пугает, - рассмеялась девушка. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но у нее зазвонил телефон.

Юлия мгновенно переменилась в лице, и теперь Стив видел, что у нее и Тони есть определенно нечто общее - они совершенно одинаково реагировали на плохие вести: до боли сжатые губы, кривые от усмешки, дьявольски сверкающие глаза и злая бледность.

\- Что такое? - подобрался Баки.

\- Пятница, подключись к защищенной линии Зимородок, - скомандовала Королёва. - Мама сказала, что аномалии изменились. И что Волк сошел с ума.

К своему глубокому сожалению Джеймс Барнс, даже став Дмитрием Марининым, так и не познакомился с Олегом Волковым другом Ларисы и ее дочерей. Брок хоть и рассказывал о нем, но как-то неохотно, словно боялся проговориться. А о Тони и говорить не приходится - Старк до сих пор не мог принять их с Юлей отношений. Старался, конечно, кто же спорит, но не мог. 

Информация, высветившаяся на экране, заставляла не только призадуматься, но и бессильно скрежетать зубами - аномалий за одну только ночь стало в разы больше, и из них то и дело валились какие-то существа. Казалось, не осталось места, где бы чужие не появились. Но изменилось не только это - аномалии становились стабильными, те, что раньше, померцав немного, исчезали, проявились вновь. 

\- Что-то будет, - мрачно заявила Юля. - Нужно возвращаться.

\- Но…

\- Я не останусь в стороне! - заявила она. - А вам всем советую хорошенько подготовиться, связаться с госсекретарем и передать ему информацию - пусть готовит своих людей. И чем больше их будет, тем лучше. Прошу меня простить, - и ушла за вещами.

\- Она права, - вынес вердикт Капитан. - Я свяжусь с Россом. 

\- У меня еще остались кое-какие контакты, - заметил Бартон. - Думаю, ребята помогут. Они хоть и наемники, но адекватные. Би Джей соберет своих - порядка 20 человек, а потом свиснет нескольких коллег. Думаю, на сотню мы сможем рассчитывать.

\- Отлично, - покивал Роджерс. - Думаю, Тони уже в курсе, но я все же свяжусь и с ним. Нужно разработать общую стратегию. Правда, нужно сначала поговорить с генералом.

\- Мистер Роджерс, вас вызывает генерал Росс, - прервал его деловитый голос Пятницы.

\- Эм, соединяй, - кивнул тот. – Здравствуйте…

\- Не нужно лишних слов - я в курсе, - госсекретарь был взволнован, глаза зло сверкали, а на лице играли желваки. - Мне удалось продавить решение по Мстителям. Вас реабилитируют с испытательным сроком - с завтрашнего дня. Вопрос с гражданством мисс Максимофф решится на этой неделе. 

\- Но теперь Мстители работают на Старка, - заметил Стив, становясь так, чтобы закрыть Баки. - Надеюсь, это не станет проблемой?

\- Вряд ли теперь это имеет первостепенное значение, - усмехнулся госсекретарь. - Но этот вопрос поднимут, когда ситуация разрешится. 

\- К завтрашнему дню мы будем готовы, - кивнул Капитан. - Какие меры уже приняты?

\- Формируем отряды, на местах выставляют ограждения, ввели комендантский час, велели быть осторожными, - вздохнул Росс. - Но это малоэффективно. Нужно глобальное решение.

\- Задача для аналитического отдела, - отозвался тот. - Мы будем передавать им всю информацию, что получим. 

\- Не отворачивайтесь так старательно, мистер Барнс, - ехидно проговорил генерал, усмехнувшись половиной рта. - Выходит, Тони соврал мне.

\- Отчего же, - обернулся Баки, демонстрируя обе руки. - Тони был прав на все сто - Джеймс Барнс умер. Меня зовут Дмитрий. Дмитрий Маринин. Кстати, приятно познакомиться!

\- В стиле Старка, - хмыкнул Росс. - Пусть будет так - не приоритетно сейчас поминать былое. Надеюсь, вы не собираетесь светить лицом, мистер?

\- Ни в коем случае, мы с невестой как раз собираемся вернуться в Москву, - разулыбался тот. 

\- Отрадная новость, - скривился генерал.

\- Может быть, хватит обмениваться любезностями? - раздался голос Романофф - та стояла за спиной своего шефа. 

\- О, какие люди! - шутовски воскликнул Бартон. - Ты с нами?

\- Ну, если Мстители объявляют общий сбор, - улыбнулась она. - Буду в Башне к вечеру - с наметками плана.

\- Отлично, - кивнул Стив. - В таком случае - до встречи. 

\- И вызовите Старка, - бросил на прощанье Росс, и отключился.

\- Как в старые времена - будем спасать Мир, - и Клинт потер ладони в предвкушении. - Я только с Лорой свяжусь, - и усвистел.

\- Старк снова оказался прав, - хмыкнул Баки. - Это уже не смешно, тебе не кажется? - и обернулся к другу.

\- Тебя это словно радует, - отозвался Сэм.

\- Ну, вас восстановили в правах - так что, да - радует, - кивнул тот. - А теперь, когда вынужденное бездействие закончилось - нам остается лишь подготовиться. 

\- Очень оптимистичный взгляд, - заявил Уилсон, и не поймешь, шутит ли.

\- Унывать будем на том свете, - раздался голос Юлии. - Я договорилась с транспортом - вылет по прибытии на военный аэропорт. Папа все уладил.

\- А когда он сам будет? - спросил вдруг Роджерс. - Он ведь один из нас.

\- Не сказал. Велел только вскрыть лабораторию, у него там новые образцы брони и оружия, - а затем взглянула на Барнса. - Я еду одна!

\- Что?! - Баки подавился воздухом от возмущения. - Это не…

\- Я нужна в отделе, а ты - здесь, - улыбнулась Юля. 

\- О, Росс будет, счастлив, - и не понять, кто пробормотал.

\- Но я не хочу без тебя, - прошептал Джеймс, подходя ближе и заглядывая ей в глаза.

Роджерс и Уилсон ситуацию просекли и моментально испарились - пусть уж наедине разбираются, кто, куда и как.

\- М-да, а время-то летит просто, - пробормотал Сокол. - Кажись, еще недавно по подвалам прятались, да героя этого прятали. Слушай, мне завидно! 

\- И мне, - кивнул Стив.

\- А тебе-то чего? - удивился друг. - Ты же с Шерон. Или ты больше не заинтересован? 

\- Я не знаю, - вяло отмахнулся Капитан. - Но сейчас - не самое подходящее время для…

\- А вот Старк так не считает, - перебил его Уилсон. - И, кажется, у него отлично получилось совместить.

\- Но я-то ведь не Тони, - печаль на миг промелькнула в ясных глазах, но от друга это не укрылось. 

\- Ну, если у тебя есть сомнения в том, насколько нужно быть похожим на нашего мистера огромное эго, взгляни на таблоиды - а в особенности на выходки Джонни Сторма. 

\- Причем здесь Сторм? - не понял Роджерс.

\- Да ты издеваешься! - почти взвыл тот. - Только не говори, что тебе на это не намекали! Что, правда? Вот это круто! 

\- Сэм! - не выдержал тот. - Что не так со Стормом?

\- Ничего, - преувеличенно спокойно заявил Сокол. - Кроме одной незначительной детали. 

\- Я не хочу тебя убивать ты мой друг, но…

\- Вы похожи, брат, - расхохотался Уилсон. - Как две капли воды! Вылитые прямо - за исключением того, что он колером потемнее. Слушай, а у тебя в твоих сороковых не было подружки, которая бы…

\- Уилсон, мне тебе еще спину в бою прикрывать! Хоть об этом подумай - и не зли меня! У меня за спиной ДВЕ НЕДЕЛИ тяжелейшего административного труда! И нервы! - и грозным широким шагом направился в лабораторию.

\- М-дя-м, не его это - быть Старком. Не его, - с ехидненькой лыбой хихикнул Сэм. - Того и гляди, на людей начнет кидаться, покусает кого - а нам разгребай! 

\- Ты чего бурчишь? - из кухни высунулся Барнс. - А где Стив?

\- Там, где и должен быть, друг мой! - степенно поведал Сокол, все еще улыбаясь. - Чего и тебе советую, - и ушел.

\- Чокнутые, - буркнул тот, возвращаясь обратно. - Оба.


	19. Часть 18. О трудностях военного положения и объединяющей силе крика: «Наших бьют!»

Такого ни один человек, живущий в эпоху компромиссов и дипломатических решений, и представить не мог – может, лишь в кошмарном сне. На всей планете было объявлено военное положение! В города ввели войска для защиты мирного населения, объявлен комендантский час, частично остановили производства – те, что не работали на оборону. На улицах стояли посты, ужесточили наказания за преступления и правонарушения. Примечательным было и то, что некоторые уличные банды пришли в призывные пункты почти в полном составе – чужие, то и дело лезущие через порталы, не оставляли иного выбора. Что же касается наемников, то и они не остались в стороне – почти все. Жертв было много, но потери пока не стали катастрофическими. Люди боролись. Все. Вместе. Не делая разницы меж расами и странами. Наверное, впервые с начала времен.

Мстители работали на износ более полугода – даже спать удавалось лишь урывками часа по четыре в сутки. Они разрывались, стараясь успеть везде – и уже никто не обращал внимания на то, что было. Реальность сгладила в людской памяти события в Нью-Йорке, Вашингтоне, Лондоне и Заковии – оставив лишь людей, которые сражались на передовой. И если поначалу кто-то выражал неодобрение и скепсис, то через неделю все кардинально изменилось. Нет, цветами не встречали – не было столько цветов, но им улыбались. Популярность сыграла Мстителям на руку – люди видели в них надежду. 

\- Боже, как же я устал! – простонал Баки, валясь на узкую койку. – Есть вести от Защитников?

\- Нет еще, - отозвался Роджерс с верхней полки. – Они не закончили с прорывом под Варшавой. Туда перебросили две бригады – мотострелковую и танковую. 

\- Это все мистическая ахинея, - поморщился тот. – Там ведь пять дыр? 

\- Ага, пентаграммой, - отозвался Капитан. – Защитники прикрывают эвакуационную колонну. Летучек там много, а еще те, шестилапые.

\- Фу! – поморщился Барнс. – Крепкие твари! Как думаешь, они там?

\- А где еще? – устало выдохнул Стив. – Тони не может по-другому. Рамлоу устал с ним ругаться по этому поводу – Зимородок курирует исследовательскую группу и Старк должен быть там, а не мотаться по миру. Хотя, я его понимаю. Как Юля?

\- Устала, как и все, - тоскливо протянул Баки. – Говорит, у Ларисы есть какой-то план. Но та не делится сырыми идеями. 

\- Надеюсь, они что-нибудь придумают. Кстати, к нам приписали еще один отряд добровольцев – волонтеры из «золотой молодежи».

\- Боже, они что, с ума сошли? Еще и этих прикрывать? – простонал Зимний – Брок именовал его только так, и все привыкли. Только Наташа иной раз поджимала губы, но молчала.

\- Мы – лицо нации! – Стив пародировал Президента Страны. – И это лицо должно быть… лицеприглядным. 

\- Тони бы оценил, - хмыкнул Барнс. – Помнишь, как он нам речь задвинул, о том, что ты – важная политическая фигура? Выходит, прав был. 

\- Я не хочу быть фигурой, - отмахнулся тот. – И никогда не хотел. Как вспомню, с чего моя карьера началась – плакать хочется. Хотя, девушки были красивые.

\- Вот, слышу речь настоящего мужчины, - покровительственно протянул Баки. – А то все: «Я для этого не создан!», «Это не для меня!». 

\- И когда это я так говорил?! – возопил тот, бросая в Зимнего подушкой. – Если я не завожу отношений, это не значит, что я не вижу красоты! А девушки и вправду были красивые. Некоторые даже просили нарисовать их!

\- О, господи! И ты, разумеется, рисовал? – со странной интонацией поинтересовался Барнс. – И они при этом приглашали тебя в свою гримерку, да?

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – удивился Стив.

\- Да это и не важно теперь, - беспечно отмахнулся Зимний. – Лучше расскажи, как тебе новенькая?

\- Миссис Лесли? – иронично, но с легким налетом сарказма переспросил тот. – Прекрасно. 

\- Ах ты, -//-//-//-//!!! – с чувством высказался Джеймс, зарываясь головой в подушку.

\- Не честно, я не понимаю русского, - тот час же заявил Стив, свешиваясь вниз головой. – И, по-моему, это не было цензурным. 

\- Как тонко подмечено, Капитан Ач-ч-чевидность, - пробурчал тот. – И почему ты всегда… вот так вот, а? Я опять чувствую себя…

\- КАК?!!! – раздалось восклицание от самых дверей казармы. Джеймс Роудс ворвался внутрь, хлобыстнув дверью о стену. С тех пор как Тони настоял на применении к нему «Шанса», полковник не переставал наслаждаться тем, что может двигаться самостоятельно – иногда вопреки выдержке. – Как, скажите мне?! 

\- Руоди, что случилось? - Роджерс упруго соскочил на пол.

\- Как они на это решились, а? – вопросил тот. – Это же анархия будет. Неужели они не понимают?

\- Кто, Роуди, кто? – допытывался тот. Обычно полковника Роудса крайне сложно было вывести из себя – значит, произошло нечто совершенно из рук вон.

\- Тони сообщил, что Президент России объявил всеобщую амнистию тем, кто пойдет в передовые отряды на Госграницу и к активным очагам. Преступники, Стив, понимаешь? Амнистия! 

\- Многие идут, - подал голос Барнс. – Некоторые тюрьмы полностью пустеют. Юля говорит, что советское прошлое до конца так и не вытравили из народа. Осужденные уходят, оставляя надпись на воротах: «Все ушли на фронт». Лариса говорит, что от них проблем меньше, чем от новобранцев. Правда, потом она добавила, что чем больше их погибнет, тем меньше будет проблем в будущем. Знаете, я боюсь ее больше, чем чужих. 

\- А когда Совбез ООН заявил протест, Кузнецов сказал, чтобы они все шли прямо и чуть налево и в дела России не вмешивались, - пожаловался Роуди. – Что это вообще значит?

\- Что, так и сказал? – хохотнул вдруг Баки. – Однако! 

\- Что это значит? – нахмурился Роджерс. 

\- О, это значит, что tovarisch Prezident послал их – на три русские буквы, - со скабрезным смешком отозвался тот. – Достали, видимо. 

\- Но это…

\- Ну, он хоть лицемерить не стал, - кивнул Стив. – Но все же это слишком.

\- Он ведь русский, - пожал плечами Зимний. – Они все равно сделают так, как сделают. 

\- Безумцы! – воскликнул Роудс. – Ненормальные! И ты их защищаешь! 

\- Ну, если судить по документам, я как раз и есть самый что ни на есть русский, - бросил Баки, заваливаясь на койку. – И вообще, советую отойти ко сну – подъем через три часа. 

\- Он прав, - вздохнул полковник. – Все равно мы ничего сделать не можем. Но проблем не избежать!

\- Все потом, - пробурчал русский американец из-под одеяла. – Всем ночи.

Спорить с ним никто не стал – нечего переливать из пустого в порожнее. А вот отдохнуть и вправду стоило. Про себя же Стив думал о том, что Ярослав Кузнецов оказался на диво решительным человеком – на такой шаг не каждый руководитель решится! И это стоило уважения. Но он понимал и опасения Роуди. Однако, ситуация была патовой – порталов становилось больше, чудовищ тоже, а вот людей – наоборот. 

Серьезные времена потребовали серьезных мер. 

 

***

 

Тони валился с ног от усталости и недосыпа – он мотался по миру вместе с Русом, Виктором и Волком в поисках чего-то непонятного. За последние полгода Олег словно с цепи сорвался – делал какие-то расчеты, выписывал зубодробительные магические теории и формулы, копался в старинных рукописях, отыскивал самых невероятных людей и… не людей, консультировался с ними, а затем снова заползал за расчеты. И так полгода! И если Руслан и сам Старк еще задавали какие-то вопросы, то Виктор больше молча кивал, соглашаясь. 

К слову о Викторе - правда и то, что Энтони не хотел работать с ним. А кто бы захотел? Виктор фон Дум – не тот человек, которого хочется заиметь в знакомых. С одной стороны, конечно же. С другой – он был прекрасным руководителем, который никогда не теряет головы, всегда на чеку – ну и не стоит забывать об интеллекте и пытливом уме. В свое время у Зимородок был выбор, кого отправить с Волком – Рида Ричардса, или же фон Дума. Она выбрала последнего, не объясняя причин – просто выразительно зыркнула на Старка, когда тот попытался возразить. Так Виктор оказался в команде. Что же касается Ричардса, то он работал в Головном Центре по выработке экстренных мер. Ученым он был блестящим – его опыт и знания стали сильным подспорьем.

И теперь – Варшава. Пяток порталов были расположены правильной пентаграммой, что, если судить по рассказам Локи, делало их не только устойчивыми, но и саморасширяющимися. Подобное было в Солт-Лейк-Сити – с разницей в два портала – там образовался треугольник. И чтобы разбить его структуру пришлось пойти на крайние меры – город пришлось полностью уничтожить. Но это ведь не панацея! Нельзя уничтожать порталы вместе с землей – это самоубийственно! 

\- Ричардс доработал наши наброски, - подал голос Олег. – Танки и боевые машины оснащены новыми излучателями. Возможно, только возможно! – нам удастся повернуть процесс вспять. И избежать бомбардировки. 

\- Не стоит слишком надеяться на это – обрати внимание на энергетическую насыщенность, - холодно возразил Виктор. – Ослабить связки между порталами мы сможем, но повернуть процесс вряд ли. 

\- Колонна уже отошла на безопасное расстояние? – Олег обернулся к Руслану.

\- Еще семь минут, - рапортовал тот. – С правого фланга они атакованы существами 4 вида. Против них выступил 67 отряд Защитников.

\- Свяжитесь с ними, лейтенант, - бросил Волков. – Пусть поторопятся – я отдаю приказ о нанесении массированного удара – ждать больше нельзя.

\- Так точно! – отозвался тот, поспешив исполнить приказ.

\- Тони, что на сканерах? – и - уже генерал - переключился на Старка.

\- Хрень какая-то, - честно признался тот. – Дум прав, в пространстве слишком много сырой энергии. Она мне все настройки сбивает – приходится подстраиваться вручную каждый раз! Такое ощущение, что она обладает интеллектом – каждый раз повреждения в новом секторе. И динамика нарастает – кажется, у нас мало времени. А еще…

Но Локи его уже не слушал. Происходило именно то, чего он опасался – вторжение входило в финальную стадию. И если они смогут даже частично рассеять этот мега-портал, то десяток таких дыр – и люди просто захлебнутся в чужих. Значит, пришло время для единственно правильного решения.

\- Виктор, свяжись с Ларисой – мы летим в Британию, - и сейчас Олег как никогда напоминал того пришельца, который присвоил себе его имя и силу. – Собираемся – летим прямо сейчас. 

 

***

 

\- Прорыв у Манхэттена! – Брок, задыхаясь от волнения, подскочил к Старку. – Все, как здесь, под Варшавой! 

\- Черт! Мир запылал со всех сторон! – он зло стиснул кулаки. – И людей мало!

\- Но там же наши! – простонал солдат. – Тони, они не справятся!

\- Мы летим к Стоунхенджу, - вмешался Локи. – На подготовку уйдет неделя. Как только освободитесь, присоединяйтесь к нам – и захватите с собой Мстителей. Я думаю, лишним это не будет.

\- Волк, что ты задумал? – выдохнут Старк. – Это же не…

\- Ты теряешь время, - перебил его асгардец. – Летите. 

С грызущей тревогой Энтони наблюдал, как Виктор и Олег скрываются в чреве военного борта. Было ощущение, что он видит их в последний раз. И даже неприязнь к бывшему психу, помешанному на власти, отошла куда-то на дальний план. В последние полгода он потерял слишком много пусть и не друзей, но хороших знакомых – и больше никого терять не хотел. Вот только от его желания мало что зависело. 

И что теперь? Новый прорыв, а люди устали – они ведь не железные. И как сказать им, что сейчас они отправятся не отдыхать, а на новый бой? 

Тяжело вздохнув, он направился к командирам бригад.

 

***

 

Поспать Мстителям так и не удалось – сигнал тревоги вытащил их из постелей в половине третьего утра.

\- Где на этот раз? – прозевал Барнс, едва ли не вывихивая челюсть.

\- У нас, - отозвался Роджерс, внимательно вглядываясь в карту. – А людей здесь всего около пяти сотен. Основные силы отошли к очагу 7/17 у Вашингтона. 

\- Там «треугольник», а у нас тут «звезда» намечается, - заметила Наташа. – Город нужно эвакуировать.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь? – выдавила Ванда. – Там людей, как…

\- Слушайте, Старк сообщил, что они будут через полчаса максимум! – Баки оторопело таращился на экран. – Их перебросят штатные телепортисты! Велел готовиться! 

Мстители повскакивали с мест – нужно было отдать распоряжения, чтобы подготовили место для прибытия техники и людей. А также следовало наметить план обороны – придется адаптировать один их ранних.

И вот воздух над площадкой прибытия замерцал – помощь прибыла. Они не задерживались надолго – получали вводные и шли в бой. Уставшие, они лишь крепче сжимали оружие, одобрительно кивали вооруженным новичкам, но видели они перед собой только врага. Ну что же – одной «звездой» больше, одной меньше – а отдохнут они все на том свете.

Стивен увидел Рамлоу – тот расположился на БТР с автоматом наперевес. Кивнув ему, Капитан обернулся.

\- Привет, Кэп! – Старк решил спуститься с небес. – Что такой усталый вид? Кто-то мешал тебе выспаться этой ночью?

\- На себя поглядел бы, - пробурчал Барнс. – Сам-то когда спал в последний раз?

\- И тебе, привет, смерть моя в золотом ларце, в хрустальном яйце*, - вдохновенно продекламировал Тони. – И заметь, Кэп, я нисколько не выражался! – победно усмехнулся он.

\- Ты мне этого до смерти не забудешь! – мягко рассмеялся Роджерс, обнимая друга, хоть это и было непросто – броня несколько мешала.

Впереди был бой, кровь и смерть, но отчего-то это не пугало, а лишь раззадоривало. Редко теперь Мстители выступали полной командой, но это не значило, что они разучились работать вместе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * цитата из сказки "После дождичка в четверг"


	20. Часть 19. «На все один ответ: «Хуяк!»* или откровения на Стоячих Камнях

Это раньше здесь было пусто – голые камни, трава и ветер. Очень лаконично. По-спартански прямо! А сейчас Стоунхендж весь был обвешан проводами, вокруг стояла аппаратура, какие-то непонятные для простого и очень простого человека приборы, прожекторы, палатки, колючка по периметру, пяток наспех собранных вышек, суетились солдаты и явно гражданский народ, а еще вырыт окоп. Генерал Волков ждал нападения.

За прошедшую неделю Локи вымотался сильнее, чем за всю свою прошлую жизнь. Его внимания требовала каждая мелочь – ибо дьявол обитает именно в них. Расстановка оборудования и артефактов, доведение формул до совершенства, пара-тройка запасных планов – на тот случай, если что-то пойдет не так. «Хотя, - невесело хохотнул он, - если ты знаешь, что что-то может пойти наперекосяк, и ляжешь костьми, чтобы этого не допустить, наперекосяк пойдет что-то другое*».

\- Он уже здесь, - прервала его размышления Зимородок. 

Она очень органично смотрелась в форме, та шла ей куда больше юбок и платьев. И бывает же такое? Да и когти свои страшнючие Лариса обкромсала – так что, ее можно было принять за нормального человека. Издалека, правда. И в густой туман – темной ночью. 

\- Отлично, - кивнул Олег. – Пусть располагается. Старк прибыл?

\- Тони будет через пару часов, - рапортовала та. – У них ЧП – закончат и прибудут. Всей бандой.

\- Отлично, - все также задумчиво повторил кудесник. – Помощь не будет лишней. Особенно, когда мы начнем. Они направят сюда всех, кого смогут.

\- Значит, все же интервенция, - коротко выдохнула Зимородок.

\- Слишком красивое слово для этих существ, - скривился Локи. – Они – саранча. Всего лишь. И о нас они споткнутся!

\- Главное, выжить после этого их «спотыкания», - пробурчала она. – Ты знаешь, я не слишком одобряю твое решение, - начала она уверенно, но затем сбилась. – Но… но я буду рядом. Я в тебя верю. 

\- Эх, Ириска, все еще будет! – через силу улыбнулся Волков. – Я редко бываю в чем-то уверен настолько…

\- Ты уже приготовился к смерти, - припечатала Зимородок, снова возвращая на лицо ледяную маску. – Я не слепая. 

\- Не слишком большая цена за победу, тебе не кажется? – и он улыбнулся – как когда-то давно, когда забрал из детдома умильно серьезную девочку со смешным прозвищем Ириска.

\- Не слишком, - кивнула та. – И мы хотим увеличить твои шансы ударить наверняка.

\- Кто – вы? – сощурился он, подходя ближе и стараясь угадать мысли. Как же сложно теперь считывать ее! И ничего не скажешь – сам учил!

\- Я, Мэргэн и Виктор, - отозвалась она. – Ты должен был сказать нам.

\- Я думал об этом, но знаешь, так и не решился попросить, - признался Олег. 

\- Помнишь, нам нужна одна – Победа, - с горечью улыбнулась Лариса. – Одна на всех. 

\- Начинаем завтра, - решил тот. – Будьте готовы.

\- Ну, мы ведь пионеры, батя, - хмыкнула та, злобно скалясь. – Всегда готовы.

Больше они не говорили – Зимородок помогла разобраться с последними приготовлениями, а затем отправилась в свою палатку. Нужно было еще кое-что сделать – личное. Было грустно, однако это была хорошая грусть, когда осознаешь неизбежное, но правильное решение. Готовность идти до конца и желание победить, выстоять, защитить – только это становится важным. А цена всегда одна.

 

***

 

\- Это они за неделю успели? – отстраненно удивился Роджерс, оглядывая укрепления. – Похоже, намечается что-то серьезное.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - покивал Тони. – Олег попытается перекрыть источник этих аномалий. А те, на другой стороне, очевидно, попытаются этого не допустить.

\- И мы будем держать оборону, пока он будет действовать, - закончил Стив. – Слушай, а кто он такой, а? От Баки, тебя и Рамлоу я часто слышал о нем, но мне кажется, вы недоговариваете.

\- Конечно, не договариваем, - с готовностью согласился Старк. – Олег Волков, он… В общем, он – Локи.

\- В каком смысле? – Стиву показалось, что он ослышался. – Локи? Тот, который привел читаури? Тот самый?

\- Эм, нет. Не тот. Ты присядь, - и кивнул на раскладной табурет. – Дело это темное, но ясно одно - ТОТ Локи, которого мы видели и с кем сражались – к ЭТОМУ не имеет никакого отношения. Наш Локи в этом мире почти сто лет живет – как обычный человек, без всякой магии – не стареет только. За это время он сильно очеловечился. Так что, если встретишь – не кидай в него щитом, идет?

Капитан смотрел на Тони большущими глазами, силясь поверить в сказанное. Но Старк не врал – смотрел честно-честно и даже не улыбался. Значит, правда? И даже привычная сонливость куда-то пропала.

\- Ты ведь не шутишь, - проговорил он. – И ты все время был в курсе. 

\- Был, - согласился гений. – Он сам мне рассказал. 

\- И ты поверил?

\- Ну, у меня были доказательства – которые собрал Ярослав, - как само собой разумеющееся заявил гений.

Стив на это только головой покачал – Старк есть Старк. Он даже в далекой России нашел себе единомышленников. Ага, и собутыльников, добавила бы Лариса, но ее в этот момент рядом не оказалось. Переведя взгляд на друга, Капитан вдруг вспомнил их вчерашний разговор. Они тогда впервые за долгое время смогли, наконец-то, поговорить о том, что было. Полгода стали для них обоих достаточным сроком, чтобы обдумать произошедшее.

\- Знаешь, Стив, правы, оказывается, мудрецы-то, - проговорил Старк, привалившись к плечу друга. – Время если и не лечит, то помогает принять. Я теперь и подумать боюсь, что было бы, если бы ты не остановил меня тогда, в Сибири. Наверное, я бы перестал быть собой.

\- Ты не убийца, Тони, - улыбаясь, выдохнул Роджерс.

\- А ты - не рыцарь без страха и упрека, - тот не остался в долгу, неуклюже усмехаясь – и Стив знал, что Старк не старается обидеть. А тот подумал немного и доверительно поведал. – Когда я увидел тебя впервые, я хотел доказать – себе в основном, что ты лишь человек. И знаешь, когда я это понял - по-настоящему понял, оказалось, что я тебя-то - настоящего тебя, и не знал никогда. Видел лишь то, что сам себе напридумывал, - сейчас слова давались легко. Почему-то казалось крайне важным, чтобы Стивен знал это. И все же алкоголь, тем более элитный способствует воссоединению с Великой Гармонией. И… ослабляет фильтр между мозгами и языком.

\- Как и я, - улыбнулся тот, наслаждаясь моментом откровенности. – Сначала я постоянно сравнивал тебя с Говардом. Но его-то я знал, а ты постоянно прятался за маску. Я и сейчас не могу точно сказать, какой ты настоящий. 

\- Некоторые маски прирастают, - поделился Тони. Теперь упоминание дорогого родителя да еще и в таком контексте на злило. Видимо, прошлое и вправду его отпустило. И надо сказать – пора бы уже. – Но теперь ты знаешь, куда смотреть, не так ли? Хочешь еще? – и протянул ему полупустую бутылку рома.

\- Давай, - согласно кивнул Роджерс, дивясь сам себе. – Я не пьянею, но вкус приятный.

\- Эх, обидно даже, - притворно взгрустнул Тони. – Ты лишен такой прелести, как обманчивая легкость тела, неповоротливость языка и стремительный бег одурманенных мыслей. И утреннего похмелья – самого важного воспитательного элемента хорошей пьянки.

\- Да ты поэт! – восхитился Стив, хихикая в кулак. А потом ему вдруг захотелось ответить – что пришло на ум, не думая и не подбирая выражений. – Вот тебя послушал, и стало завидно! И как я жил все эти годы, не имея такого неповторимого вида на утро после обильных возлияний, как у тебя?

\- Это сарказм? – Старк круто выгнул бровь, разворачиваясь. – Растешь в моих глазах, старичок! 

\- Тони! – вот не может этот человек не оставить за собой последнее слово! Наверное, он физически на это не способен.

\- Что? Это же комплимент! – он с огромным удовольствием наблюдал за возмущенным Роджерсом. И вдруг замер на мгновение. Потому что только сейчас заметил, насколько тот был красив. Раньше он этого просто не замечал – смотрел, но не видел. Ох, ты ж дорогой ром, крепостью спорящий с лучшим самогоном – что же такое происходит?! И некстати вспомнился Локи, как-то с усмешкой заявивший, что красота – от богов, поэтому ее нужно ценить, а вот диплом и купить можно. 

\- Энтони Старк, ты просто невыносим! Заявляю это со всей ответственностью, - рассмеялся Капитан, прихлебывая темную жидкость. Он уловил легкую заминку, но специально не стал на этом зацикливаться. Вдруг в этот миг к Тони пришла умная мысль?

\- А еще я ранимый и трогательный, - покивал Тони, совершенно по-новому разглядывая знакомого и одновременно незнакомого человека. – Только нужно знать, где трогать, и куда ронять.

\- Т-х-они! – возмутился тот, подавившись ромом. – К-ха! Ты это специально! 

\- А ты как хотел? – охотно соглашался гений, усмехаясь в усы, – Запомни, мой размороженный друг – Энтони Старк коварен! А еще умен, находчив, красив и даже… гениален.

\- А уж как скромен-то! - подхватил тот.

\- Именно, - с энтузиазмом закивал Старк. – Мой точный портрет. И Пеппер со мной согласна. Иногда. Вот только Лариса меня третирует, - пожаловался он, жалостно шмыгнув носом. – Говорит, что я хоть и умнее некуда, а все же дурак, каких поискать. Представляешь? 

\- Нет, - откровенно сознался Роджерс, а затем заинтересованно протянул. – Хотя…

\- И ты туда же, - вздохнул Тони, демонстративно утирая воображаемые слезы. – Все, я обиделся! 

\- Знаешь, я ведь раньше не понимал, - признался Стив, пару-тройку глотков спустя. Это рвалось с губ само – долго болело, гнило внутри, отравляло. А теперь искало выхода. – Не понимал – и не принимал мира, в котором очутился.

Старк замер, боясь спугнуть откровения Капитана – они были нужны ему не меньше, чем самому Роджерсу. Ибо от заноз в сердцах и душах потребно избавляться.

\- Это страшно, Тони. Когда я пришел в себя – и увидел. Кошмар наяву, который никогда не закончится – и некому об этом рассказать! Не осталось ничего привычного, никого, кого я бы знал – никого! – он не смотрел на Старка, погруженный в собственные мысли. – Я поэтому и ухватился за Баки. Он был тем постоянным, чего мне недоставало, чтобы ощутить себя собой. Тем мальчишкой из Бруклина, которого защищал его брат. Я не буду просить у тебя прощения – ни у кого не буду, Тони! И не потому, что не чувствую себя виноватым – чувствую, но… 

\- Я понимаю, - отозвался тот, крепко сжимая его руку. – Думаю, на нас всех повлияло то, что нас, Мстителей, просто собрали вместе. Никто из нас в этом не нуждался. Ведь все мы – одиночки. И если Романофф и Бартон привыкли подчиняться, то остальные – особенно мы с тобой, из другого теста. Я вообще никогда не был «второй скрипкой». Не семья – соратники. Мы не были готовы стать кем-то большим друг для друга. 

\- Я завидую Баки, - признался Стив, болезненно яростно выдыхая. – Это плохо, но я ничего не могу с собой поделать! Он стал тебе так близок, а я… Со мной ты лишь парой десятков слов перебросился, да и то по делу! Даже Рамлоу, Тони! Даже его ты принял! 

\- По-настоящему обидеть может только тот, кто тебе не безразличен, - отозвался Старк. – Я был обижен ни на собрата по оружию. Его бы я понял. Я думал, что меня предал друг. 

\- Но я ведь…

\- Ты не предавал, я знаю, - заверил его гений. – Просто между другом и братом ты сделал очевидный выбор. И мне понадобилось много времени, чтобы это понять. Я терпеть не могу, когда меня начинают поучать, но тут Зимородок оказалась права – братство, это любовь. Она мне втирала, что Барнса ты любил, а со мной пытался подружиться. Я тогда вспылил – вспоминать не хочу, что я тогда ей сказал. Хорошо, что она не приняла это близко к сердцу – я терпеть не могу извиняться! 

\- А ты сам считал меня другом? – взгляд Капитан был расфокусированным, будто он позволил своему организму, наконец – после третьей бутылки, опьянеть.

\- Ты с самого детства был моим ориентиром правильного, - признался Тони, хоть это и было нелегко, но на откровенность не мог ответить ложью. – И я с этим боролся, как мог, честно. Но твоя тень всегда стояла за моей спиной. Иной раз я тебя ненавидел – ты был голосом моей совести, Роджерс! Это было ужасно! И потом, когда я встретил тебя – вживую, я… я просто растерялся сначала. Я, представляешь? А потом…

\- Снова стал со мной бороться, - смешком подсказал Стив. – Но на вопрос ты не ответил.

\- А то ты сам не знаешь, - укоризненно проворчал тот. – Конечно, считал! И твоего одобрения ждал, как ничьего другого! Но я этого тебе не говорил! А если вспомнишь, я буду все отрицать!

\- Нем, как рыба, - клятвенно пообещал Капитан, а затем тихонько прошептал. – Спасибо, Тони.

Тогда Старк ему ничего не ответил – потому что уже спал. И ничего, что они сидели на обзорной площадке Башни Мстителей, ничего, что были пьяны, ничего, что ветер пробирал до костей, ничего, что мир вновь был в опасности. На эти несколько часов время пощадило их – остановилось, даря возможность понять и вырвать, наконец, ядовитые иглы из сердец.

\- …-шишь? – очнувшись, Стивен потряс головой, отгоняя видения. – Ты медитировал? И как нирвана?

\- Прости, я устал, - повинился он. – Тони, у Локи получится? Он сможет…

\- Он постарается, - отозвался Старк. – А мы все завтра окончательно перестанем быть атеистами. 

\- Как Пеппер? – спросил вдруг Капитан. – Ты что-то рассказывал, но я позорно прослушал.

\- Она с мамой сейчас, - замявшись, отозвался тот. – Я повторю, поскольку ты только что вышел из транса.

\- Я уже извинился, - напомнил Стив. – Говори, что у тебя. 

\- Оцени – ты узнаешь первый, - занервничал Тони. – Даже всеведущая Зимородок не знает! А ты все проспал!

\- Тони!

\- Знаешь, сколько лет я Тони? Нет? Вот и не спрашивай!

\- Тони!

\- Ну, что?! – взвыл тот. – Блин, когда ты был в астрале, не был таким раздражающим! Мы расписались с Пеппер – полторы недели назад. Я теперь совершенно официально окольцован, ясно?! У меня стресс!

\- Вот это… Я даже слов найти не могу! – выдохнул Стивен. – И что, даже дочери не знают? 

\- Никто – говорю же. НИКТО, - он взволнованно заламывал руки – немного картинно, но вполне искренне. – Это вообще – секрет. Так что – никому ни слова! 

\- Но как же так? Это ведь…

\- Ни до чего сейчас, - перебил тот. – Вот закончим дело – и все наверстаем. С тебя – мальчишник! И найди себе девушку!

\- Где? – Роджерс уже пришел в себя. – Здесь? Под камнями поискать? 

\- И чем тебе Картер не угодила? – недоуменно вопросил тот. – Славная ведь блондиночка.

\- Она не та Картер, - неохотно пояснил Стив, взлохматив волосы. – Мне перед Пегги стыдно, понимаешь? Будто я предал ее – и себя предаю. 

\- Нет, не понимаю, - а лицо-то какое было сочувствующее, Капитану аж сплюнуть захотелось. – По-моему, ты слишком мнительный. 

\- У тебя, кажется, были какие-то дела, - напомнил тот, вскакивая с места. – Иди, займись чем-нибудь. 

\- И бросить тебя на произвол судьбы? – он пафосно сложил руки на сердце. – Какого низкого ты обо мне мнения, друг мой вспыльчивый! Давай, я тебя познакомлю с приятной во всех отношениях дамой? 

\- ИДИ, - скомандовал Стив, выпихивая Старка из палатки. – Локи помоги, фон Дума позли, с Клинтом попикируйся – а от меня отстань. Мне нужно морально подготовиться к бою!

\- Зубами к стенке? – ехидно протянул Тони, сверкая рекламной улыбкой. – Ладно, я разделяю твое стремление – и одобряю его! А также желаю ярких снов с эротичным оттенком – но без откровенной порнографии, - и смылся от греха подальше.

\- ЭНТОНИ СТАРК! – вопль был пронзительным и вдохновенным. И если бы народ не знал, что собой представляет несносный гений, пожалуй, даже удивились бы. Но Старк – есть Старк. Он даже на пороге решающего сражения нашел время взбодрить командира. Настоящий друг!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * стих А. Якровенко orgius.ru/txt/xyjak.html   
> *«Закон Натри»


	21. Часть 20. «И битва была, и померкло светило…»* или оправданный риск

Их было четверо – тех, кто стоял в центре Стоунхенджа. Нет, трое и один. Локи был в фокусе Силы, а вокруг него расположились те, кто решил пройти по его пути вместе с ним до победного конца. Лариса Зимородок, Виктор фон Дум, шаман Мэргэн. Каждый из них обладал некой силой, каждый был иным, чем просто человек – и каждый сделал свой выбор.

Вокруг суетились люди – сейчас они не делились на американцев и русских, законопослушных и преступников, Защитников и Мстителей. Они просто были – те, кто сражался за Родину, за свой Мир. 

Подготовку Локи начал ранним утром – но с основными действиями тянул до последнего. Ведь как только будет ясно, что люди задумали, те, кто на другой стороне ответят. И тогда прольется кровь. Много крови. 

 

***

 

\- Виктор, ты уверен? – Рид Ричардс стоял напротив своего… Кого? Врага? Соперника? Вопреки всему, что фон Дум учинил в прошлом, Рид не хотел его смерти. 

\- Право – самому выбирать свою смерть, все, что есть у человека на самом деле, - оскалившись поведал тот, правда, всегдашнего превосходства в его голосе поубавилось. – Не скажу, что смерть меня устраивает, но поступить иначе я… я просто не могу, Рид. Оказывается, этот мир – мой. Даже если никто кроме меня об этом не знает. Ты что же, жалеешь меня? – и как-то странно на него посмотрел. 

\- Ну, ты ведь не чужой мне, - неохотно признал тот. – Как будто. 

\- Будь все иначе, я не преминул бы позубоскалить, - усмехнулся Виктор. – Но сейчас для моего лицемерия нет времени. Слушай, Рид Ричардс, слушай внимательно. У Старка хранится мое завещание. Как только все будет кончено, ты исполнишь то, что там сказано. 

\- Виктор…

\- Мы давно знаем друг друга, Рид. Ты сделаешь это, - и ушел, круто развернувшись на пятках.

\- Он, как всегда, многословен, - заметил Джонни, подходя ближе. – Чего он хотел?

\- Он идет умирать, - и в голосе ученого была слышна печаль. – Это так на него не похоже.

\- Думаешь, хочет выкрутиться? – нахмурился Сторм.

\- Нет, - Ричардс смял в руках малый отчет. – Он попрощался. 

\- А меня не позвал, - притворно посетовал Факел. – Негодяй. А я бы столько хотел сказать ему! 

\- Джонни, не нужно, - укорил его Рид. – Где Сью?

\- В третьей группе, - охотно рапортовал тот, подбрасывая в руке фаербол. – Она тебя звала.

\- И ты молчал? Мог бы и сразу сказать! – воскликнул он, убегая.

Сторм только плечами пожал, засовывая в рот чупа-чупс. Это сокровище ему презентовала одна девушка, – и кто бы сомневался, да? – к слову весьма симпатичная. А формы-то какие, м-м-м! И лучше он будет думать о крутобедрой жгучей брюнетке, чем о смерти – кого бы то ни было. 

 

***

 

Старк метался от датчиков к экранам, от проводов к реактивам, не зная, чем занять руки. Воздух пах бедой, в нем витала тревога и смерть, вокруг Стоячих Камней то и дело появлялись и исчезали белесые вспышки – предвестницы порталов, а он – Тони Старк, Железный Человек сегодня не будет сражаться на передовой! Ему сегодня даже костюм не понадобится, ведь он останется главным, когда начнется ДЕЙСТВО! 

Гений не любил ждать, хоть и владел этим умением в совершенстве. Слишком много мыслей в голове – и каждая стремиться развиться в нечто большее. Приходилось обрывать их разбег, силой возвращаться к тому, что должно. 

И вот миг настал. С непонятным чувством собственной беспомощности Тони наблюдал за тем, с каким озлобленным лицом Локи становится в центр каменного круга, как занимают свои места вокруг него люди, слово кусочки мозаики встают на места. Видел трубки, тянущиеся от рук кудесника, которые впрыскивали в его тело ядовитую живую воду*, даруя краткий момент обладания невероятной мощью. Видел, как морщится Виктор, то и дело поправляя катетер, Ларису, вглядывающуюся в низкое небо с каменным спокойствием, шамана, который отчего-то мягко улыбался. Видел он и тех, кто в молчании застыли вокруг – они ждали, не в силах оторвать взгляда от смертников. 

Не было сияния, вспышек, молний, грохота разверзшихся небес, кровавого дождя и прочей мистической атрибутики. Только с силой стиснутые кулаки, до крови закушенная губа Зимородок, морщина, залегшая меж бровей шамана и злой оскал Дума. А еще Тони видел побелевшие лица дочерей. Глядя им в глаза, Старк так и не смог – у него язык не повернулся предложить им сбежать, спрятаться. И теперь жалел об этом ежечасно. 

На ум пришло странное – завещание. Не свое, которое он оставил у Пеппер, а то, что передал ему фон Дум. Что было в нем? Тони интересовался у Виктора, но тот ответил скабрезной усмешкой. Вот только Энтони уже давно перестал замечать фальшивые жесты, сосредотачиваясь на глазах. Хотя, нет. Не на них. Не совсем правда, что глаза – это зеркало души. Глаза сами по себе мало, что могут, а вот морщинки… Эти мелкие следы жизни говорят много и охотно. Но Старк предпочел оставить свое мнение при себе.

Вдруг взвыла сирена. Воздух в мгновение наполнил гомон одновременно заговоривших людей, выкрики команд, лязг оружия, топот армейских сапог, а потом и пулеметные очереди. И был еще гул, будто жужжит что-то большое – вибрация воздуха сбивала сердечный ритм, а воздух обжигал легкие. 

\- Мать моя… - и не понять, кто сказал. 

И Тони вполне этого кого-то поддержал – вокруг базы расползлись алые протуберанцы порталов, выплескивая волны и волны нечисти. Кого только не бросили на них те, кто на другой стороне! Одни существа были огромны, а другие на больше вороны – но каждое из них стремилось отнять жизни у защитников Земли. Старк возблагодарил паранойю Локи, который приказал сделать над базой навес из сверхпрочной рабицы*. 

Мелкие твари не могли просочиться сквозь ячейки, образуя темный шевелящийся покров. Их жгли. Огнеметами, не жалея напалма-2. А еще были Евгений и Джонни – пироэнергетики. Жаль только, что на крупных особей огонь действовал лишь отчасти – и не сказать, что слишком хорошо. Он их злил. Дрогнула земля, потом еще раз, и еще. На тепловизорах показалось нечто невообразимое – живое, но иначе, чем люди. Кремнеорганика – каменные существа величиной с крупного носорога. С вида они напоминала людей, но лишь отчасти – две головы, четыре верхних конечности и две нижних. Несоразмерные, кажущиеся неуклюжими – но Боги упаси от ТАКОГО неуклюжего противника! С севера приближались знакомые уже ксеноморфы. Вот только были они крупнее прежних на порядок. Шипастые хвосты, могущие выбрасывать ядовитые иглы, зазубренных жвала, прочные хитиновые крылья, мощные конечности, заканчивающиеся изогнутыми остриями – идеальное живое оружие.

Стив командовал отрядом защитников южного сектора. Под его началом были лишь отчаянные сорвиголовы – Мстители и элита Защитников. Не хватало Бэннера. Черт, как же его не хватало! Халк единственный, кто мог поспорить с наступающими тварями силой и яростью. Нечисть не считалась с потерями – они наступали, неотвратимые, словно океанский прилив – и столь же неисчислимые. Капитан Роджерс знал, что долго им не продержаться. Он на это и не надеялся – лишь бы дать время Локи и остальным, лишь бы они успели свершить задуманное! Тогда все будет не напрасно. Вскинув оружие, он выстрелил длиной очередью – и ни одна пуля не пропала даром! Стряхнув с костюма горящие останки летучек, он мысленно поблагодарил Тони за новую броню – та, выдерживала мыслимые и немыслимые удары судьбы, позволяя двигаться свободно. Но этого было не достаточно. 

Клинт чувствует резкий укол у шеи, а затем приходит боль. Нет, БОЛЬ. И не находится слов, чтобы описать весь ее спектр – она везде. Горит кожа, плавятся глаза, выплескивая кровавые слезы, а мысли только об одном. Он них – Лоре, Купере, Лиле и Натаниэле. Неужели он подвел их? Неужели из этой битвы он вернется к ним в цинковом гробу? Неужели никогда не…

\- Держись! – шипит кто-то над ухом. – Не смей спать, солдат! Смотри на меня! СМОТРИ! – и Клинт смотрит. Девушка, совсем еще молодая - кареглазая, милая. Ее лицо кажется знакомым. Откуда? Она смотрит так серьезно, будто видит его насквозь. Неужели она не понимает, что все кончено? Что это – конец?

\- Не смей закрывать глаза, солдат! – губы шевелятся, но Хоукай не в силах понять ни слова. Он может лишь догадываться. Веки тяжелеют с каждым вдохом, тело наполняется необычайной легкостью, кажется, что Земля и вправду стала пухом. – Смотри на меня! Ты жив, солдат! Ты – жив! Не смей думать иначе! 

\- Лора… дети… - шевелятся непослушные губы.

\- Ты увидишь ее, слышишь меня? Слышишь?! – тело дергается, будто от тока. Больно! – Ты - жив! Дети тебя ждут, смотри на меня! 

\- Жив… Дети…, - все тише шепчет стрелок.

Стив видит, как ранили Бартона, но он не вправе кинуться на помощь. Не вправе! Да, стой ты, черт тебя побери!! Стой, Капитан! Ты для другого сюда поставлен! Ты ДОЛЖЕН защищать свою часть периметра! О раненых и павших заботятся медики! Ты ему все равно ничем не поможешь! Ты только одно умеешь хорошо, уверовав в свою правоту, пробивать все стены, все преграды, что отделяют тебя от победы. Так побеждай! Побеждай каждого врага, что видишь перед собой! По одному, постепенно, не давая себя ранить – потому что у тебя есть ДОЛГ. 

\- ОГОНЬ, ЧЕРТИ!!! – командует он своим. – Не жалей патронов! Не спать! 

Его слышат. Только его они все и слышат. И вновь свинцовый шторм обрушивается на нечисть. Та принимает каждую пулю мягко, будто поглощая. Трепещет плотная масса тучи, будто живая плоть. Отвратительно трещат их хитиновые покровы, воняет паленым, выплескиваются на сетку белесые внутренности. Тренированный взгляд отмечает мелочи профессионально точно, высвечивая их словно картинки черно-белого комикса. И только кровь всегда красная. 

Он устал. Сколько длится бой? Минуты? Часы? Целую вечность? Суперсолдат – он чувствует, как мелко подрагивают ноги, будто под коленками что-то щекочет. Хочется рухнуть ниц, бросить оружие, упасть. Хочется! И оттого он сжимает оружие еще крепче, стискивает зубы и вновь поднимается. Это все, что он сейчас может. Это все, что им сейчас нужно.

 

***

 

Локи видит все, не смотря на боль от яда живой воды, въедающейся в каждую клетку его тела. Раньше, целую жизнь назад, асгардский принц и представить себе не мог, что решится на подобное. Раньше, когда его сущность была иной, и сам он был иным, ему было, куда отступать. А теперь – за его спиной мир. И пусть не родной - всего лишь временное пристанище, всего лишь перевалочный пункт. Всего лишь… дом. Единственный дом, который у него остался. 

Он ловит неестественно равнодушный взгляд Зимородок. Она не смотрит на тех, кто остался вне круга. Не может заставить себя, боится увидеть своих детей мертвыми. А так, не видя, она все еще надеется. 

Ожидание порождает страх, вернее, воскрешает его самыми жуткими картинами. И нужно все больше усилий, чтобы преодолеть его. Струна натягивается и звенит. Сначала низко, а затем все выше и выше, пока не… Звонкий хлопок и ощущение крови на лице. 

Небо Великое, как же больно! Глаза горят, с кончиков пальцев срываются сизые молнии, тело прошивает внезапная судорога. Она проходит волной от пяток, вверх по спине и, выкручивая легкие, бросает на колени. Кричит ли он? Может и так, но сам этого не слышит – лишь какой-то гул, низкий, вибрирующий, от которого сбоит сердце. А потом наступает тишина. И приходит Сила. 

Ядовитая живая вода высвобождает весь потенциал одномоментно, все, что скрыто в человеке, всю энергию, что давалась ему для того, чтобы прожить жизнь. И все это концентрируется в единственной точке пространства-времени, превращая человека в бога. 

То, что когда-то было Локи, теперь растворилось в Силе, чтобы скрутить ее, сковать в единый импульс, подобный острию копья, которое должно ударить в самое сердце врага. И когда напряжение достигает пика, другие боги присоединяются к нему, отдавая все, что у них есть, все, чем они являются – до конца, без остатка. 

Остается самая малость – направить удар. Бог изгибает себя, будто гигантский лук, натягивает и натягивает тетиву, выцеливая, дожидаясь самого лучшего и удобного момента. А потом бьет. Сила отрывается от него с мясом, разрывая все нити, что связывали их. Не остается ничего, кровоточащая пустота, которая никак не заполняется. То, что было Локи воет и корчится, съеживается, не в силах вынести разделения. На него внезапно обрушивается одиночество – темнота, пустота, лишенная звуков и хоть какой-то ни будь опоры. И он растворяется, становясь частью этого ничто.

 

***

 

Тони руководит аналитическим и оперативным отделами. Он первым замечает, как выгибает тех, кто стоит в круге. Они падают на выщербленный камень, дергаются, кричат, по их лицам бежит кровь – кажется, у них лопнули глаза. А Тони может лишь смотреть – и продолжать отдавать приказы. Медленно, очень медленно вокруг них стала сгущаться какая-то дымка. Она окутывала тела постепенно, пока не скрыла с глаз полностью. Может быть спустя вечность темное облако прорезала первая ало-сизая молния. Она вырвалась внезапно и словно бы нехотя, устремляясь к низкому небу. А потом была еще одна, и еще, и еще. Спустя время, молнии били вверх не переставая. 

Пришлось отвлечься – отправить к северной башне один из резервных отрядов. Оттуда приближалась новая волна нечисти.

\- Старк, они прорвались на участке Колесниченко! – раздалось в динамике. – Они порвали сетку!

\- Отправляю к вам шестой отряд, держитесь! – отозвался Тони. – Кристина, прорыв на двенадцатом, быстро туда!

\- Тони, патроны кончаются! – Баки рычал, отбиваясь от бронированной двуглавой змеи размером с крупного удава. И откуда только взялась, тварь!

\- Сейчас отправлю людей, держись! – а затем вновь переключился. – Реджи, боеприпасы на южный участок, живо!

\- Есть! – отозвалось на том конце. Вот только это был не Реджи, а его помощник. Реджинальд Вайлдер погиб.

И еще множество и множество «Тони, у нас…», «Старк, где носит…», «Быстрее, Старк, здесь…». Попутно он следил за показаниями приборов. А враги все наступали. Жизнь сузилась до мгновений, и этому, казалось, не будет конца.

Вдруг земля под ногами пришла в движение, яркая вспышка ударила по глазам. Тони кинулся к монитору, приборы показывали какую-то чушь. В самом центре круга что-то росло и ширилось – волнообразно, с каждым разом все сильнее и сильнее. Он едва не задохнулся, когда такая волна света прошла через его тело. Едва переставляя ноги, Тони подполз к пульту, пытаясь связаться хоть с кем-нибудь, но ответа не было – перегорело все, что могло, запахло горелой изоляцией. Вторая волна сбила его с ног, заставляя хватать обожженным ртом воздух. Третья же унесла его в поля беспамятства.

 

***

 

Стив расстреливал последний боекомплект. Дышать становилось все труднее, фильтры в маске уже не справлялись, в воздухе висела жирная копоть и пепел. Ванда, прикрывающая ему спину, двигалась замедленно, слово стояла по пояс в воде. Сэм уже не летал – ему повредили крылья. Мимо него пронесся золотой луч – Вижен прикрывал их. Но этого было недостаточно – существа вылезали прямо из-под земли, похожие на безглазых змей или червей, и утаскивали очередную жертву. Стив разрывался, стараясь успеть везде, где мог, и каждый погибший словно бы забирал кусочек его души. Сейчас он лишь мог отмечать потери, но потом, если выживет, настанет время скорби. И все еще не хватало Халка. Боже, как же его не хватало!

Вдруг что-то сбило его с ног и бросило прямо на сетку.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Песня С. Калугина «Оргия праведников» «Рассказ Короля-Ондатры о рыбной ловле в пятницу» читать: http://orgius.ru/txt/rasskaz_korolja_ondatry.html   
> слушать:  
> http://mp3.cc/m/2580-sergej-kalugin-i-orgiya-pravednikov/1953095-rasskaz-korolya-ondatry-o-rybnoj-lovle-v-pyatnicu/  
> * Ядовитая живая вода - отсылка к "Дюне" /и дань ей/  
> * Сетка-рабица https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A1%D0%B5%D1%82%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%A0%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B8%D1%86%D0%B0


	22. Часть 21. «Дивный новый мир» или «Время разбрасывать камни, а потом идти смотреть, кого пришибло!»

_Осколки прошлого, как снег,_  
Закрутит ураган времён,  
В ушедший день для нас навек,  
Обрушив мост.  
Оставив в наших душах след,  
Тьма уплывёт за горизонт  
И в чистом небе вспыхнет свет,  
Свет новых звёзд. 

«Эпидемия» «Осколки прошлого»*

 

Беспамятство отпустило внезапно – Стив рывком вынырнул из небытия. Что-то было не так, понял он, щуря слезящиеся глаза. Солнце. Оно светило. Но ведь была ночь? Или… нет? Промаявшись еще пару минут, Капитан все же решил подняться. Вокруг были тела. Людские. Ни одной потусторонней твари даже в намеках не наблюдалось. Неужели все кончено? Кинувшись к Ванде, он трясущимися руками нащупал пульс. Господь Вседержитель, жива! Он жива! 

\- Вижн! – выкрикнул он. – Вижн!

\- Капитан, - раздался откуда-то со спины мягкий голос. – Вы не ранены?

\- Нет, нет, я норме! – обрадованно выдохнул тот. – Отнеси ее к медикам, если от палатки хоть что-то осталось. Я посмотрю, что с остальными. 

\- Как скажете, - кивнул тот. – Я отнесу ее, а потом узнаю, что с мистером Старком. 

\- Дай мне знать, как он, - попросил Стив, Вижн кивнул, подхватывая девушку.

Он ходил по изрытой земле, липкой от крови и слизи, приводил в чувство тех, кто еще пребывал в беспамятстве, помогал перетаскивать тела. Их было так много. Люди устали, некоторые буквально с ног валились, но у каждого находилось время на взгляд в безоблачное небо и яркую улыбку. Все закончилось, они смогли, выстояли. Они победили. 

А потом пришла ночь, и наступило опустошение. Тело налилось свинцом, а голова - мыслями. Люди, которых вызвал Руслан, перехватили эстафету, развозя раненных по госпиталям, а выживших по базам. 

\- Это чудо, знаешь, - Баки привалился к нему, рухнув у опрокинутого БТРа. – Мы живы. Мы все живы. 

\- До сих пор поджилки трясутся, - нервным смешком признал Стив. – Поверить не могу. Тони еще не пришел в себя?

\- Нет, его увезли в Москву – Юля и Саша с ним, - отозвался Зимний. – Брок тут командует, у него плечо пробито и нога сломана, но от медиков отпинывался по всем правилам ближнего боя. Я ему – езжай, и без тебя тут разберутся – так ведь послал, представляешь?! Я же со всей душой!

\- И таким лицом? – скептически хмыкнул Роджерс. – Неудивительно. Как Клинт?

\- Говорят, очухается, - отозвался тот, расстёгивая ворот брони. Почему-то раньше об этом подумать времени не нашлось. – Яд из организма вывели, но сказали, могут быть последствия. Романофф лишилась двух пальцев – их откусила какая-то гадость из-под земли. Я видел ее – Вдова еще легко отделалась.

\- Ну хоть живая, - вздохнул Кэп. – Кто еще пострадал?

\- Да по мелочи – у Ведьмы легкая контузия, Паучок синий от синяков и красный от царапин, Сэм сокрушается, что у него оторвали крылья, а вот на счет потери глаза молчит. 

\- Фатально потерял? Прогнозы какие?

\- В крайнем случае, он будет наследником Фьюри не только по духу, но и по внешнему виду, - и болезненно зевнул, вывихивая челюсть.

\- Циник, - фыркнул Стив. – Как сам-то?

\- Напоминаю себе отбивную, - признался тот, оскалившись. - Завтра обещает быть ужасным.

\- А чего с женой не улетел?

\- И бросил тебя здесь одного? На растерзание?! – возопил Барнс. – Ты меня оскорбил до глубины души! – помолчал, а затем другим голосом добавил. – Я – трус, братишка. Не могу сейчас быть там. А вдруг он умрет? Как я буду ей в глаза смотреть?

\- Баки…

\- Не говори ничего, - перебил он. – Я все понимаю, но… Думаешь, мне надо туда? 

\- Я…

\- Да, точно, - закивал Зимний, поднимаясь. – Пойду собираться.

Стивен только головой покачал, смотря вслед Джиму, которого даже легким ветром покачивало. И что на него нашло? 

\- У него отходняк, - заметил Брок, останавливаясь рядом. Он опирался на автомат, кривясь от каждого неловкого движения.

\- Скачешь со сломанной ногой? – Кэп выгнул бровь, устало вздыхая. – Герой.

\- Если у тебя хватает сил на сарказм, значит, все в порядке, - сделал вывод Рамлоу. – Вставай, мне нужна помощь.

\- Тебе? – удивился тот. – Ты же удавишься раньше, чем попросишь! 

\- Смерть лечит и от этой болезни, - осклабился он, протягивая руку. – Я не могу везде успеть, а связь все еще восстанавливают. 

\- Хочешь Капитана Америка на побегушки? – с самой серьезной миной, на которую способен поинтересовался Стивен, складывая руки на груди. Но когда Рамлоу озадаченно нахмурился, все же устало рассмеялся. – Ладно, уговорил, побегаю. Говори, что делать.

\- Ты точно в порядке? – обеспокоился тот, внимательно разглядывая развеселившегося Капитана. – Головой не ударился?

\- В полном, Руслан, - уверил тот. – Просто, мы живы. 

\- А-а-а, вот ты о чем, - покивал Брок. – Да, Мстителям повезло сегодня. Рад за вас.

\- А у вас…

\- Ты никого из них не знал, - угадал вопрос Рамлоу. – Кроме, может, Ларисы и Локи.

\- А ты сам-то их хорошо знал? – обозлился тот.

\- Эй, я ведь не в укор, - поморщился Рус. – В том смысле, что… это ведь хорошо, что… ну, живы? Чем больше живых, тем меньше писем семьям, меньше мешков для трупов, меньше…

\- Пойдем-ка во-о-он туда, - Стив подхватил Брока за пояс, скрывая смущение и коря себя за обидные слова. – У меня про контузию спрашивает, а сам с ног валится. Эй, медики, ему обезболивающего и снотворного!

\- Не смей! – дернулся тот.

\- Еще как посмею! – заявил Роджерс. – А я пока делами займусь.

\- Гад ты, Кэп, - пробормотал Рамлоу, когда его укладывали на носилки. – И тиран.

\- Да-да, ты мне еще все выскажешь, я понял, - согласился тот, кивая медику. Руслан вырубился буквально за мгновение, а Стив посмотрел на парня со шприцем. – Устройте его где-нибудь здесь. Он не простит, если отправим его в госпиталь. А характер у него такой, что будет мстить. И дайте мне знать, когда он придет в себя.

\- Так точно, сэр, - привычно вытянулся медик. 

Вот и отдохнул. А, может, и хорошо, что дело нашлось – отвлечет. Мысли времени не выбирают – руки заняты, а голова работает. Хотя, Старк бы на это похихикал, мол, сила – уму могила. Но Старка нет здесь. Когда Вижн сообщил, что Тони ранен, Стив даже вдохнуть не мог. Это было так неправильно, так несправедливо, так… больно. Привкус крови во рту отрезвляет – и начинает ныть прокушенная губа. Медики говорят умные слова – открытая черепно-мозговая травма, сотрясение головного мозга, отек… Но слова не имеют смысла – просто набор букв. Они не отражают и сотой доли того спектра чувств… нет, не нужно об этом. Все будет хорошо! Должно быть! Просто обязано! И он идет вперед, туда, где расположили временный штаб. 

 

***

 

_Тихо журчит лесной ручей, маленькие бурунчики взбивают песок на дне, у кромки воды застыла изящная стрекоза. В зеленой вышине стучат и стрекочут птицы, верхушки сосен колышутся под порывами прогретого за день воздуха, тихо шуршит ольшаник, жужжит толстый шмель, с маха приземлившийся на крупный цветок. Солнце уже клонится к закату, постепенно окрашивая мир вокруг в сказочно-оранжевые тона, нега разливается по телу, тепло пульсирует у сердца, разливаясь волнами, выплескиваясь из глаз._

_\- Я не хочу возвращаться, - боясь спугнуть волшебство, прошептал мужчина. Он довольно щурил карие глаза, а нежная женская рука с тонкими пальцами перебирала его темные волосы, на висках подернутые сединой._

_\- Мой милый мальчик, - нежный голос шелестит у самого уха, кожу обжигает невесомое прикосновение. – Мой сильный, умный, красивый, прекрасный сын. Ты волен выбирать сам._

_\- Я так скучаю, - выдыхает он, прижимаясь щекой к теплой ладони._

_\- Знаю, хороший мой, знаю. Мы тоже скучаем, хоть и можем наблюдать за тобой, - голос матери тих и печален, а у Тони щиплет в глазах._

_\- Я останусь, - он неубедительно лжет самому себе, стараясь хоть на мгновение поверить в свои слова, удержать ощущение тепла и покоя._

_\- Не останешься, - Тони вздрогнул, голос был мужским с ощутимой и такой знакомой хрипотцой. – Ты ведь – мой сын. А мы не бросаем тех, кого любим._

_\- Отец, - не приветствие, но и не констатация. – Я боялся вновь не увидеть тебя. Мы неправильно расстались в прошлый наш разговор. Мне жаль…_

_\- А мне – нет, - улыбается седовласый подтянутый мужчина с умными глазами и всезнающей полуухмылкой. – Мы всегда рядом с тобой, сын. Мы все видим и слышим. И мы гордимся тобой._

_\- Ты стал таким сильным, - радуется мать. – Настолько сильным, чтобы победить даже себя, свою ненависть, обиду и гордыню._

_\- А теперь вы меня смущаете, - довольно пробормотал Тони. – Это может раздуть мое и без того раздутое эго._

_\- Ну, значит, ты похож на меня гораздо больше, чем сам думаешь, - в усы усмехнулся отец. – Твоя мама мне частенько это повторяла._

_\- Любя, - тот час же добавила она._

_Тони не спрашивал, отчего отец не говорил с ним ТАК, когда был жив. Он понимал сейчас Говарда так, как никогда раньше. Все было правильно, ибо жизнь продолжается, и прошлое не имеет более власти. И там, где раньше была незаживающая рана, поселилась тихая грусть, пронизывающая самые лучшие моменты его прошлой жизни._

_Он знает, нужно возвращаться. Чтобы увидеть тех, кто ему дорог, чтобы сказать им об этом, чтобы они знали._

_А алое солнце стремительно покидает небосклон, уступая свое Царство Великой Ночи. В синем небе зажигаются первые звезды, прохладный ветер пахнет хвоей и свободой, а Тони закрывает глаза, склонив голову на колени матери. Он знает, что когда проснется, все станет прежним и… иным._

 

***

 

Стив сидит, оперевшись спиной на серый камень. Часы показывают третий час ночи, но сна нет. Странно, но тучи так и не наползли – небо над Стоунхенджем ясное, и звезды, кажется, звенят, рассыпанные по покрывалу ночи чьей-то щедрой рукой. 

И тем неожиданнее яркий росчерк молнии, прорезавший небо. В грохоте обрушившегося дождя тонут все звуки, и мнится, что каждая дождинка выбивает из серых плит каменные крошки. 

Ливень стоит стеной – не видно ни зги, Роджерс щурится, даже не пытаясь стереть воду с лица, все равно ведь бесполезно. Он мгновенно вымокает до нитки, а потом эта стена отодвигается, открывая взору Капитана асгардского бога.

\- Тор! – неслышно выдыхает он, вскакивая на ноги.

\- Стивен Роджерс! – бухает тот, подходя ближе. Объятия у него прямо медвежьи, аж косточки хрустят. – Ты жив! Я только сегодня обо всем узнал – и сразу рванул к вам! Но, как я вижу, опоздал. 

\- Ничего, мы справились, - постарался улыбнуться Стив, однако обида все же выползла из темных глубин человечьей сущности. Однако, он не был бы собой, если бы не задавил это чувство в корне. – Что у тебя стряслось?

\- Долго рассказывать, друг, это терпит, - посерьезнел Тор. – Хеймдалль не мог увидеть, что у вас произошло. 

\- Да мы и сами не знаем, - признался Роджерс. – Я расскажу, но ты не мог бы…, - и с улыбкой развел руками.

\- А, прости, - спохватился Громовержец немного смущенно. Опять про дождь забыл.

\- Пойдем в палатку, я расскажу, - улыбнулся Стив, кивком указывая направление. – Но ты приготовься, рассказ будет долгим.

Повествование и вправду затянулось до утра – Тор был не самым терпеливым слушателем, но сейчас старался не упустить ни одной детали. Но когда речь зашла о Локи, не выдержал. Выскочил и широким злым шагом полетел к Стоячим Камням, не выпуская из рук своего молота. 

И когда рыжее рассветное солнце только-только показалось на востоке, он вскинул Мьёльнир, являя миру всю его мощь. А затем ударил.

Грохот сотряс, казалось, все пространство вокруг, роняя вековые камни, сметая палатки, как листки бумаги, опрокидывая технику. Люди метались по лагерю ошалевшие, хватались за оружие, спросонья решив, что победа им лишь приснилась.

Насилу поднявшись, Стивен посмотрел на Тора. Он еще никогда не видел его таким… потухшим и усталым. Асгардец медленно развернулся и, по-стариковски шаркая ногами, направился прочь. 

Стив обнял его, ничего не говоря, просто поддерживая. А что тут скажешь? Что жаль? Так всем жаль. И вдруг что-то за спиной Громовержца привлекло его внимание. Словно алмазная пыль сверкала в лучах утреннего солнца, а потом… Потом из света потихоньку соткались очертания фигуры.

\- Тор, - прошептал Роджерс, теснее сжав того в объятиях. – Смотри…  
Асгардец резко обернулся и застыл каменным изваянием. Замер, боясь спугнуть видение, боясь, что призрачная фигура растает, но этого не происходило. Великий воин не стыдясь плакал, смотря на иной облик брата, который был известен лишь членам королевской семьи. 

\- Кто это? – завороженно спросил Стивен, разглядывая изумительно красивую черноволосую девушку с маленьким ребенком на руках, завернутым в какую-то зеленую тряпку. 

\- Это Локи, - с гордостью ответил он, роняя молот и протягивая вперед руки.

 

***

 

\- Нет, правда? – не унимался Старк, тормоша Капитана, сидящего у больничной койки. – Локи? Выжил? И теперь он – девушка? 

\- Всё правда, - улыбался тот, протягивая Тони альбом. – Смотри, он сейчас так выглядит.

\- Ого, - только и выговаривает гений. – Да у тебя талант, брат! Настоящий талантище! И не смей смущаться – я не для того, чтобы польстить! Ну, что я могу сказать? Локи стал красоткой!

Говорят, если человек не разучился краснеть, то не все в его жизни потеряно. И, гладя на пунцового Капитана Америка, Тони верил, что уж у этого человека точно все впереди! А потом он заметил еще кое-что.

\- Эй, да ты запал на нее! – воскликнул он, радостно скалясь. – Признавайся, Кэп. Такая Локи как раз в твоем вкусе!

\- Тони, ну что ты такое говоришь! – возмущенно зашипел тот, пряча лицо в ладонях. О его уши можно было в этот момент спички зажигать.

\- Правду я говорю, - отмахнулся тот. – И что Тор сказал? Как это получилось? 

\- Он не знает, а Локи… Она говорит, что теперь точно не вернется в Асгард, потому что стала… смертной, - и ему захотелось с головой спрятаться под одеяло, чтобы сбежать от лукавого взгляда Старка. – И давай не будем…

\- Будем обязательно! – радостно заявил тот. – Дай только встать с постели, как я…

\- Тони, я тебя прошу…

\- И не проси! – а затем поинтересовался. – Что она еще сказала? Она снова станет мужиком?

\- Эм, я не спросил, - признался тот. – Она как раз попросила меня подержать Виктора.

\- Какого Виктора? – и лицо у Старка заметно вытянулось.

\- Фон Дума, - радуясь полученному эффекту, проговорил Роджерс.

\- Так тот малыш – это наш злобный доктор Дум?! – едва ли не взвыл гений. – Матушка моя любимая! Вот так новость! И где он? 

\- Ну, Локи отвезла его Риду Ричардсу и…, - он хотел сказать, что-то еще, но Старк рассмеялся – громко так и со вкусом.

\- Ох, порадовал, брат! – простонал Тони, откинувшись на подушки. – Вот это новость, так новость! И что Рид? Небось, у него глаза чуть не выпали, да?

\- Ну, почти так, - кивнул Стив. – Смотрел на младенца, как на чудо света… или чудовище, пока его Сьюзен не отпихнула. Он, правда, попытался что-то сказать, но, сам понимаешь, с женщинами не спорят. 

\- И что, теперь он будет Виктором Ричардсом? – хохотал Тони. – О, я бы посмотрел на фон Дума, если бы ему раньше об этом сказали. Это было бы незабываемо!

\- Да у них у всех лица были, что надо, - устало отмахнулся Капитан. – Тебя-то когда выписывают?

\- Завтра, - отозвался тот. – И то пришлось применить гнусный шантаж.

\- Тони, - укоризненно протянул Стив.

\- Да, Кэп? – и привычная улыбка украшает лицо друга.

\- Я так рад, что ты жив, - признается он, наконец-то дозрев до объятий.

\- Я тоже рад, - кивает тот. – В смысле, что ты и дальше будешь меня поучать и запрещать выражаться. 

Они смеются, а потом долго еще разговаривают обо всем на свете, обсуждают события, сплетничают, строят планы. Их не смеют прерывать, это кажется неправильным и почти кощунственным – разрушать атмосферу такого странного родства. И только с наступление ночи, когда на улице зажигаются фонари, друзья, наконец, вспоминают об остальном мире. 

 

***

 

Брок Рамлоу и Джеймс Барнс курят в беседке, а Тор мнет сигарету в руках. Никто из них не знает, как начать разговор, поэтому они молча пускают дым, стряхивая пепел на дощатый пол. Локи в новом облике прибыл в их дом сегодня вечером. Непривычно было видеть лидера Защитников таким, но никто не скрывал радости, что Локи жив - не смотря ни на что. 

\- Хоть ты объясни, как такое возможно? - не выдерживает Баки, оборачиваясь к асгардцу.

\- Чудо, - улыбается тот. – Не ищите этому причин, просто примите и порадуйтесь. 

\- Но он… она теперь, как бы смертная, - ляпнул Брок и замолк.

\- Наши жизни измеряются не годами, а делами, - отозвался Тор. – Думаю, мой… моя сестра теперь куда старше меня. Ну а конец одного пути – всегда начало другого. 

\- Философ доморощенный, - пробурчал Рамлоу. – Ты мне вот что скажи, Бог из Асгарда, что это было? Отчего появлялись эти дыры?

\- В Сущем множество миров, - он жмет плечами, подхватывая с пола бутылку темного пива. – И некоторые из них враждебно настроены. Я не могу ответить точно.

\- Но они справились, этого больше не повторится? – продолжал допытываться солдат.

\- Я не знаю, - признался Тор. – Все может быть. 

\- Звучит не очень-то оптимистично, - вздохнул Барнс. – Но что уж есть. 

И снова виснет молчание. Ни Брок, ни Джеймс не могут прийти в себя, чувствуя отголоски той боли, что испытывают сейчас Саша и Юля. Это только на словах просто – «и в печали, и в радости», а на деле все иначе. Больно чувствовать пустоту там, где раньше было что-то важное, незаменимое, корнями проросшее в твое сердце. Горько осознавать, что никогда, НИКОГДА больше не будет того, к чему прикипел душой – объятий и ласковых слов, молчаливой поддержки, веселых подколок, семейных вечеров, ночных посиделок – НИ-ЧЕ-ГО. И как прежде уже не станет, как бы ни стремился повернуть время вспять, как бы ни старался. И уже не скажешь того, чего хотел сказать, не сделаешь, что того, что хотел сделать. 

\- Скучаем? – никто не заметил, как из темноты появились девушки.

\- Брат! – воскликнул Тор, а затем осекся. – Прости. Сестра.

\- Ничего, у тебя будет время привыкнуть, - улыбнулась черноволосая красавица. – Похоже, вы решили устроить вечер скорби? А нас не позвали? Как нехорошо!

\- Локи, что будет дальше? – выплеснул Брок, не в силах больше молчать.

\- Тебе ведь уже прислали документы, так чего спрашиваешь? – лукаво усмехается зеленоглазка.

\- Но я не хочу! – воскликнул тот. – Какой из меня руководитель?! Да еще и на месте… не ее месте?! Я не справлюсь!

\- А куда ты денешься? – философски замечает она. – Саша, хоть ты ему скажи, что приняв должность твоей мамы, он не предает ее память, а чтит.

\- Волк, ты меня вообще не слышишь?! – возмущенно вопит Рамлоу. – Я. Не. Хочу!

\- А. Кто. Тебя. Вообще. Спрашивает, - парирует Локи. – Президент уже подписал назначение – смирись. И не относись к этому чересчур серьезно – свихнешься.

\- Рус, мама была бы рада, если бы кто-то продолжил ее дело, - она уселась мужу на колени, обнимая, прижимаясь сильнее. – Я не могу, я же ведь доктор. Ты ведь сам хотел…

\- Душа моя светлая, я ведь не думал, что Лариса и впрямь… что она… вот так вот! – он постарался оправдаться, но слова не шли, и Брок крепче обнял жену. – Черт, я даже не знаю с чего начать! Ну скажи мне, Джим, что я там буду делать, в ее отделе? Там ведь все работает, как часы! 

\- Притрешься, - усмехнулся тот, устраивая голову на коленях Юли. – В крайнем случае – уволишь всех на хрен, и всего делов! 

\- К слову, мама так и поступила, как ее только назначили, - поддакнута та. – Она инициировала аттестацию, лично провела собеседования, а потом уволила всех, кроме уборщика. Сашка, помнишь, как она ругалась, когда брала работу на дом?

\- Помню год ее работы в авральном режиме, - пробурчала сестра. – Она домой только спать приходила. Ох, как же я злилась!

\- Локи, а ты? Чем теперь займешься? – обратился к ней Рамлоу. – Только не говори, что уйдешь из Защитников!

\- Ну, официально, Олег Волков пал смертью храбрых, - и присела рядом с братом. – А я ни одного раза не «Олег». Буду думать.

\- А домой ты вернуться по-прежнему отказываешься? – не утерпел Тор.

\- Не начинай, прошу тебя, - поморщилась Локи. – Что мне там делать? Особенно теперь. Ты ведь уже наказал ту тварь, что притворялась мной? Ну и отлично! 

\- Но отец…

\- Вот когда он придет в себя, ты за мной и придешь, - перебила она. – Но я в Асгарде не останусь – отвыкла. Да и сам понимаешь, я ведь теперь…

\- Но…

\- И хватит спорить с дамой! – непробиваемо заявила она. Затем, подхватив бутылочку пива, спросила? – Кто-нибудь в курсе, что в мире происходит? 

\- Ярослав войдет в историю либо, как президент-псих, либо, как великий реформатор, - заявила Юля. – Но идея шикарная.

\- О чем это вы? – Баки соизволил выплыть из нирваны.

\- О том, что просто японцы теперь в большинстве своем станут русскими японцами, - пояснила Локи. – Связь ведь восстановили, вы что, новости не смотрите?

\- Да как-то не до этого было, - пробурчал Барнс. – Рассказывай, что там.

\- Ничего, кроме того, что японские острова ОЧЕНЬ быстро погружаются в океан, - ответила Локи. – Год, и их не станет. Кузнецов подсуетился и сделал предложение, от которого не смогли отказаться. 

\- О, обещанные последствия! – высказался Рамлоу. – Когда об этом станет известно широкой общественности, такой вой поднимется! 

\- Но и это не все, - довольно пропела зеленоглазка. – В состав России возжелали войти Казахстан, Монголия и… та-дам! – Корея. Северная.

\- Пи-и-и-и… Пи! В квадрате! – Сашка, может, и хотела бы высказаться покрепче, но не стала. Не стоит лишать супруга иллюзий. – Я, как предсказамус, сейчас настрадаю, что ЭТО – только первые ласточки!

\- Все может быть, - улыбнулась Локи. – Особенно им приглянулась идея о «Защитниках». Официально, конечно же. Причина покрупнее – общее экономическое пространство, масса неосвоенных территорий, ресурсы. В общем, довольно-таки меркантильные интересы. Знаешь, Рус, Тарас-то ведь в отставку подал. Теперь он только за физ.подготовку отвечает. 

\- Эй, а кто будет…

\- Кандидатуры рассматриваются. Может, это будет капитан Смирнов. А, может, и еще кто. 

\- М-дя-м, - квакнул тот. – Если это будет наш Димитрий, то все огребут по полной программе. Я-то помню, на что он способен! И все остальные помнят. 

\- Он просто ответственно подходит ко всему, - смеется Локи. – надо это, или же нет.

\- Он – зануда! Не защищай его! – в один голос заявили Брок и Джим.

Тор со спокойно и счастливой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как его сестра спорит с людьми, но если бы кто-то подсмотрел его мысли, увидел бы картину, далекую от семейной гармонии. Он смотрел, как существо, столько лет притворяющееся его братом, корчилось у его ног, постепенно теряя облик. Пред ним предстало нечто желто-коричневое, ссохшееся, с глазами, больше всего напоминающими выпуклые гнойные язвы, бурый провал рта и осклизлый длинный язык. Руки этого существа были короче, чем у асгардцев, но имели два дополнительных сустава, как и пальцы, а ноги выгибались коленями назад. Оно было отвратительно – лысое, лишенное каких-либо признаков пола. Но самым главным было не это. Оказалось, что о таких тварях никто ничего не знает. Даже в обширнейшей библиотеке сведений не нашлось. 

Он застал это существо врасплох, может, поэтому победа была такой быстрой? Именно Локи, настоящая Локи сказала ему, как заставить тварь проявить себя. Мьёльнир – все же творение не из простых, он может не только молнии разбрасывать, но и еще кое что. Например, если сосредоточиться, и пропустить его силу через, ну, скажем, глаза, то можно видеть сквозь иллюзии. Чем Тор и воспользовался. И увидел. Тварь на троне. С Гунгниром, который светил все слабее. 

Уже после, когда Тор нашел отца, пребывающего в Сне, только тогда он смог нормально выдохнуть и смочь оглянуться по сторонам. И стало ясно, что самозванец готовился к чему-то. Чему-то важному. А вот разгребать придется ему, даже если Всеотец снова займет трон. Асгард – его дом, нуждается в нем. Придется Джейн подождать еще немного.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Осколки прошлого – слушать: http://mp3s.cc/song/epidemiya_oskolki_proshlogo/


	23. Эпилог

В Башне Мстителей собрались все – и сами Мстители, и Фантастическая почти Пятерка, и Защитники. Собрались, чтобы вспомнить и отпраздновать. Ведь с Последней Войны прошло уже – страшно подумать! – десять лет! Многое с тех пор изменилось, многое приобрело столь причудливые формы, что и не верилось! Стоит только вспомнить Федерацию Объединенных Народов, которая существовала уже третий год! 

Путь к объединению был долгим и тернистым, но все же увенчался головокружительным успехом. Уставшие от войны люди не хотели больше делить мир на части – все чаще повторяли, что нет более «ни римлянина, ни иудея». Первой, хоть и вынужденной ласточкой стала Япония. Японские острова ушли под воду, лишив людей дома и Родины. Россия тогда предложила помощь, которую отвергать не стали. Так все и завертелось. Никто не говорит, что это было легко. Однако, люди сумели настоять на своем – и правительствам стран пришлось смириться. Раз в кои-то веки!

\- Виктор Линн Ричардс! – донеслось до Тони зычное эхо. – А ну иди сюда, мелкий ты гаденыш! - мимо хозяина башни, смеясь, пробежал темноволосый мальчишка, на ходу что-то прячущий в карман. За ним же несся, словно экспресс, Бен Гримм, яростно стирая что-то с лица. – Я тебя все равно поймаю! А потом и того, кто учит тебя гадостям! Джо-о-они-и-и!

\- Папа, а почему дядя Бен назвал Вика плохим словом, которое мне дядя Стив не разрешает повторять? – рядом с Тони стоял ангелочек. Пятилетний Говард ничем не напоминал пока красавца-отца – его светлые волосики чудесно вились, а на пухлых щечках то и дело появлялись умильные ямочки. Только глаза были темные, окруженные пушистыми ресницами. 

\- Ну, это он так пошутил, - ответил Старк. – Не утирай нос рукавом, мама увидит.  
\- А ты меня закрой, - заявило чудо. – Он сам чешется!

\- Привет, дядя Антон! – Тони обернулся, к ним подошел семилетний сын Роджерса - Асбранд. Сверкая зелеными материнскими глазами, он с предвкушением спросил. – А сегодня вы мне разрешите полетать на крыльях, как у Сокола? Я уже взрослый - в школу пошел! 

\- Ну, если я захочу покончить жизнь самоубийством, то – да, - пробормотал Старк, стараясь сдержать улыбку. – Стив и Локи мне голову оторвут, если с тобой хоть что-то случится. Так что – нет.

\- Они и не вспомнят обо мне, - обиженно заявил мальчишка. – У них скоро еще один ребенок будет! 

\- Опа-па, - удивился Тони. – Знаешь, малыш, поверь мне на слово – о своих детях родители не забывают.

\- Да, мама меня всегда-всегда помнит! – влез Говард. – И тебя тоже будут помнить. И любить. Да, папа?

\- Ну, конечно, солнышко! – и подхватил сына на руки. – Ох, староват я для этого. Асбранд, давай сюда! 

Так, подхватив обоих мальчишек, Тони отправился искать Стива. Не столько для того, чтобы передать ему с рук на руки бунтующее чадо, сколько узнать последние новости. Нет, ну надо же, а! Локи, которая теперь Леля Роджерс, преподносит сюрприз за сюрпризом! 

 

***

 

\- Держи своего спиногрыза, - тяжело выдохнул Тони, ссаживая Асбранда на руки отца.

\- Когда он шкодит, он – сын Локи, - заявил Стив, подхватывая мальчишку. – Что, опять просил Тони дать тебе крылья? – и постарался сделать суровый взгляд. Получалось плохо. – Мы ведь с мамой тебе сказали – будут тебе крылья, но не раньше, чем ты подрастешь.

\- Но я вырос! – возопил тот. – На целых три сантиметра! 

\- Иди маме об этом расскажи, - усмехнулся тот. 

\- Да, так и сделаю! А можно Говард пойдет со мной? – и обернулся к Старку. 

\- Ну, малыш, пойдешь искать тетю Локи? 

\- Пойду! - закивал тот. Его энтузиазм был понятен – любимая тетушка всегда угощала его самыми вкусными конфетами, которые всегда водились в ее карманах и сумочках.

\- Как мало нужно ребенку для счастья, - заметил Стив. – Боюсь, у них скоро зубы выпадут от сладкого. 

\- Ничего, куплю им новые! – рассмеялся Тони, а затем сделал хитрое лицо. – Тут слушок прошел, что в вашем семействе ожидается пополнение, а? 

\- Асбранд проболтался, - сокрушенно выдохнул тот. 

\- Именно, - согласился Старк. – Ты же не хотел скрыть это от своего второго лучшего друга?

\- И в мыслях не было! – открестился Роджерс. – Сами только на днях узнали. 

\- Ну, поздравляю! – улыбнулся Тони. – Я и в первого-то вашего ребенка едва поверил, а тут – второй! Мне казалось, ты вокруг нее будешь лет пять круги нарезать. А как ты краснел!

\- Тони! – праведно возмутился тот, прожигая друга взором горящим. 

\- Что? – невозмутимо заявил гений, складывая руки на груди.

\- Ничего, дедуля! – фыркнул, наконец Капитан.

\- Эй, удар ниже пояса! – притворно возмутился Тони. – И, да, ты прав. Ну и что?

\- Ничего, - радостно улыбнулся Стив, в кои-то веки уев главного насмешника. – Кроме того, что дед уже дважды.

\- О, не завидуй так явно! – и отвернулся, закатывая глаза. 

\- Мне можно – у меня еще все впереди, - задумчиво протянул тот. – Знаешь, Бак говорит, что не уставал так, даже тогда, в Первый Год после войны. И в кого их Роман такой гиперактивный? То у него коньки, то лыжи, то бейсбол, то плавание, то легкая атлетика, то чеканка и лепка, то рисование и химические опыты. Я бы свихнулся. 

\- В бабушку он, - хмыкнул Старк, помалкивая о том, каким сам был в детстве. – В одну из. 

\- А врать нехорошо, - укорил его Капитан.

\- Зато полезно, - непробиваемо заявил тот.

Они, может, еще долго бы препирались по старой привычке, если бы к ним не решил присоединиться Джонни, который Сторм.

\- Всем привет, братья и други! – с ходу воскликнул тот, распахивая объятья. – Что, мне опять не рады?

\- Привет, шалопай! – искренне обрадовался Старк. – Тебе не кажется, что пора бы уже быть серьезнее?

\- Мне? – задорно усмехнулся Сторм. – Никогда! Что там активно обсуждаете?

\- Детей и внуков, - отозвался Стив. – Кстати, как твои? 

\- О, жизнерадостность в них бьет ключом! – возвестил тот. – Кристи даже сбежала от нас на пару дней – на задание.

\- О, так Ангельская Пыль снова в деле? – изумился Старк. – Она ведь говорила, что завязала, нет?

\- Обстоятельства, брат, - притворно взгрустнул Джонни. – Ну а мы с мальчишками рванули к Риду и Сью. 

\- Наверное, они были просто счастливы! – воскликнул Тони. – Особенно Вик. 

\- О, мой любимый племянник! – с ехидной усмешкой покивал тот. – Я горжусь им, честно. Особенно когда он становится пугающе похож на меня в детстве. 

\- Я видел, как за ним гнался Бен, - заметил Старк. – Что он сделал?

\- А откуда мне знать? – и сделал большие и честные глаза.

Стив наблюдал за Стормом, дивясь про себя собственной с ним похожестью. Внешней, разумеется. Его самого даже в лучшие годы никто шалопаем не звал. А этот - четвертый десяток разменял, а все как ребенок. Счастливый человек! И как Кристи с ним управляется? Впрочем, это вопрос излишний, поскольку Факел с Ангельской Пылью не спорит. Что не мешает ему поступать, как душа ляжет. А ложится она иногда в совсем уж в невообразимые позы.

\- Что задумался, генерал? – Тони хлопнул его по плечу, возвращая в реальность.

\- Не дави на больную мозоль! – взмолился Капитан. – Я не хотел этого назначения! Мне на своей базе было просто прекрасно! Что я буду в Штабе делать? 

\- Головой работать, а не руками, - хмыкнул Старк. – Надо же, а! А ведь думал, что не доживу до тех пор, когда тебя все же затащат в Генеральный Штаб. Кстати, как Брок справляется с похожей проблемой?

\- А что ему сделается? – сморщился Стив. – Прохожу мимо, честь мне отдает. И лыбится при этом! 

\- Ну, по-моему, он так и должен делать, разве нет? – стараясь спрятать улыбку, проговорил тот. – Он ведь полковник, а ты…

\- Я тебя умоляю! – возопил тот. – Давай сменим тему!

\- И о чем поговорим? – со вздохом согласился гений. – О мультике, что снимают по твоим… комиксам?

\- Это не комиксы, а графический роман, - чопорно поправил тот. – И он имел успех!  
\- Да, верно, - и Тони растянул губы в ехидненькой улыбочке. – Имел успех. 

Стив круто развернулся и сделал суровое лицо, а вот Тони не утерпел – рассмеялся. Нет, даже неприлично расхохотался. Ну как на него такого сердится?

\- Старк! – яростно выдохнул Роджерс. – Ты такой… Старк!

\- Именно, брат мой темпераментный, - пропел Тони. – Именно.

 

***

 

\- Вик, они нас поймают и накажут, - шептал Асбранд.

\- Это если поймают, - отмахнулся старший. – Малышня, вы готовы? – и в ответ раздался гомон детских голосов: Говарда, Романа, Лары, дочери Брока и Саши, близнецов Сторм – Кейдена и Коннора и Валерии Ричардс – младшей сестры Виктора. – Мы ведь только чуть-чуть! 

\- А как ты смог узнать пароль от мастерской дяди Тони? – прошептал Кей, ведя за руку Говарда.

\- Взломал, - невозмутимо заявила Валерия. – С моей помощью, разумеется.

\- Не ври, я сам! – возмутился юный гений, от которого родители не знали, куда прятать падд. 

\- Сам ты не способен даже кофеварку включить, - колко бросила сестра. – Ты невнимательный, так мама говорит!

\- Маменькина дочка! – поддразнил ее Виктор.

\- А вот и нет!

\- А вот и да!

\- Нет!

\- Да!

\- Да тихо вы, нас же поймают! – возмутился Коннор.

\- Ладно, идем, - вздохнул предводитель местного дворянства, набирая код на панели.

\- Быстрее давай! – торопил его Роман. – Я чьи-то шаги слышу! 

Провозившись минут пять, Виктор выдохнул – он справился. Прозрачная дверь из сверхпрочного полимера тихо отъехала в сторону, а дети радостно заулыбались. Это было сродни исполнению мечты – попасть в Тайную Комнату Великого изобретателя и Героя Последней Войны.

\- Ну, ребята, как планировали, - скомандовал Виктор, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
А в этот момент Пятница, посовещавшись и Виженом, все же решила уведомить своего создателя о взломе мастерской. 

 

Все, конец!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * "Эпилог" слушать: http://megalyrics.ru/lyric/epidiemiia/epilogh.htm


End file.
